


Set me free

by redangeleve



Series: Love the way you lie [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arihnda is just sweet, Family life on a Stardestroyer, Hux copes with his life, Kylo Ren makes progress, M/M, Major Illness, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Transgender Hux, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: In den drei Jahren, die seit Hux Rückkehr vergangen waren, hatte er akzeptiert, dass er sein Leben an Kylo Rens Seite verbringen würde, Ren als Oberster Anführer und Hux als der Kommandant seines Schlachtschiffes, der Finalizer, an seiner Seite und dass sie neben ihren Pflichten gemeinsam ihre Tochter aufzogen. Obwohl Ren inzwischen erkannt haben musste, dass Hux ihm keine weiteren Kinder mehr gebären konnte, hielt er überraschender Weise an ihm fest. Es war wie eine schwer abzulegenden Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie das Bett miteinander teilten und das nicht ausschließlich zum Schlafen.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Love the way you lie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602154
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Is this life?  
That we're living  
Say the prayers of a thousand tongues  
Is this love?  
Some new beginning  
Or a night in our wildest dreams

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wilde open)

General Hux

Wenn er den Inhalt seines Lebens in einem Wort zusammen fassen müsste, würde Hux ganz genau wissen, welches Wort dies sein würde: Akzeptanz. 

In den drei Jahren, die seit seiner Rückkehr vergangen waren, hatte er akzeptiert, dass er sein Leben an Kylo Rens Seite verbringen würde, Ren als Oberster Anführer und Hux als der Kommandant seines Schlachtschiffes, der Finalizer, an seiner Seite und dass sie neben ihren Pflichten gemeinsam ihre Tochter aufzogen. Obwohl die ersten Monate schwierig gewesen waren, hatten sie es doch geschafft, sich irgendwie zusammen zu raufen, wobei Hux nie gedacht hätte, dass es ausgerechnet ein Putschversuch sein würde, der sein Leben zum Besseren änderte. Damals, als Hux etwa vier Monate wieder als Kommandant diente, hatte eine Gruppe aus drei Offizieren und einem guten Dutzend Sturmtruppen versucht ihn und Ren zeitgleich aber räumlich getrennt von einander anzugreifen und auszuschalten, wobei sie das Hauptaugenmerk auf den Obersten Anführer gelegt hatten. Um Hux zu töten hatten sie lediglich drei Männer vorgesehen und der General war noch nie so froh wie an diesem Tag gewesen, unterschätzt worden zu sein. In dem Moment, als Ren kampfbereit mit dem Lichtschwert in der Hand in ihr Quartier stürmte, war der Kampf bereits vorüber gewesen und es hatten drei Tote auf dem Boden gelegen, doch Hux war keiner von ihnen. Zwei hatte er mit dem Blaster erschossen, den er in einem Versteck unter dem Bett aufbewahrt hatte, einen mit der Klinge getötet, die er unter seinem Ärmel mit sich trug. 

Arihnda, die dem Himmel sei Dank einen tiefen Schlaf hatte, war unverletzt geblieben und hatte von dem Chaos nichts mitbekommen, doch die Tatsache, dass Hux sich selbst und seine Tochter verteidigt hatte, brachte ihm von Ren einen Respekt ein, den er in all den Jahren nicht bekommen hatte. Von nun an ließ er ihm sowohl in der Führung der Finalizer eine fast uneingeschränkte Befehlsgewalt, als auch alle Freiheiten im Umgang mit ihrer Tochter und obwohl Ren inzwischen erkannt haben musste, dass Hux ihm keine weiteren Kinder mehr gebären konnte, hielt er überraschender Weise an ihm fest. Zwar war ihr Intimleben bei weitem nicht mehr so intensiv wie zu Beginn, doch dafür nahm Ren ihn jetzt nie gegen seinen Willen. Es war wie eine schwer abzulegenden Gewohnheit geworden, dass sie das Bett miteinander teilten und das nicht ausschließlich zum Schlafen.

Nun, es gab schlimmere Schicksale.

„Pa, liest du mir was vor?“

Den blauen Augen mit winzigen braunen Sprenkeln darin hatte er noch nie widerstehen können und Hux fragte sich, ob sich das wohl jemals ändern würde. Wie sie so dastand in der Nachtwäsche der Ersten Ordnung, die extra für ihre Größe angefertigt werden musste und mit nackten Füßen, das Datenpad in der einen Hand und die Plüschfigur eines Ewoks in der anderen, sorgte ihr Anblick dafür, dass ihm das Herz aufging. Er lächelte verhalten, während er sein eigenes Datenpad zur Seite legte und seiner Tochter mit einer Bewegung seines Kopfes signalisierte, dass sie auf seinen Schoss klettern durfte. Die Beleuchtung in ihrem Quartier war im Nachtmodus, nur über seinem Schreibtisch brannte eine Lampe auf achtzig Prozent. 

Es war schon spät, weit über ihre Schlafenszeit hinaus, weshalb der General es vorgezogen hatte, in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier über sie zu wachen, während er arbeitete, statt es in seinem Büro zu tun, welches in einem der Räume nahe der Brücke lag. So lange Ren nicht an Bord des Sternenzerstörers war, erledigte Hux alle Arbeiten, die nicht die Anwesenheit anderer Offiziere einschlossen, in seinem privaten Quartier. Für Besprechungen und alle anderen, öffentlichen Termine nahm er Arihnda mit, damit er sie nicht in der Obhut eines Droiden lassen musste.

Sie ähnelte einem kleinen Äffchen, als sie sich an ihm hochzog und es sich auf seinen Beinen bequem machte, wobei ihre Ohren aus den wuscheligen Haaren herausstanden, welche ihn an seinem Kinn kitzelten. Wenn es nach Hux ging, trug sie die lockigen Strähnen meistens zu einem Zopf geflochten, um eine ordentliche, für ein Mädchen nach militärischem Standard angemessene Frisur zu haben, doch Ren mochte es, wenn sie sie offen ließ, so dass sich die schwarzen Haare einem Wirbelsturm gleich um ihren Kopf kringelten. Auch heute hatte der General lange Minuten gebraucht, um ihre Flut an dicken Strähnen zu bändigen, um sie zusammen zu binden, doch zum Schlafen hatte er die Bänder gelöst, die das Chaos in kontrollierten Bahnen hielten. 

Erwartungsvoll legte das Mädchen ihren Datenpad auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Es war eine abgespeckte, modifizierte Version ohne direkten Zugang auf das Netzwerk des Sternenzerstörers, auf die ihre Väter ihr kindgerechte Holovideos, Spiele und Geschichten geladen hatten, um sie zu unterhalten. Als einziges Kind an Bord der Finalizer konnte das Leben manchmal recht langweilig sein, auch wenn Ari das mit ihren vier Jahre noch nicht verstand. Wenn Ren an Bord und verfügbar war, nahm er sie oft mit in seinen privaten Trainingsraum, um mit ihr den Umgang mit der Macht zu üben oder sich mit ihr zusammen fit zu halten. Hux im Gegenzug ging in seiner dienstfreien Zeit mit Ari auf die Brücke, wo sie durch das Panorama-Fenster die atemberaubende Schönheit des Weltraums bewunderten oder in den Maschinenraum, in dem er ihr den komplexen Antrieb des Stenenzerstörers erklärte. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie nichts von dem verstand, was er sagte, aber sie mochte die vielen Konsolen mit den bunten Lichtern und das Summen und Dröhnen der Maschinen. Es war ein schwacher Ersatz für eine kindgerechte Umgebung, aber sie wusste es nicht besser, kannte es nicht anders. 

Trotzdem war dieser Zustand oft genug Gegenstand unzähliger Diskussionen zwischen General Hux und Kylo Ren. Sie wussten beide gut genug, dass das Leben auf einem Schlachtschiff keine optimalen Bedingungen bot um ein Kind aufzuziehen, doch die Alternative einen geeigneten, der Ersten Ordnung ergebenen Planeten zu finden, auf dem Ari aufwachsen und mit anderen Kindern in Kontakt kommen konnte, behagte ihnen trotzdem nicht, bedeutete sie doch, dass ihre Väter sie entweder in die Obhut Fremder geben, oder einer von ihnen - wenn nicht gar beide - bei ihr zurück bleiben mussten. Doch die Stärke der Ersten Ordnung lag darin immer in Bewegung, immer einsatzbereit und für ihre Feinde schwer zu fassen zu sein. Weshalb sich keiner von ihnen zwischen Pest oder Cholera entscheiden konnte und sie am Ende alles beließen wie es war.

„Was wollen wir lesen?“ fragte Hux, nachdem er seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf den dunklen Schopf gedrückt hatte und sich nach vorn beugte, um einen Blick auf das Datenpad zu werfen.

„Die Geschichte von Großadmiral Thrawn“, bettelte Ari sofort und Hux fühlte wie sich seine Mundwinkel amüsiert hoben. Vermutlich lag es an der Leidenschaft, die er selbst beim Lesen über sein Idol an den Tag legte, dass seine Tochter die gleiche Faszination für den legendären Helden des Galaktischen Imperiums empfand wie ihr Vater. 

„Also gut“, entschied er und nahm den Bildschirm in die Hand, der bereits die richtige Seite anzeigte, doch bevor er anfangen konnte zu lesen, ergriff seine Tochter erneut das Wort. 

„Pa, wann kommt Daddy wieder zurück?“

Seit Hux gezeigt hatte, dass er sich und ihre Tochter verteidigen und die Führung der Finalizer problemlos ein paar Tage selbst bewältigen konnte, hatte Ren begonnen, seine Pflichten als Oberster Anführer auszuweiten, was es von Zeit zu Zeit auch notwendig machte, das Schiff zu verlassen, wenn er potentielle Verbündete besuchte, an diplomatischen Missionen teilnahm oder auf heiklen Erkundungen als Rückendeckung für ihre Armee fungierte. Es war während einer dieser Gelegenheiten gewesen, als Ren von Bord gegangen war, dass der zweite Putschversuch passierte. Doch auch dieses Mal war Hux siegreich aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen, als eine Gruppe von Verrätern unter General Mitaka als ihrem Anführer sein Büro gestürmt hatte. Bis heute beglückwünschte er sich zu der Entscheidung Ari an diesem Tag entgegen seiner Gewohnheit beim Nanny-Droiden zurück gelassen zu haben und es bereitete ihm immer noch Genugtuung daran zu denken, wie er Mitaka den Dolch in die Brust gerammt und dabei zugesehen hatte, wie das Licht in seinen Augen erlosch. Seitdem hatte es nie wieder einen Angriff auf seine Person gegeben.

Der Planet in dessen Orbit sie sich im Moment befanden, verfügte laut eines Scans trotz seiner geringen Besiedlung über ergiebige Rohstoffquellen, die die Erste Ordnung dringend gebrauchen konnte, weshalb Ren vor drei Tagen ein Shuttle bestiegen hatte, um mit einem Trupp die Lage zu sondieren. Der Betrieb eines Sternenzerstörers war kostspielig und verbrauchte Unmengen an Energie, so dass Gelegenheiten wie diese mehr als willkommen waren. Entweder die Bevölkerung war zu einem Handel bereit, oder sie würden mit einem Sturmtruppenbataillon wiederkommen und sich die Rohstoffe mit Gewalt holen, aber das hatte Ari noch nicht zu interessieren.

„Bald“, entgegnete Hux. „Sobald du eingeschlafen bist.“ Tatsächlich hatte er vor einer Stunde die Meldung bekommen, dass sich Rens Shuttle auf dem Rückweg befand, doch er würde sich hüten Ari so lange wach zu halten, bis ihr Vater zurück war. Es konnte immer wieder passieren, dass das Schiff in atmosphärische Störungen geriet und länger brauchte, als der Bordcomputer errechnet hatte. Ari war ohnehin ein Frühaufsteher, was bedeutete, dass sie wach werden würde, bevor die Alpha-Schicht begann. Dann würde sie in ihr Bett klettern, wo sie sich in die Mitte der Matratze zwischen ihre schlafenden Väter drängen und an ihre Körper kuscheln würde, bevor der Alarm verkündete, dass der General aufstehen musste. Wenn das geschah, war es immer noch früh genug, dass sie Ren wiedersehen konnte.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Es war spät, schon weit in der Delta-Schicht, als Ren den Korridor zu seinem Quartier hinunter ging. Zwar herrschte in den Gängen des Sternenzerstörers immer Betrieb, aber in den Stunden des Nachtzyklus war es doch deutlich ruhiger als während der Tagesschichten. Obwohl die Gespräche auf dem Planeten zuerst nicht sehr erfolgversprechend gestartet waren, hatte seine Präsenz und eine eindrucksvolle und tödliche Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten gereicht, um die Bewohner davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Handel eher in ihrem Sinne sein konnte, als die Vernichtung ihrer kläglichen Welt. Es war zwar kein wirklicher Kampf gewesen, nur ein kurzer Aufflackern von Gegenwehr, trotzdem fühlten sich Rens Muskeln steif an und er war dreckig und müde. Sein Anzug roch nach Schweiß und dem Blut des Mannes, den er getötet hatte, obwohl er ihn in einer der Behausungen der Einheimischen notdürftig reinigt hatte, aber er steckte seit drei Tagen in den selben Klamotten und sein Gesicht juckte durch die Bartstoppeln, die durch die Haut schossen wie Unkraut. 

Ren machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Code für den Öffnungsmechanismus einzugeben. Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür mit einem mentalen Befehl, bevor er ins Innere trat und sein Lichtschwert und seinen Helm auf einem Regel ablegte, welches hoch genug war, dass Ari die Sachen nicht erreichen konnte. Seit dem Putschversuch trug Ren sein Lichtschwert selbst an Bord immer bei sich und auch Hux verließ ihr Quartier nie ohne eine Waffe zu tragen. Zwar konnte der dunkelhaarige Ritter unter den Besatzungsmitgliedern keine unmittelbaren Absichten erkennen, einen weiteren Umbruchsversuch zu starten, doch keiner von ihnen war so naiv zu glauben, das Übel an der Wurzel ausgerottet zu haben. Sie wollten lieber nichts dem Zufall überlassen, nur in ihrem Quartier legten sie ihre Waffen ab, damit sie Ari nicht in die Hände fielen.

Er war nicht überrascht, als er den General trotz der späten Stunde am Schreibtisch vorfand. Obwohl er es abstreiten würde, wartete Hux immer auf ihn, wenn er von einer seiner Missionen zurückkehrte. Wenn er es ansprach, würde Hux behaupten, dass ihn sein Pensum bis jetzt beschäftigt hatte, doch Ren wusste es besser. Insgeheim freute er sich schon seit dem Abflug darauf, den General wiederzusehen, doch sagen würde er ihm das nicht. Im Hintergrund konnte der dunkelhaarige Ritter seine Tochter leise schnarchen hören. Schade, er hätte sie gern noch in den Arm genommen, bevor er sich zur Ruhe begab, doch er wusste, dass dies egoistisch war. Für ihre Gesundheit und ihre Entwicklung war es wichtig, dass sie trotz des ständig wechselnden Dienstplans ihrer Väter einen regelmäßigen Nachtschlaf bekam.Obwohl sie kein Kleinkind mehr war, schlief sie noch immer in einem Kinderbett neben dem ihren, doch lange konnte das nicht mehr so bleiben. Zwar streckte Ren die Fühler der Macht immer nach ihrem Bewusstsein aus und vergewisserte sich, dass sie tief und fest schlief, bevor er mit Hux intim wurde, doch er würde nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass er während des Aktes noch darauf achtete, dass es wirklich dabei bleib.

Der Rothaarige hob den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, während Ren den dunklen Raum durchquerte, bis er den Lichtkegel der Schreibtischlampe erreichte. Auch dann scannte er ihn nur wortlos, nahm die Blutflecken auf seinem Kampfanzug wahr und suchte nach Zeichen von Verletzungen, sich zufrieden zurücklehnend, als er keine fand. Ren tat auf seine Art das selbe. Begutachtete den General im Schein der Lampe, entdeckte die legere Kleidung, die Hux nur dann trug, wenn er nicht vorhatte ihr Quartier zu verlassen, sowie die bläulichen Schatten unter seinen Augen, die von zu wenig Schlaf zeugten. Offenkundig hatte Hux seine Abwesenheit wieder einmal genutzt, um bis zur Erschöpfung zu arbeiten, doch damit war nun Schluss.

„Warst du erfolgreich?“ fragte der General schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme. 

Ren nickte nur. „Ich nehme eine Dusche. Warte im Bett auf mich.“ Er wandte sich ab ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch er wusste, dass er auch keine bekommen würde. Hux kannte den gewohnten Ablauf nach Rens Rückkehr von einer Mission genauso gut wie er selbst. Zuerst würde er dafür sorgen, dass er das Blut und den Schmutz der fremden Welt abwusch, danach eventuell noch etwas essen und dann hatten sie Sex, bevor sie sich erschöpft dem Schlaf überantworteten. Heute würde keine Ausnahme darstellen, weshalb Ren bereits auf seinem Weg durch den Raum nach und nach aus den fleckigen, verschwitzten Klamotten schlüpfte und sie einer unordentlichen Spur gleich auf den Boden fallen ließ, bevor er splitterfasernackt durch die Tür der Nasszelle schlüpfte. 

XXXXXX

General Hux

Es war drei Tage später, als Captain Phasma in seinem Büro einen Bericht über den Beginn der Rohstoffförderung abgab, dass Hux ihre rote Nase und ihre krächzende Stimme bemerkte. Offenkundig hatte sie sich auf dem Planeten eine Erkältung geholt, doch das war nichts, was einen Offizier der Ersten Ordnung von seinen Pflichten ablenken konnte, weshalb Hux auch keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendete. Er vertraute darauf, dass sie entweder bereits auf der Krankenstation gewesen war, um sich mit allem Nötigen zu versorgen oder dies nach dem Gespräch tun würde. Mit dem Helm unter dem Arm und ohne ihren angeschlagenen Zustand auch nur mit einem Wort zu erwähnen, brachte sie den General auf den neusten Stand der Dinge, wobei sie Arihnda, die auf dem Sofa in der Ecke mit ihren Plüschtieren spielte, einen warmen Blick zu warf. 

Früher, in Hux ersten Jahren auf dem Schiff, war Phasma beinah so etwas wie seine Vertraute gewesen, bevor ihre Wege sich getrennt hatten und sie auf einen anderen Sternenzerstörer versetzt worden war und mit den Jahren hatte der General sie beinah vergessen, doch die unschönen Erlebnisse mit Mitaka hatten sie zurück in sein Gedächtnis gebracht. Es war ihm sinnvoll erschienen, eventuellen Ränkeschmieden einen Riegel vorzuschieben, indem er sich mit Menschen umgab, die ihm gegenüber loyal eingestellt waren, daher hatte er Phasma vor ein paar Monaten auf die Finalizer zurückgeholt. Vorsichtshalber hatte er Ren ihren Geist nach unlauteren Gedanken durchforsten lassen, doch da dieser nichts gefunden hatte, war Hux dazu übergegangen sie als eine der wenigen Menschen zu akzeptieren, die den Kontakt mit seiner Tochter pflegen durften.

Auch jetzt schenkte Ari der Frau in der chromblitzenden Rüstung ein strahlendes Lächeln und Hux konnte deutlich spüren, dass seine Tochter sich danach sehnte, dass Phasma zu ihr herüberkam und mit ihr spielte, da ihre Väter keine Zeit für sie hatten, doch der Captain war ebenfalls im Dienst, weshalb sie nach ihrem Rapport nur kurz über die Haare der Kleinen streichelte, bevor Hux sie aus seinem Büro entließ und sie sich entfernte.

Am Ende des nächsten Tageszyklus begann es.

Entgegen ihrer Art war Arihnda den ganzen Abend schon quengelig gewesen. Das Abendbrot wollte sie nicht essen, beim Baden war ihr das Wasser erst zu warm und dann zu kalt und als Hux ihr etwas vorlesen wollte, hörte seine Tochter gar nicht wirklich zu, sondern rutschte unruhig hin und her, so dass er es schließlich aufgab und sie vor dem Ende der Geschichte ins Bett brachte, doch auch da wühlte sie nur in den Kissen, greinte und stand ständig wieder auf, weil sie mal durstig, mal hungrig war und beim nächsten Mal auf die Toilette musste. Weder Hux, noch Kylo Ren bekamen an diesem Abend die Möglichkeit der Entspannung, weshalb sie, als es immer später wurde und Ari immer noch keine Ruhe gab, das Mädchen kurzer Hand mit in ihr eigenes Bett nahmen, wo sie dann endlich einschlief.

Das Erste, was Hux auffiel, als am Beginn der Alpha-Schicht sein Alarm einsetzte und er ihn noch im Halbschlaf abstellte, war die unnatürliche Wärme im Bett. Zwar war er daran gewohnt, dass Ren mehr Hitze ausstrahlte als die meisten anderen Menschen, die er kannte, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass der dunkelhaarige Ritter aufgrund des Kinderkörpers zwischen ihnen nicht in seiner gewohnten Pose an Hux Rücken schlafen konnte, war diese Erkenntnis doch eher ungewöhnlich. Trotzdem schob es Hux im ersten Moment auf sein vom Schlaf umnachtetes Gehirn, als er sich aufsetzte und seine Glieder streckte, bevor er zum Rand der Matratze rutschte und in einer zärtlichen Geste über Aris Kopf streichelte. Sofort schrillten in ihm alle Alarmglocken. Arihndas Haare waren klatschnass geschwitzt und das Kind war wärmer als normal, das bildete er sich nicht ein. Nein, sie glühte geradezu vor Fieber.

„Licht auf fünfzig Prozent“, gab Hux den Befehl und die Lampen erwachten unmittelbar zum Leben, so dass er jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass die Wangen seiner Tochter rot waren. Sie brauchten einen Medidroiden. Sofort. 

„Ren, wach auf.“ Der dunkelhaarige Ritter zuckte kurz, als er seine Aufforderung hörte, dann murmelte er etwas Unverständliches und schlief direkt weiter, doch Hux hatte nicht vor ihn damit gewähren zu lassen. „Ren, du musst aufwachen. Ari ist krank.“

Jetzt regte der schwarzhaarige Ritter sich doch. Dunkle Augen öffneten sich und er blinzelte verschlafen in das verhaltene Licht, bevor er sich aufrichtete und zuerst Hux und dann seine Tochter verwirrt ansah. „Ari hat Fieber“, erklärte Hux, indem er seine Finger erneut auf die Stirn des Mädchens legte, wo sich einen Moment später Rens Hand hinzugesellte, um zu dem selben Schluss zu kommen. „Ich lasse einen Droiden von der Krankenstation kommen“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige mit vom Schlaf kratziger Stimme, dann rutschte er aus dem Bett und griff sein Datenpad vom Nachttisch.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Es war eigenartig, aber bisher hatte Ren immer geglaubt, dass die Menschen, in denen die Macht stark war, immun gegen Krankheiten waren. So hatte es ihm sein Onkel beigebracht und obwohl Luke seiner Meinung nach in vielen Dingen falsch gelegen hatte, hatte es dennoch nie einen Moment gegeben, in dem Ren diese Aussage angezweifelt hatte. Er selbst konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so banale Dinge wie Husten oder Schnupfen gehabt zu haben. Die einzigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er eine Krankenstation aufsuchen musste, waren Verletzungen gewesen, die er im Kampf davon getragen hatte. Auch Arihnda war seit ihrer Geburt noch nie krank gewesen 

\- bis heute. 

Der Medidroide, der kurze Zeit später in ihrem Quartier auftauchte, musste das Kind für die Untersuchung wecken, was dazu führte, dass sie weinte und über Kopf und Halsschmerzen klagte, so dass Hux sie zuerst trösten musste, bevor der Droide ihren Hals und ihre Ohren untersuchen konnte. Gewissenhaft scannte er ihren Körper, wobei er besonders Temperatur und Lungentätigkeit prüfte, während ihre Väter daneben standen und auf ein Ergebnis warteten, dann kam die Entwarnung. Ein Infekt, nichts Ernstes, ließ der Medidroide sie wissen und verordnete fiebersenkende Stims, Tee und Lutschtabletten gegen die Entzündung im Hals, welche unmittelbar von der medizinischen Abteilung geliefert werden würden. Trotzdem entschied Hux seinen Tagesplan so abzuändern, dass er heute in ihrem Quartier arbeiten konnte. Obwohl es lange her war, konnte er sich gut daran erinnern, wie es für ihn als Kind gewesen war, fiebernd mit der Mandalorianischen Grippe allein in seinem Quartier zu liegen, nur unter der Aufsicht eines Droiden. Es war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel, wo er sich angesteckt hatte, doch obwohl er fast zwei Wochen bettlägerig gewesen war, hatte sein Vater sich nicht ein einziges Mal sehen lassen. 

Im Gegensatz zum General hatte Kylo Ren nicht den Luxus seinen Dienstplan so abzuändern, dass er ihnen Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Die Rohstoffförderung auf dem Planeten ohne Zwischenfälle zu beenden, hatte für das Schiff im Moment höchste Priorität, weshalb er verschiedene Termine mit Ingenieuren ihrer Flotte anberaumt hatte, bevor am späten Abend eine Holonet-Konferenz mit den Kommandanten der anderen Sternenzerstörer bevorstand. Obwohl die Schiffe über die halbe Galaxis verstreut war, war es wichtig, in regelmäßigen Intervallen einen Statusbericht zu erhalten, um Flugbahnen zu koordinieren, ihre Taktik abzusprechen und Probleme schon im Keim zu ersticken. Trotzdem hatte Ren kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei seine Tochter mit ihrer Erkrankung allein zu lassen, wusste er sie doch bei Hux in den besten Händen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Trotz der Medikamente war Arihnda über den Tag in einem äußerst unleidlichen Zustand. Wenn sie nicht gerade schlief, quengelte sie, so dass Hux in seiner Arbeit kaum voran kam. Bei den Mahlzeiten knabberte sie eher am Essen, als dass sie es aß, dafür trank sie umso mehr. Zu Beginn der Gamma-Schicht kam zu ihren Beschwerden auch noch ein Husten dazu, weshalb der General auf Anraten der Medizinischen Abteilung einen Saft, sowie einen Vernebler für den Nachtzyklus orderte, der die Luft im Quartier anfeuchten und somit dafür sorgen sollte, dass das Mädchen leichter atmen konnte. Trotzdem ging es ihr zum Abend hin kaum besser. Wann immer das Stim seine Wirkung verlor, wallte das Fieber wieder auf, so dass Hux ihr das nächste injizierte, damit sie wenigstens etwas Erleichterung verspürte.

„Mir ist heiß“, klagte Ari, als der General sie zu ihrer gewohnten Schlafenszeit ins Bett brachte.

„Das wird gleich besser, du wirst sehen. Morgen wirst du schon fast wieder gesund sein“, erwiderte Hux und er hoffte wirklich, dass er damit richtig lag, dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und zog die Decke über ihren kleinen Körper. „Und jetzt schlaf.“

Doch es wurde nicht besser. Es wurde schlimmer. 

Am Anfang versuchte Hux noch über die Hustenschauer hinweg zuhören, während er an seinem Schreibtisch arbeitete, in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann abebben würden, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Trotz des Verneblers, der Schwaden feuchter Luft in den Raum pumpte, war jedes Mal wenn Arihnda einatmete, ein feuchtes, schleimiges Geräusch zu hören, das einen weiteren, heftigen Anfall auslöste. Da er so ohnehin nicht arbeiten konnte, nahm Hux sie zu sich ins große Bett, schob sich mehrere Kissen unter den Rücken und lehnte seine Tochter an seine Schulter, damit sie erhöht lag und leichter atmen konnte. 

Die Sorge um sein kleines Mädchen schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu, wenn er sie ansah. Trotz der Stims war sie unnatürlich warm und ihre Augen glänzten fiebrig, doch der Medidroide hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie keine fiebersenkende Präparate vor dem nächsten Zyklus bekommen durfte, weshalb er ihre Stirn stattdessen mit feuchten Tüchern zu kühlen versuchte. Um sie nicht merken zu lassen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und um sie von ihrem Husten abzulenken erzählte ihr Hux Geschichten von der alten Republik und dem Imperium, streichelte ihr nassgeschwitztes Haar und gab ihr zu Trinken, damit sie den zähen Schleim leichter abhusten konnte, doch nichts davon brachte ihr wirklich Entlastung. 

Als der Nachtzyklus sich dem Ende näherte und keine Entschärfung der Krise in Sicht war, fasste Hux schließlich einen Entschluss. Behutsam, um Ari nicht zu wecken, die vor Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, stand er auf und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, von wo er sein Datenpad nahm und auf die Kommunikator Applikation drückte. Rens Frequenz war noch immer geschlossen. Vermutlich weil er weiterhin in dieser verfluchten Konferenz mit den Flottenkommandanten war, daher funkte er schließlich Captain Peavey an, der für die Delta-Schicht auf der Brücke eingeteilt war.

„Gehen Sie in das Büro des Obersten Anführers und sagen ihm, dass er mich auf der Krankenstation treffen soll.“

„Aber Lord Ren hat deutlich gemacht, dass er während der Konferenz nicht gestört werden will“, wagte Peavey einen Einwand, den Hux jedoch sofort zur Seite wischte.

„Es ist mir gleich, was er gesagt hat. Gehen sie und sagen Sie ihm, dass seine Tochter wirklich sehr krank ist.“

Der Captain nickte dienstbeflissen. „Jawohl, Sir.“

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Into the great wild open  
Across a land of blood and dreams  
I will save your heart from breaking  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wilde open)

General Hux

Eins musste Hux dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter lassen, er musste wirklich unmittelbar nachdem Peavey ihn unterrichtet hatte, die Konferenz beendet haben. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, wie er es geschafft hatte, so schnell auf der Krankenstation zu sein. Der General war mit ihrer Tochter nur unwesentlich früher eingetroffen, so dass das Ergebnis des erneuten Bioscans, sowie der Blut- und Urinprobe noch ausstand, die dem kleinen Mädchen entnommen worden war, obwohl sie sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt hatte. Hux war es gerade erst gelungen ihre Tränen zu trocknen, als ihr Vater auftauchte, so dass sie, sobald sie ihn sah, wieder zu weinen anfing, bis er sie auf den Arm nahm und solange auf sie einsprach, bis sie sich beruhigte und an seine Schulter gelehnt vor Erschöpfung einschlief. 

Unruhig ging Hux in der Zwischenzeit zwischen den Stühlen im Wartebereich auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, was die Tests ergeben hatten. Obwohl die Untersuchungen ausnahmslos von Droiden durchgeführt wurden, gab es auf der Krankenstation wie in allen Bereich des Sternenzerstörers in jeder Schicht auch einen humanoiden Arzt, der die Arbeiten koordinierte, überwachte und wenn es nötig war, die Gespräche mit dem Patienten oder den Angehörigen führte, da den Robotern in der Übermittlung von Diagnosen oftmals das Feingefühl fehlte. Für die Behandlung eines Infektes, einer Magenverstimmung oder wie damals im Fall von Hux Schwangerschaft, war ein Droide ausreichend, doch niemand hörte es gern von einer Maschine, wenn man zum Beispiel unter der Syphilis litt oder nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte. In seiner Karriere hatte Hux es bisher allerdings nur mit Droiden zu tun gehabt, weshalb er gleich ein ungutes Gefühl bekam, als der diensthabende Arzt, Dr. Patterson, sie zu sich ins Büro bat. 

Genau wie der Wartebereich und die Behandlungsräume, war auch dieser Raum in weißem Duraplast eingerichtet. Ein harter Kontrast zu den sonst eher dunklen Farben der Quartiere oder Büros und auch die Uniform des Arztes war weiß, ohne Rangabzeichen an den Schultern, was ihn als ziviles Mitglied der Ersten Ordnung kennzeichnete. Trotzdem unterstand er wie alle anderen Besatzungsmitglieder den beiden Männern vor sich, weshalb er sie auch mit dem gebührenden Respekt begrüßte. „Oberster Anführer, General, ich befürchte, ich habe keine gute Nachrichten. Wir werden Ihre Tochter unter Quarantäne stellen müssen.“

„Was?!“ platzte es aus Hux heraus. „Gestern hieß es noch, sie habe eine simple Erkältung!“

„Laut der Scans in ihrer Krankenakte, entsprach das zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch der Wahrheit“, beeilte sich der Arzt zu versichern. „Doch inzwischen hat sich die Infektion verschlimmert.“

„Das ist unmöglich“, hielt der General dagegen. „Wir haben alles getan, was Ihre Einheit angeordnet hat.“

„Das glaube ich Ihnen, aber die heutige Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass Arihnda unter einem angeborenen Immundefekt leidet“, erklärte Dr. Patterson, während er ihnen auf seinem Datenpad unzählige Zahlen, Skalen und Kurven zeigte, die für Hux nicht den leisesten Sinn ergaben. „Ihr Knochenmark produziert zu wenig weiße Blutkörperchen, deshalb hat sie praktisch keine Abwehrkräfte. Ein normaler Luftwegsinfekt wie dieser, würde von jedem gesunden Menschen einfach durchgemacht, aber bei ihr ist er zu einer lebensgefährlichen Lungenentzündung geworden.“

Entsetzt sah der General zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinab, dessen Kopf an Rens Halsbeuge lag. Sie wirkte friedlich wie sie schlief, die Wangen rosig, aber nicht mehr so rot wie zuvor, die Arme schlaff herabhängend. Dank des frisch injizierten Stims war das Fieber scheinbar gesunken, doch in ihrer Lunge rasselte es hörbar bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge. „Aber das kann man doch behandeln, oder nicht?“ hakte er nach.

Der Arzt bemühte sich um eine aufmunternde Miene, während er von einem Mann zum anderen sah. „Ich werde ihr ein Antibiotikum gegen die Infektion verschreiben, dann sollte es ihr innerhalb von einer Woche besser gehen, aber damit bekämpfen wir nur die Symptome, nicht die Ursache. Würde sie auf einem Planeten aufwachsen, wäre dieser Defekt schon sehr viel schneller entdeckt worden, aber hier auf dem Sternenzerstörer, wo es praktisch kaum Keime gibt, ist ihr Immunsystem noch nie gefordert worden. Jeder Kontakt mit anderen Menschen kann eine neue Infektion bedeuten und jede Infektion ist eine Gefahr, jeder noch so harmlose Keim könnte für sie tödlich sein, deshalb muss sie von der Mannschaft isoliert werden.“

Ungläubig starrte Hux den anderen Mann an, bevor er aufsprang und wie ein Tier im Käfig auf und ab lief. Alles in ihm war in Aufruhr und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Ren bei diesen vernichtenden Neuigkeiten so ruhig bleiben konnte. Der sonst so impulsive Ritter saß einfach nur da und streichelte im immer gleichen Rhythmus über Arihndas Rücken, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, doch Hux weigerte sich die Antwort des Arztes zu akzeptieren. Wollte es nicht. Konnte es nicht. „Aber es muss doch irgendeine Form der Behandlung geben. Irgendetwas, das wir tun können.“

„Eine Knochenmarktransplantation wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, um sie dauerhaft zu heilen“, führte der Arzt aus, indem er das Datenpad sinken ließ und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Aber dafür bräuchten wir einen passenden Spender.“

„Dann finden Sie einen, verdammt noch mal!“ fuhr Hux ihn an. „Auf diesem verfluchten Schiff leben hunderttausend Menschen, da wird doch wohl irgendjemand dabei sein, den Sie nehmen können!“

„So einfach ist das nicht, General“, versuchte Dr. Patterson zu beschwichtigen. „Die Zellen des Spenders müssen über die selben Gewebemerkmale verfügen, wie die Ihrer Tochter. Das ist bei Blutsverwandten schon schwierig, aber bei allen anderen Menschen eine absolute Seltenheit.“

„Dann nehmen Sie mich“, bot Hux an und war drauf und dran seine Jacke auszuziehen, um sich gleich jetzt und hier als Spender zur Verfügung zu stellen. „Ich bin ihre biologische Mutter, ich muss die gleichen Gewebemerkmale haben wie sie.“ Was ihn sonst so viel Überwindung kostete auszusprechen, ging ihm nun über die Lippen, ohne dass er überhaupt darüber nachdenken musste. Abgesehen davon, dass der Arzt seine medizinischen Untersuchungsergebnisse vermutlich bereits kannte und außerdem unter Schweigepflicht stand, war Hux in diesem Moment bereit sein Innerstes offen zu legen, wenn er Ari damit retten konnte. Sein Geheimnis war ohnehin nichts mehr wert, wenn sie starb.

„Es tut mir leid, General, die Datenbank hat Ihre Ergebnisse bereits mit denen ihrer Tochter abgeglichen und sie stimmen nicht vollständig überein“, erwiderte der Arzt bedauernd. „Ihre eigenen Zellen haben eine Übereinstimmung von achtundfünfzig Prozent, beim Obersten Anführer sind es fünfundsiebzig. Das reicht leider nicht für eine Knochenmarktransplantation aus.“

Hux gefror mitten in der Bewegung. Die Hoffnung, die gerade in ihm aufgekeimt war, zerfiel zu Staub, bevor sie überhaupt richtig wachsen konnte. „Das kann nicht sein“, gab er abwehrend zurück. „Wollen Sie uns etwa sagen, dass es hoffnungslos ist? Dass wir einfach dabei zusehen müssen, wie irgendein Virus unsere Tochter irgendwann umbringt?“

Dr. Patterson schwieg für einen langen Moment, schien abzuwägen, ob er es riskieren konnte die einzige Option anzusprechen, die es noch gab. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. „Es gäbe da noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Geschwister haben fast immer eine mehr als neunzig prozentige Übereinstimmung in den Gewebemerkmalen.“

Ein scharfer Schmerz schnitt bei diesen Worten in die Brust des Generals. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass der Eingriff seine Rettung gewesen war, doch jetzt würde er zu seinem Untergang werden. „Ich kann aber keine Kinder mehr bekommen“, antwortete er tonlos. „Meine Eileiter sind nicht mehr intakt.“

„Aber ihre Eierstöcke sind es schon“, bestätigte der Arzt Hux Annahme von vorhin. Scheinbar kannte er seine Krankenakte tatsächlich. „Wir könnten ein Ei reifen lassen, es zusammen mit dem Sperma des Obersten Anführers entnehmen und mit Hilfe einer Blutprobe ihrer Tochter in vitro einen Klon erzeugen, um die benötigten Zellen zu züchten.“

Allein die Vorstellung sorgte dafür, dass Hux das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ein Kind von uns in einem Laborglas züchten. Das Imperium hat das Erschaffen von Klonen nicht ohne Grund gestoppt.“ Nie in seinem Leben würde Hux die Bilder vergessen, die er während seiner Studien über die Zeit der Klonkriege in den Aufzeichnungen gesehen hatte. Fotos von Babys mit fehlenden Gliedmaßen, offenen Rücken, entstellten Gesichtern, platten Schädeln ohne Gehirn. Allesamt Folgen missglückter Klonungen. Akribisch notiert in Anzahl, Schwere der Missbildung und Überlebensfähigkeit. Er hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Bilder ertragen, bevor Hux die Lektüre beenden musste. Natürlich wusste der General, dass auch die Natur nicht fehlerlos war, doch nicht in dieser Häufigkeit und Schwere. 

Trotzdem hatte das Imperium das Klonen von Kindern nicht wegen der Verlustquote im Labor eingestellt, sondern weil die erwachsenen Klone anfällig für Fehleinschätzungen waren. Sie handelten aufgrund ihrer identischen Genetik trotz ihrer Konditionierung in bestimmten Situationen immer wieder gleich, was sich im Kampf als Nachteil erwies. Außerdem war ihre Sterblichkeitsrate auch in späteren Jahren noch wesentlich höher als die von echten Menschen. Ein Klon würde niemals die Lebensdauer eines normalen Menschen erreichen. So etwas konnte Hux keinem Kind von sich antun.

„Es müsste kein ausgereifter Embryo werden“, versuchte Dr. Patterson das Grauen zu relativieren. „Ein Fötus würde schon reichen, um die Zellen entnehmen zu können.“

Als ob es das besser machten würde. „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu. Klon hin oder Klon her, aber Sie reden hier von einem Kind von meinem Blut.“ Allein der Gedanke von einem Baby mit Arihndas Gesicht, gefangen hinter Glas, gezüchtet um zu sterben, damit sie leben konnte, sorgte dafür dass Hux schlecht wurde.

„Es mag sich grausam anhören, aber es wäre die Rettung für Ihre Tochter“, erwiderte der Arzt mit Nachdruck.

„Auf Kosten des Lebens eines Kindes das genetisch gesehen ihr Zwilling wäre!“ hielt Hux hitzig dagegen.

„Armitage. Beruhige dich.“ Nie, absolut nie sprach ihn Ren mit seinem Vornamen an. Es war wie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zwischen ihnen, so wie Kylo für ihn stets nur Ren war. Und ausgerechnet dieser Ausruf war das erste Mal, dass Ren in das Gespräch eingriff. 

Doch Hux wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Wie denn auch, wenn er gerade erfahren hatte, dass Ari sterben würde, wenn er nicht bereit war einen Klon von ihr erzeugen zu lassen, der als lebendes Ersatzteillager dienen sollte? Allein wenn er in Rens ruhiges Gesicht sah, wollte Hux am liebsten schreien und toben und irgendetwas kaputt schlagen und nur der Anblick seiner schlafenden Tochter hielt ihn davon ab es wirklich zu tun. „Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn es in jedem Fall um ein totes Kind geht!“ brach es trotzdem aus ihm heraus und er hörte selbst, dass er kurz davor war hysterisch zu werden.

Ren hatte es offenkundig auch gehört, denn anstatt weiter auf ihn einzureden, wandte er sich nun an den Arzt. „Dr. Patterson, lassen Sie uns bitte für einen Moment allein.“

In einer ergebenen Geste neigte der Mann den Kopf. „Natürlich, Oberster Anführer“, entgegnete er sofort, bevor er aufstand und den Raum verließ, wobei er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Kaum, dass er gegangen war, sprach Ren ihn wieder an. „Setz dich bitte und hör mir zu.“

„Ich kann dich auch hören, während ich stehe“, gab Hux giftig zurück, doch der andere Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich würde es aber vorziehen, wenn du mich ansiehst, während wir sprechen, anstatt ständig hin und her zu laufen.“

Obwohl es Hux widerstrebte der Aufforderung nachzukommen, setzte er sich doch. Ein Streit würde sie nicht weiter bringen und die Tatsache, dass Ren den Arzt vor die Tür geschickt hatte, bedeutete möglicher Weise, dass er noch eine andere Lösung gefunden hatte. Etwas, das möglicher Weise mit Methoden zu tun hatte, die gegen die Erste Ordnung verstießen oder mit der dunklen Seite der Macht zu tun hatte, aber wenn dem so sein sollte, wäre es Hux auch egal. „Ich bin ganz Ohr“, ließ er den dunkelhaarigen Ritter wissen.

„Es gibt vielleicht noch einen anderen Weg“, begann Ren. „Ich könnte dich heilen. Die Eileiter wieder funktionsfähig machen. Wir könnten ein Kind zeugen, das Ari's Rettung sein könnte. Ohne zu klonen und ohne dass es dafür sterben müsste.“

Hux glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. „Was? Was sagst du da?“

„Rey hat mir damals gezeigt, wie man heilt.“ Ren wusste, dass er sich hier auf sehr dünnes Eis begab. Seit Jahren hatten sie den Namen der Schrottsammlerin nicht mehr ausgesprochen, die bei ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung den Tod gefunden hatte, doch auch wenn Ren wusste, wie sehr Hux seine frühere Verbindung zu dieser Frau hasste, war es vielleicht ihre einzige Möglichkeit.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das alles dann soll“, erwiderte der General verwirrt. „Wofür brauchen wir ein Baby? Warum heilst du nicht Ari?“

„Weil das, was unsere Tochter hat, keine Verletzung oder eine Krankheit ist“, erklärte Ren, indem er ein weiteres Mal über den schmalen Rücken des Mädchens streichelte. „Es ist ein genetischer Defekt von Geburt an, so etwas kann die Macht nicht beheben. Es tut mir leid.“

„Nein mir tut es leid“, knurrte Hux frustriert. „Da wäre diese verfluchte Macht endlich mal zu irgendetwas nutze und dann kann sie unser Kind nicht retten.“

„Bitte, denk wenigstens darüber nach“, bat ihn Ren, bevor er eine Hand von Aris Körper nahm und behutsam auf Hux Unterarm legte. „Wenn ich dazu in der Lage wäre, würde ich es tun, aber mir fehlen dafür leider die körperlichen Voraussetzungen.“

„Aber mir nicht, weil ich eigentlich eine Frau in der Verkleidung eines Mannes bin, das ist es doch was du damit sagen willst nicht wahr?!“ fuhr Hux auf, während er Rens Hand abschüttelte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn wütender machte. Die Tatsache, dass Ari krank war oder dass ihre einzige Rettung darin bestand, dass er die Identität, die er seit seiner Jugend angenommen hatte, ablegen und wieder zu einer Frau werden musste.

„Ich will damit gar nichts sagen“, antwortete Ren defensiv. „Außer in dieser Sache habe ich dich immer als Mann behandelt, aber es ist nun einmal nicht zu leugnen, dass du die Fähigkeit hast, Kinder zu gebären.“

In einer Mischung aus Stolz und Wut reckte Hux das Kinn, bevor er ihn herausfordernd anfunkelte. „Ich bin mehr Mann, als du es jemals sein wirst, weil ich mich willentlich dafür entschieden habe einer zu sein.“

Ren erwiderte nichts darauf, denn es gab auch nichts, was er dazu hätte sagen können. Es war die Wahrheit. Er selbst würde nie verstehen, wie es für Hux war, gegen die Natur und den eigenen Körper kämpfen zu müssen, um der sein zu können, als der er sich fühlte. „Ich würde dich nie darum bitten, wenn es nicht um Leben und Tod ginge“, sagte er schließlich. „Du würdest es nicht für mich tun oder für die Erste Ordnung. Es wäre für Ari.“

„Ja, das passt dir wunderbar in den Plan, nicht wahr?“ entgegnete Hux bitter. „Dass du doch noch deinen Willen nach einem zweiten Kind bekommst.“

Trotz der ablehnenden Haltung des anderen Mannes wagte es Ren trotzdem noch einmal eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm zu legen. „Glaubst du, ich habe mir das gewünscht?“, begann Ren ernst. „Das unsere Tochter todkrank ist? Egal, was du von mir denkst, aber ich liebe unser Kind und würde mir lieber einen Arm abhacken, anstatt sie leiden zu sehen. Bitte Hux, ich weiß seit Jahren, was du getan hast. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich dich einfach heilen können, während du schliefst ohne dass du mehr gemerkt hättest als ein Zwicken. Aber ich habe deine Entscheidung respektiert. Ich habe dich respektiert, doch hier geht es nicht mehr nur um uns. Hier geht es um das Leben unserer Tochter.“

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?!“ spuckte ihm Hux entgegen. Es war einfach unfair dieses Opfer von ihm zu verlangen. Seine Tochter war sein Leben. Sie bedeutete ihm mehr als sein Rang, als die Finalizer und die Erste Ordnung zusammen, doch ihretwegen ein zweites Kind zu bekommen, würde ihm alles abverlangen.„Denkst du, es ist mir egal, ob sie lebt oder stirbt? Verflucht, Ren, Ari ist vermutlich das einzig Gute, das wir je zusammen geschaffen haben, aber ein zweites Kind? Ein Baby um Arihndas Leben zu retten? Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um mich von der ersten Schwangerschaft zu erholen und mich nicht wie ein Fremder im eigenen Körper zu fühlen. Keine Ahnung, ob ich das noch einmal durchstehen würde.“

„Du bist nicht allein. Ich würde dir helfen so gut ich kann“, erbot sich Ren, indem er die Tatsache, dass der General seine Hand noch nicht abgewehrt hatte dahin gehend nutzte, mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf seinen Arm zu massieren.

„So wie du mir damals geholfen hast?“ fragte Hux sarkastisch. „Nein, vielen Dank.“

Der Ausdruck in Rens Augen zeigte, dass er ihn mit diesem Vorwurf verletzt hatte, doch es war nicht die Zeit, um sich deshalb beleidigt zurückzuziehen, weshalb er trotzdem fortfuhr: „Ich schwöre, bei Ari's Leben, ich würde nichts tun, ohne mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Keine Entscheidung und keine Medikamente, ohne dass du es ausdrücklichst billigst.“

„Verzeih mir, wenn ich mir das vorher schriftlich geben lasse“, gab der General trocken zurück. „Das sowie deinen absoluten Schutz gegenüber der Mannschaft. Auch wenn der letzte Anschlag lange zurückliegt, würde ich nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass ein korrupter Lieutenant oder Corporal, wenn er meinen Zustand erkennt, das nicht als Gelegenheit ansieht mich beiseite zu schaffen.“

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es dafür eine Versicherung braucht“, entgegnete Ren sofort. „Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass jemand Hand an dich legt. Mit oder ohne meinem Kind in deinem Bauch.“

Rens Worte konnten vielschichtig aufgefasst werden, als Liebeserklärung oder auch nur als Besitzanspruch auf den General, doch egal wie Ren sie gemeint hatte, war es beruhigend dass er sich ihm versicherte. „Gut zu wissen, aber selbst wenn ich damit einverstanden wäre, bin ich dreiundvierzig, verdammt. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es überhaupt noch möglich ist, dass ich schwanger werden könnte.“

„Wir könnten es versuchen“, ermutigte Ren den General. „Wir haben es einmal geschafft ein Leben zu zeugen, wir könnten es auch ein zweites Mal tun. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir immer noch über das nachdenken, was der Doktor gesagt hat. Okay?“

Für einen Moment schloss Hux die Augen, dann atmete er tief durch, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das wirklich einmal sagen würde, aber ja. Ich bin einverstanden.“

Es war Ren anzusehen, dass ihn diese Antwort erleichterte. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, Hux überzeugen zu können, doch was hatte dieser schon für eine Wahl? „Danke. Egal ob es klappt oder nicht, wir stehen das zusammen durch. Für Ari.“

„Für Ari.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Keiner von ihnen weihte den Arzt in ihren Plan ein, bevor sie zurück in ihr Quartier gingen. Bisher wusste niemand an Bord des Schiffes von Rens Fähigkeit zu heilen und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde dies auch so bleiben. Sollten sie Erfolg haben, würde es früh genug sein, um die medizinische Abteilung zu informieren, damit Hux mit Vitaminen oder anderen Medikamenten versorgt werden konnte. Es war ihm richtig erschienen den eigentlichen Vorgang nicht auf der Krankenstation durchzuführen, sondern in ihrem Quartier, wo sie ungestört waren und Hux sich sicher fühlen konnte, trotzdem hatte auf dem ganzen Rückweg eine unterschwellige Spannung zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Während Ren Arihnda, die es aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung gar nicht merkte, wie er ihr ein antibiotisches Stim ins Genick injizierte, behutsam in ihr Bett legte, stand Hux die ganze Zeit mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht daneben. Ren konnte seine Nervosität und seine Angst geradezu fühle. Sie pulsierte durch ihn wie ein Störsignal es bei einem Funkspruch tat. 

Natürlich verstand er, dass Hux sich vor der Heilung fürchtete. Der Generals hatte keinen Zugang zur Macht. Verstand sie nicht. Vertraute ihr nicht, so wie Ren es tat. Er selbst wusste, es würde alles gut werden und dieses Gefühl versuchte er auch an Hux zu übertragen, als er ihn schweigend ansah. Einen langen Moment erwiderte der Rothaarige den Blick mit einer Intensität, als sei es ein Kräftemessen, so als versuchte er Ren zum Wegsehen zu bringen, doch dieser blickte voller Ruhe zurück, so dass der General irgendwann die Lider niederschlug. Hux seufzte ergeben, dann begann er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu lösen. Ren tat nichts, sondern stand nur da, sah ihm zu, bis er geendet hatte und es über einen der Stühle am Esstisch hing. Dann schlüpfte Hux aus den Schuhen und zog die Hose aus, bevor er sie auf der Sitzfläche ablegte. 

Als er sich zu Ren umdrehte, stellte dieser fest, dass die Arme des Rothaarigen mit einer Gänsehaut überzogen waren. Er zitterte vor Anspannung, doch so wollte Ren ihn nicht haben. Die Gefahr, dass er Hux weh tun würde, wenn dieser sich verspannte, war einfach zu groß. Er würde sich fallen lassen müssen, damit es schmerzfrei funktionierte. Stumm bat ihn Ren um sein Vertrauen, als er Hux die Hand hinhielt und mit ihm zum Bett ging. Es hatte etwas eigenartig Intimes, als der Rothaarige sich auf den Rücken legte, während Ren voll bekleidet neben seinem Körper kniete. Obwohl der General noch immer seine Unterwäsche trug, fühlte er sich beinah genauso nackt, wie als er das erste Mal mit Ren geschlafen hatte. Daher zuckte er auch unbewusst zusammen, als er die Hände des Ritters am Bund seines Slips fühlte, doch Ren zog ihn ihm nicht aus. Er schob ihn lediglich so weit hinab, bis die Narbe zu sehen war, der Arihnda ihr Leben zu verdanken hatte. 

Ohne es verhindern zu können, zuckten Hux Augen hin und her, bis sie einen Punkt an der Decke gefunden hatten, an den er sie heften konnte. Sein Puls hämmerte so laut, dass er Ren Kopfschmerzen verursachen würde, wenn er dem Krach länger ausgesetzt war, weshalb er erneut die Macht zur Hilfe rief. Rens Bewusstsein, mit dem er das des Generals berührte ,war stark und ruhig und voller Zuversicht, während er sich bemühte dieses Gefühl an ihn zu übermitteln und nach mehreren langen Minuten wich die Spannung endlich langsam aus Hux Körper. Seine Augen schlossen sich und die Hände, die er eben noch verkrampft an seiner Seite gehalten hatte, öffneten sich, bis sie ruhig mit den Handflächen nach unten auf dem Laken lagen. 

Nun konnte es losgehen. Die Finger des Ritters waren warm und rau zugleich, als er sie auf Hux nackte Haut legte. Er musste sich konzentrieren, tief in den Mann neben sich hinein tasten. Zuerst spürte er nur das Narbengewebe unter seinen Händen, doch dann drang er tiefer und tiefer in ihn hinein. Lernte wie sich die Fasern anfühlten, aus denen Hux Körper gebaut war. Erkannte den Unterschied zwischen Muskeln und Sehnen, Blutgefäßen und Organen. Fühlte wie die Energie durch Hux floss und ging diesen Strömen nach, bis er einen Ort fand, wo Stillstand herrschte. Dort, wo eine Störung, ein Riss im Fluss der Lebenskraft war, verharrte er, bündelte seine Kraft, sandte einen Stoß seiner Energie, seiner eigenen Lebenskraft in ihn, um die Störung zu beheben, Hux Körper zu heilen, wo die Heiler seinerzeit die Eileiter durchtrennt hatten. Unterbewusst fühlte er ein Zittern im Körper unter seinen Händen, dann hörte er den General nach Luft schnappen, doch da es kein Laut des Schmerzes war, fuhr er fort, so lange bis er merkte, dass die Energie im Gleichgewicht war. Erst dann zog er sich zurück. Tastete sich auf dem selben Weg aus Hux hinaus, den er auch in ihn genommen hatte, bis sein Bewusstsein wieder in seinem eigenen Körper angekommen war. 

Ren atmete tief durch, dann öffnete er die Augen, in dem Wissen, dass er erfolgreich gewesen war.

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

Set me free

Kapitel 3

I swear to god  
I'm the devil  
Raise your hands to the sky and praise  
I'm a thief  
You're a liar  
But we live in our wildest dreams

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wilde open)

Kylo Ren

Es dauerte fünf Tage bis Arihnda endlich fieberfrei war und weder Kylo Ren noch General Hux fanden in diesem Zeitraum allzu viel Schlaf. Trotz der Antibiose schaffte es das kleine Mädchen in den Tagen bis das Mittel anschlug eine Mittelohr- und eine Mandelentzündung zu entwickeln, was ihren Gesamtzustand weiter verschlechterte. Sie konnte kaum essen, hustete sich die Lunge aus dem Leib und weinte ständig vor Schmerzen. Stundenlang musste einer ihrer Väter sie umher tragen und sie beruhigen und erst wenn sie vollkommen ausgelaugt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte war, schlief sie mit Hilfe der fiebersenkenden Stims endlich ein. In den ersten Tagen versuchte Hux noch seinen Pflichten als Kommandant nachzukommen, aber da er das Quartier weder verlassen wollte, noch die Ruhe fand von hieraus zu arbeiten, übertrug er seine Schichten schließlich an einen der anderen Offiziere, bis es Ari besser ging, so dass er sich die Betreuung seiner Tochter mit Ren teilen und in den Zeiten in denen sie schlief selbst kurz die Augen schließen konnte. Kylo Ren hatte im Gegenzug alle Aktivitäten, die eine Abwesenheit vom Schiff bedeuten würden, auf Eis gelegt und arbeitete soweit es ging ebenfalls aus dem Quartier heraus. 

So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, keine direkte Kontrolle über die Vorgänge auf der Finalizer zu haben, so konnte er seine Familie im Moment nicht allein lassen. Auch wenn Hux es niemals offen sagen würde, aber er brauchte ihn. Der Rothaarige stand in mehr als einer Hinsicht am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs. Nervös und mental unausgeglichen durch das Absetzen seiner Hormone, checkte er selbst im Schlaf ständig Aris Temperatur und ihre Atmung, so als habe er Angst, sie könne ihm unter den Händen wegsterben, wenn er sie für einen Moment unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Am Tag nach der Diagnosestellung auf der Krankenstation hatte der General in den Eingang ihres Quartiers eine Desinfektionsschleuse einbauen lassen, so dass alles und jeder, der die Tür passierte so gut wie keimfrei gemacht wurde. Außerdem ließ er einen Medidroiden für sie auf Abruf bereithalten, der ihre Tochter jederzeit scannen konnte, wovon er gerade in der kritischen Phase der Krankheit immer wieder Gebrauch machte. Mindestens zwei Mal am Tag ließ er den Droiden in ihr Quartier kommen und Arihnda einem Bioscan unterziehen, um eine Verschlechterung ihres Zustands bereits bei den ersten Anzeichen zu behandeln. 

Ren wusste, dass sie über den Berg war, als das Mädchen das erste Mal nach gezuckerten Marilani-Blüten verlangte, einer Süßigkeit, die ihre Leibspeise war. Während Ren sie in der Regel essen ließ, was sie wollte, war Hux normaler Weise strickt dagegen, ihr Süßes zu geben, aber in diesem Fall hatte auch er keine Einwände, als sie sich mit Appetit über die Blüten hermachte. Jetzt, wo ihre Krankheit langsam abklang, wurde auch Hux endlich wieder ruhiger, so dass er es wagte sie für kurze Zeit allein zu lassen, doch erst einen Monat nach der verhängnisvollen Diagnose traute er ihrer Gesundheit weit genug, um wieder seinem gewohnten Schichtplan nachzugehen. Arihndas Husten hielt sich allerdings hartnäckig und begleitete sie auch noch Wochen später in den Schlaf, doch die Ärzte versicherten ihren Vätern, dass sie für dieses Mal über den Berg war, was bedeutete dass sie sich nun endlich dem Vorhaben widmen konnten, ihrer Tochter ein Geschwisterchen zu schenken, das sie retten sollte.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Jeden Morgen die gleiche Prozedur. Auf die Toilette gehen, eine Probe abzweigen, auf das Ergebnis warten. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was ihm lieber war. Ein negatives Ergebnis, das ihm erlaubte seiner Routine ohne Verzögerung nachgehen zu können oder ein positives Resultat, das erneut die Hoffnung mit sich brachte, dieses Mal erfolgreich zu sein.

Die Sekunden vergingen.   
Schließlich erschien ein grünes Licht. Ein fruchtbarer Tag.

Hux seufzte ergeben, während er den Slip wieder hochzog und die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete. Er musste nicht bis zum Bett gehen, um zu sehen, dass Ren wach war. Braune Augen sahen ihn im Schein der Notbeleuchtung fragend an und Hux nickte nur, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück in die Nasszelle ging. Die Tür ließ er hinter sich offen, wusste er doch dass der andere Mann nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Fast mechanisch zog er seine Unterwäsche aus und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, bevor er in die Dusche trat und das Wasser anstellte. Trotz des Rauschens hörte er das Klappen der Tür, bevor ein Klicken verriet, dass sie verriegelt wurde. Sicher war sicher, auch wenn Ari scheinbar noch schlief.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen stand Hux unter dem Wasserstrahl, als sich starke Arme von hinten um ihn legten. Ein harter Körper pressten sich an seinen Rücken, während raue Lippen seinen Hals liebkosten, ihn küssten, an ihm saugten und knabberten. Es nahm ein wenig von dem Reiz zu wissen, dass der Sex nur dem einen Zweck diente, trotzdem war Hux froh, dass sein Körper instinktiv auf Rens Präsenz reagierte. Seinen niederen Instinkten war es egal, dass sein Gehirn nur widerwillig auf den eingespielten, immer gleichen Ablauf reagierte. Ohne Gegenwehr schmolz sein Körper gegen den des anderen Mannes, rieb sich an seinem Geschlecht und wurde feucht als er das Erwachen von Rens Glied an seiner Kehrseite fühlte. Warm traf ihn Rens Atem auf seiner nassen Wange, dann drehte ihn der andere Mann herum, so dass sie sich jetzt Auge in Auge gegenüber standen. 

Rens Pupillen waren weit vor Lust, als er Hux ansah, dann küsste er ihn auf den Mund. Feucht und hungrig und bereit und die Lippen des Generals bewegten sich wie eine Kopie mit ihm. Fordernd drängte Ren ihn zurück, bis Hux Rücken die Wand berührte. Die Hände rechts und links von Hux Körper abgestützt, fuhr er damit fort ihn zu küssen, bis der General ein Bein vom Boden nahm und es gegen die gegenüber liegende Wand stemmte, um ihm den Zugang leichter zu machen, dann drang Ren in ihn ein. Ein erstickter Laut, kam über Hux Lippen, doch er hatte sich schnell gefangen. Um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, hatte er seine Arme um den Hals des Ritters gelegt. Sein Blick hielt den von Ren, gestattete es sich nicht wegzusehen, als würde der Kontakt ihn der Kontrolle versichern und Ren erwiderte den Blick. Seine Augen hatten etwas Brennendes, Hypnotisches, während er immer wieder in den Körper des Generals stieß, so als könne er allein mit seinem Willen dafür sorgen, dass es dieses Mal klappte. Das Plätschern des Wassers übertönte ihr keuchendes Atmen, doch das Geräusch ihrer Becken, die klatschend aneinander krachten war trotzdem immer noch zu hören. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide bebten und zitterten und als Ren, dann seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper schob und mit seinem Daumen über das Nervenbündel an Hux Scheide strich, war es schließlich geschehen und der General kam mit einem erstickten Laut, der ein unterdrückter Fluch und ein Stöhnen zugleich zu sein schien. Das Zusammenziehen seiner Muskeln sorgte dafür, dass auch Ren nicht mehr lange brauchte, bevor er sich mit einem Laut tief aus seiner Kehle in ihn ergoss.

Einen langen Moment blieben sie so stehen, noch immer zu einem Körper verschmolzen und warteten darauf, dass Rens Erbgut eine Chance hatte sich in Hux Körper einzunisten. Erst als sein Glied langsam erschlaffte, nahm Hux sein Bein herunter und der dunkelhaarige Ritter zog sich zurück. Ohne große Worte, nur mit einem fahriges Pressen seiner Lippen auf den Haaransatz des Rothaarigen, wusch Ren sich sauber, bevor er aus der Dusche stieg und Hux seiner Morgentoilette überließ. Der General säuberte sich gründlich von den Resten des Spermas, das dabei war seine Beine hinabzulaufen, hoffend und betend, dass es dieses Mal funktioniert hatte, bevor er seinen restlichen Körper einseifte und mit der eigentlichen Routine begann.

Seit fünf Monaten versuchten sie schon ein Kind zu zeugen, bisher ohne Erfolg. Abgesehen von den selben Symptomen, die er auch damals gehabt hatte, als Ren seine Injektionen ausgetauscht hatte, merkte Hux in den ersten Monaten keinen großen Unterschied. Sein Bartwuchs war stagniert, die Rasur eher Gewohnheit als wirklich nötig. Die kläglichen Rest seiner Brüste waren äußerst empfindlich, er hatte Hitzewallungen und ihm war immer wieder schwindelig, aber er blutete nicht, was ihn fast darin bestärkte, dass die sogenannte Heilung ein Flop gewesen war, auch wenn die Ärzte nach einem Scan bestätigt hatten, dass seine Eileiter wieder intakt waren. Es dauerte nur halt ein wenig bis sein Körper die männlichen Hormone abgebaut hatte, ließen sie ihn wissen. Sie müssten eben Geduld haben, wurde ihnen gesagt, aber Hux, mit seinem taktischen Kalkül, konnte auch hier nicht ohne einen Plan auskommen. In gegenseitiger Absprache hatten sie beschlossen der ersten Phase sechs Monate zuzugestehen. Wenn er bis dahin nicht schwanger geworden war, würde er den Ärzten gestatten, ihm Hormone zu spritzen, die dafür sorgen würden, dass mehr als nur eine Eizelle pro Monat heranreifte, um so die Chance einer Befruchtung zu erhöhen. Erst wenn sie auch diese Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft hatten, würde Hux es zulassen über eine in vitro Fertilisation überhaupt nachzudenken. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Noch gab es Hoffnung, auch wenn sie mit jedem Monat der verging weniger wurde. 

Es waren gemischte Gefühle in ihm hochgekommen, als er vier Monate nach der letzten Injektion, tatsächlich eine Mensturation bekam. Noch nie hatte sich Hux vor seinem eigenen Körper dermaßen geekelt wie jetzt, als ihm dieser mehr denn je bewusst machte, dass er nicht der Mann war, als der er sich fühlte, sondern die Frau, die er nie hatte sein wollen. Doch abgesehen von dem Unwillen die Auswirkungen des weiblichen Zyklus ertragen zu müssen, ließ das Blut doch die Hoffnung aufkommen, dass sie nun endlich Erfolg haben würden. Wie ein Mantra hatte er das Bild seiner Tochter herauf beschworen, während er die Einlage in seiner Hose mehrfach täglich wechselte und sich nach jedem Toilettengang gesäubert hatte. Er tat das für sie, für ihr Leben und dieses Opfer würde alles wert sein, das er erduldete.

Was letztendlich auch den Sex mit einschloss. Nicht dass er grundsätzlich etwas dagegen hatte mit Ren zu schlafen, daran hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren gewöhnt, aber die Tatsache, dass ihnen jetzt ein Computer die Zeiten vorgab, an denen sie intim miteinander sein mussten, wenn sie die Chance auf ein Baby haben wollten, machte ihn frustriert und wütend zugleich. Jeden Morgen der gleiche Test, um zu sehen ob er fruchtbar war und dann ein Quickie vor seiner Schicht. Seit Arihnda ihre Räume nicht mehr verlassen durfte, hatte sie zu viel Energie und schlief schlechter, so dass sie darüber einig gewesen waren, den morgendlichen Akt in die Nasszelle zu verlegen. Entweder unter der Dusche oder stehend gegen die Tür. Es war nicht unbedingt ideal, aber der einzige ungestörte Bereich in ihrem Quartier, wobei sie in Ermangelung an Alternativen inzwischen auch schon in Hux Büro intim geworden waren. Immerhin gab es dort einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl, damit sie in den Positionen variieren konnten. Trotzdem fing der Sex nach Plan an an ihrer beider Nerven zu zerren. Sie brauchten ein Ergebnis und sie brauchten es bald, damit Ari endlich geheilt werden konnte. 

Als General Hux zwanzig Minuten später das Badezimmer verließ, traf er Ari in der Gesellschaft ihres Vater an, der am Tisch die Frühstücksutensilien verteilte, die ein Droide vorbeigebracht hatte, während sie lebhaft auf ihn einsprach. Scheinbar war die Kleine gerade erst aufgewacht, denn ihr Gesicht war ganz verquollen vom Schlaf und sie trug noch ihre Nachtwäsche, trotzdem war ihr Redeschwall kaum zu bremsen und Hux fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, von wem sie das eigentlich geerbt hatte. 

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin“, begrüßte er seine Tochter, die sofort als sie ihn sah, auf ihn zu stürmte. „Pa, gehst du zur Brücke?“

„Ja, mein Schatz. Ich bin für die Alpha-Schicht eingeteilt“, erklärte der General, indem er Ari auf den Arm hob und sie liebevoll auf die Wange küsste. Auch ohne Ren anzusehen, merkte er die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen auf sich ruhen. Offenkundig ahnten sie beide schon, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch entwickeln würde, kam es in den letzten Wochen doch immer wieder zu solchen Szenen.

„Ich will auch mal wieder mit. Darf ich?“ stellte Ari in diesem Moment die Frage, die Hux schon befürchtet hatte.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht“, entgegnete er bedauernd, bevor er sie wieder auf dem Boden absetzte und vor ihren Augen in seine Schuhe schlüpfte. Sie hatten versuchte es ihr so kindgerecht wie möglich zu erklären, ohne ihr Angst zu machen. Dass da winzig kleine Erreger lauerten, die sie schon einmal krank gemacht hatten und denen ihr kindliches Immunsystem nicht gewachsen war. Dass sie daran sterben konnte, musste sie nicht wissen.

„Aber ich huste schon ganz lange nicht mehr“, beharrte das Kind. „Ich bin ganz gesund. Wirklich.“ Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie zu ihrem Vater empor, der ihrem Blick jedoch auswich.

„Ich weiß, aber damit das so bleibt, musst du hier bleiben.“ Nachdem er die Jacke seiner Uniform übergezogen hatte, warf Hux einen Blick auf sein Datenpad, welches er auf dem Sideboard deponiert hatte. Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, würde er es nicht mehr schaffen vor Schichtbeginn auf der Brücke zu sein. Als Kommandant der Finalizer hatte er eine Vorbildfunktion, die er sehr ernst nahm. Wenn er nicht pünktlich kam, wie sollte er dann von seinen Crew-Mitgliedern erwarten, dass sie es waren?

„Ich will aber nicht hier bleiben. Hier ist es langweilig. Ich will mit dir gehen.“ Große blaue Augen mit winzigen braunen Sprenkeln sahen zu Hux hoch und der General brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um nicht einzubrechen. Sie verstand es einfach noch nicht, schließlich war sie erst vier Jahre alt. Egal welche Argumente er nannte, seine Tochter würde keins davon akzeptieren, doch dem Himmel sei Dank kam Ren ihm in diesem Moment zur Hilfe.

„Prinzessin, ich bleibe doch heute Morgen bei dir“, erbot sich der dunkelhaarige Ritter, indem er näher trat. „Wir können zusammen üben, wie man nur mit der Macht einen Turm aus den Klötzen baut, die du bekommen hast. Oder wir können deinen Ewok nach ganz oben auf das Regal schweben zu lassen. Was meinst du?“

„Ich will aber mit Pa gehen!“ Die Gläser auf dem Tisch begannen deutlich zu klirren während sich Arihnda in einen Wutanfall hinein steigerte. Nicht mehr lange und es würden Sachen durch die Gegend fliegen. Es wäre nicht der erste Vorfall dieser Art. Erst vor einer Woche war eine Vase zu Bruch gegangen, als sie ihren Willen nicht bekommen hatte, doch keiner ihrer Väter war gewillt, sie mit diesen nicht nur sprichwörtlichen Machtspielen durchkommen zu lassen. 

„Ari, jetzt ist es gut. Sei lieb und lass Papa gehen.“ Mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der dem kleinen Mädchen sagte, dass er keine Widerrede und keinen Einsatz der Macht dulden würde, entwand Ren ihre Arme von Hux Bein, an dem sie sich festgeklammert hatte und setzte sie auf einen der Stühle am Tisch, wo sie mit Tränen in den Augen und zitternder Unterlippe sitzen blieb. Schweren Herzens wandte Hux sich ab, doch er hatte die Desinfektionsschleuse vor der Tür zum Korridor noch nicht erreicht, als Ren ihn einholte und dem General eine silberne Dose in die Hand drückte.

Verwirrt runzelte Hux die Stirn. „Was ist das?“

„Frühstück“, erklärte Ren, bevor er mit Nachdruck hinzufügte. „Und ich erwarte, dass du es isst“

XXXXXX

General Hux

Seit Arihnda ihr Quartier nicht mehr verlassen konnte, schätzte Hux es noch weniger als zuvor, wenn Ren den Sternenzerstörer für eine Mission verließ, bedeutete es doch, dass er nicht nur die Pflichten des Obersten Anführers während seiner Abwesenheit übernahm, sondern sich auch noch allein um seine Tochter kümmern musste, die im Moment vor Energie schier zu bersten schien. Obwohl er versuchte seine Termine so zu legen, dass er ihre Räume so wenig wie möglich verlassen musste, war es trotzdem kaum möglich alles so auszurichten, dass er mehrere Tage, wenn nicht sogar noch länger aus seinem Quartier heraus arbeitete, weshalb er mit knirschenden Zähen das Kind doch öfter als ihm lieb war beim Nanny Droiden zurücklassen musste. 

Doch obwohl die Maschine eine immense Erleichterung darstellte, war sie doch kein Ersatz für einen Menschen aus Fleisch und Blut, weshalb Ari nach seiner Schicht einem Gummiball gleich um ihn herum hüpfte und ihn zum Spielen zu animieren versuchte, was ihr Hux natürlich nicht abschlagen konnte. Wenn sie unausgeglichen war, nahmen die durch die Macht verstärkten Ausbrüche zu und obwohl Hux versuchte sich davon unbeeindruckt zu zeigen, war er sich doch im Klaren darüber, dass sie ihn damit unbeabsichtigt verletzten oder sogar töten konnte. Zwar hatte er keine Angst vor ihr, aber er würde auch nicht riskieren, dass sie sich in einen Wutanfall hinein steigerte, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Und so kam es, dass er nach einer manchmal zwölf Stunden umfassenden Schicht auf dem Boden saß und mit Arihnda und ihren Stofftieren Teeparty spielte, bis er vor Erschöpfung kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte.

Ren wusste um diesen Umstand nur zu gut, trotzdem konnte er nach einem Hilferuf von Yavin 4 nicht anders, als sich den Truppen anzuschließen, die die Erste Ordnung ausschickte, um ihren Schutzbefohlenen zu Hilfe zu kommen, die von ihrem Nachbarplaneten überfallen worden waren.

„Sieh zu, dass du nicht länger als ein paar Tage weg bist“, gab ihm Hux zum Abschied auf den Weg und Ren antwortete: „Keine Sorge, spätestens bis zum ersten Zyklus der Hormontherapie bin ich zurück.“ Obwohl der dunkelhaarige Ritter für die Prozedur erst einmal nicht gebraucht werden würde, wollte Hux ihn für die körperlich und seelisch anstrengende Behandlung an seiner Seite wissen. Jeden Tag würde er sich eine Spritze setzen müssen und obwohl er vor den Nadeln keine Angst hatte, graute ihm doch vor den Konsequenzen. Aus seinen Recherchen aus dem Holonet wusste er inzwischen, dass so gut wie alle erdenklichen Nebenwirkungen auftreten konnten: Migräne, Schlafstörungen, Abgeschlagenheit, Stimmungsschwankungen bis hin zu Depressionen, Bauch- und Muskelkrämpfe, Rückenschmerzen und Blutungen. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte davon bei ihm auftrat, würde der General es nicht schaffen, sich um Arihna zu kümmern und nebenbei auch noch Rens Posten abzudecken. Er konnte von Glück reden, wenn er seine eigene Arbeit fehlerfrei erledigen konnte. 

Doch Ren hielt sich an sein Versprechen. Aus den Berichten, welche der Oberste Anführer und seine Truppen an die Finalizer sendeten, erfuhr Hux, dass die Kämpfe zwar schwer waren, die Verluste aber hauptsächlich die Reihen des Gegners ausgedünnt hatten, dessen Armee sie in der finalen Schlacht geradezu vernichteten, so dass sich die Aggressoren schließlich ergeben mussten. Sechs Tage nach seiner Landung auf Yavin 4 führte Ren die Friedensverhandlungen mit dem Nachbarplaneten und zehn Stunden später saß er im Cockpit seines Silencer, auf dem Weg zurück zum Sternenzerstörer, wo er dreckig und blutig und verschwitzt mitten in der Beta-Schicht in Hux Büro platzte. 

Zwar hatte der General gewusst, dass sich der dunkelhaarige Ritter auf dem Rückweg befand, doch er hatte trotzdem gedacht, noch ein paar als dringend gekennzeichnete Nachrichten mit Captain Peavey besprechen zu können, bevor er Ren in ihrem Quartier empfing. Doch am Ende war dieser schneller gewesen als er. Das Geräusch der Tür, die zur Seite glitt, ohne dass jemand um Einlass ersucht hatte, ließ ihn in seinem Gespräch innehalten, als Ren in den Raum rauschte, nur um abrupt stehen zu bleiben, bevor er den Offizier erreicht hatte, der vor Hux Schreibtisch stand.

„Oberster Anführer“, begrüßte Peavey seinen Vorgesetzten respektvoll, doch Ren, der den Helm in seiner Hand hielt, starrte nur von einem zum anderen ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Danke, Captain, das wäre dann alles“, entließ Hux seinen Untergebenen, der merkte, wie nervös der Offizier durch Rens Präsenz wurde. 

„Sehr wohl, General.“ Peavey salutierte gehorsam, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Büro, während Ren noch immer schweigend dastand. Erst als die Tür sich hinter dem Offizier schloss, suchte er den Blick des Generals. „Du bist schwanger.“

Es war keine Frage, nein, es war eine Feststellung und sie traf Hux dermaßen unvorbereitet, dass er für einen Moment nichts anderes tun konnte, als Ren einfach nur verblüfft anzustarren. Nach fast sechs Monaten des Wartens und Hoffens kam diese Nachricht dermaßen unerwartet, dass Hux auch dann nicht mehr überrascht gewesen wäre, wenn ihm der andere Mann eröffnet hätte, er habe ein drittes Auge auf seiner Stirn entdeckt. Natürlich war da immer dieser kleine Hoffnungsschimmer gewesen, der sich hartnäckig geweigert hatte zu verschwinden, obwohl alle Versuche fehlgeschlagen waren. Doch je näher der Tag gekommen war, an dem er sich der verfluchten Hormontherapie unterziehen musste, desto mehr hatte Hux aufgegeben noch auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Bis jetzt.

„Was?“ brachte er nach einer schier endlos erscheinenden Stille hervor. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Ich kann es fühlen“, erklärte Ren und erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. „Du weißt noch, dass ich dir gesagt habe, je älter Ari wird, desto heller leuchtet die Macht in ihr, oder?“ Hux nickte stumm. „Nun ja, verglichen mit ihrem Licht, ist das hier so wie ein Funken, nicht mehr als ein Glühwürmchen, aber es ist da.“

Hux schluckte mechanisch, während er versuchte die Nachricht zu verdauen. „Was denkst du, wie lange schon?“

Ratlos zuckte Ren die Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen. Alles, was ich weiß ist, dass es noch nicht zu fühlen war, als ich nach Yavin 4 aufbrach. Verglichen mit dem ersten Mal, als du schwanger warst, würde ich sagen, drei Wochen vielleicht.“

Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er noch keine ausbleibende Regelblutung gehabt hatte. Dafür war es noch zu frisch und sein Zyklus schwankte außerdem stark. Drei Wochen hatte Ren gesagt und im gleichen Moment hatte Hux in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er ziemlich genau zu wissen glaubte, wann es dann passiert sein musste. Wahrscheinlich an dem Tag, als ihn der Ritter im Abendzyklus mit einer Flasche Wein in seinem Büro aufgesucht hatte. Phasma hatte währenddessen auf Ari aufgepasst. Die Tatsache, dass die Kleine ihretwegen krank gewesen war, nagte seit dem Vorfall an der Offizierin, so dass sie, obwohl Hux ihr gegenüber beteuerte, dass er ihr keine Schuld gab, trotzdem das Gefühl hatte, etwas gutmachen zu müssen, weshalb sie auch in ihrer Freizeit immer wieder anbot, sich um Arihnda zu kümmern, wenn ihre Väter gerade unabkömmlich waren. 

Es war mehr als ersichtlich gewesen, dass Hux in den letzten Monaten unter enormem Druck gestanden hatte und Ren wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, allein mit ihm zu sprechen. Er konnte fühlen, wie es an dem General nagte, dass sie keinen Erfolg damit hatten, ein Kind zu zeugen und dass sich Hux im Stillen die Schuld dafür gab. Er war zu alt, hatte zu lange männliche Hormone gespritzt oder seine Eileiter waren trotz Rens Heilung zu verkrüppelt, als das es funktionieren konnte. Wenn Ari krank wurde und starb, dann weil er versagt hatte. Weil sein Körper einfach nicht mehr in der Lage war zu tun, wofür er geschaffen worden war. Weil er ihn durch seine Wahl unbrauchbar gemacht hatte.

„Es stimmt nicht, was du denkst“, hatte Ren ihn an diesem Abend wissen lassen, während er Hux ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte. „Niemand gibt dir die Schuld dafür, dass es noch nicht geklappt hat und du solltest aufhören, dich deshalb zu quälen.“

„Wie könnte ich, wenn die Zeit doch gegen uns arbeitet“, hatte der Rothaarige entgegnet, als er das Weinglas hochhob und einen tiefen Zug daraus nahm, um die Spannung zu vertreiben, die sein Kreuz schmerzen ließ.

„Du musst loslassen“, war Rens kluger Rat gewesen, bevor er selbst einen Schluck Wein getrunken hatte. „Wenn es passiert, passiert es und wenn nicht, werden wir einen anderen Weg einschlagen.“ Mit diesen Worten hatte er Hux geküsst und dieser hatte versucht den Ratschlag zu beherzigen und den Kuss erwidert. Am Anfang war es nicht mehr gewesen als ein Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten, doch dank des Weines war die Stimmung dann irgendwann so aufgeheizt gewesen, dass sie Sex auf Hux Schreibtisch gehabt hatten und scheinbar hatte dieser Akt tatsächlich zum Erfolg geführt.

Schwanger.

Obwohl Hux so lange darauf gewartet hatte, dieses Wort zu hören, war es doch irgendwie surreal. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass er sich anders fühlen würde, wenn Ren es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihn zu schwängern, doch er fühlte sich noch genauso wie in den Wochen zuvor. Nicht, dass er die Übelkeit, die er im ersten Trimester von der Schwangerschaft mit Arihnda durchlitten hatte, wirklich vermissen würde. Aber dass er sich im Augenblick gut fühlte, hatte noch nichts zu bedeuten, das konnte immer noch kommen, wenn Ren mit seiner Annahme überhaupt recht hatte. Vielleicht sah der dunkelhaarige Ritter auch einfach Dinge, von denen er sich wünschte, dass sie wahr waren. „Ich sollte zu einer Untersuchung auf die Krankenstation gehen. Nur um ganz sicher zu sein.“

„Ich bin mir sicher. Irrtum ausgeschlossen“, gab Ren unbeeindruckt von den Zweifeln des Generals zurück. „Trotzdem halte ich eine Untersuchung für eine gute Idee. Damit feststeht, dass alles so ist, wie es sein sollte.“

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Into the great wide open  
Across a land of blood and dreams  
I will save your heart from breaking  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wide open)

Kylo Ren

Es war nicht wirklich spektakulär. Ein kleiner schwarzer Fleck in einem Meer aus grau auf dem Bildschirm und doch ruhte ihre ganze Hoffnung in ihm. Ihr Baby und zugleich Aris Rettung. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln spielte um Kylo Rens Lippen, als der junge Arzt ihnen nach dem Scan eröffnete, dass der Fötus in etwa drei Wochen alt war, ein paar Tage plus oder minus und er konnte es nicht lassen, dem General einen Blick zu zuwerfen, der ihm deutlich sagte, dass er es ja gewusst hatte. So erleichtert Ren auch war, dass die erste Hürde genommen war, konnte er doch deutlich in Hux Gedanken lesen, dass dieser es trotz der guten Nachrichten nicht wagte sich zu entspannen. Noch traute er dem Frieden nicht, wusste er doch wie hoch gerade mit fortschreitendem Alter in den ersten drei Monaten die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, das Kind noch zu verlieren. Obwohl der Arzt ihm versicherte, dass alles normal wirkte, verlangte Hux einen täglichen Bioscan, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies eine Fehlgeburt nicht verhindern würde, wenn sie passierte, doch die Vorgänge in seinem Körper überwachsen zu können, verschaffte ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, weshalb Ren ihm auch ohne Diskussionen gestattete einen Medidoiden für die Dauer der Schwangerschaft in ihrem Quartier zu behalten.

Für Arihnda war der Droide wie ein neues Spielzeug, das sie bekam, konnte sie ihn doch mit ihren kindlichen Fragen löchern, die zwar eher selten etwas mit dem Aufgabengebiet der Maschine zu tun hatten und die er daher auch nicht beantworten konnte, doch das schien sie nicht davon abzuhalten es trotzdem weiter zu tun, genau wie sie immer wieder Aufnahmen von ihrem Körper machen ließ, die sie sich dann auf ihrem Datenpad ansehen konnte. Auch wenn der Droide eigentlich für Hux gedacht war, ließ Ren sie damit gewähren, wenn es sie glücklich machte. Es war weiß Gott im Moment nicht allzu viel was er ihr geben konnte, um ihr die Gefangenschaft in ihrem Quartier leichter zu machen, da sollte sie ihre Freude damit haben, solange bis sie das Interesse daran verlor.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Bei der Sternen, warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen … Ausgelaugt lehnte Hux seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand der Nasszelle. Es wäre wohl zu viel verlangt gewesen, wenn ihm die Übelkeit und das Erbrechen dieses Mal erspart worden wären. Jeden Morgen wurde er davon geweckt, dass sein Magen sich zusammen zog und er schaffte es meist gerade noch so aus dem Bett zu springen und ins Badezimmer zu eilen, bevor sich sein Innerstes nach außen stülpte. Wieder und wieder überkam ihn der Brechreiz, bis nichts mehr da war, was er noch hochwürgen konnte, so dass sein leerer Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammen zog, während er Speichel und bittere Galle in den Abort spuckte. Es war widerlich, einfach nur eklig und es gab nichts was er dagegen tun konnte. Keines der Medikamente, die ihm die Krankenstation verschrieben hatte, zeigte bislang Wirkung und Hux hasste es jedes Mal aufs Neue die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren.

Als der Anfall endlich vorüber war, blieb der Rothaarige noch einen Moment auf dem Boden sitzen, um sich zu sammeln und das Gefühl des Schwindels zu bekämpfen, bevor er sich aufrappelte, den Mund ausspülte und die Hände wusch. Als er die Tür der Nasszelle öffnete, fühlte er sich zittrig und schwach, doch er versuchte trotzdem sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als sein Blick auf Ren fiel, der draußen auf ihn gewartet hatte, sondern unterband seine Versuche ihn zum Bett führen zu wollen sofort, indem er wortlos seine Hände abwehrte. Nur über seine Leiche, diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Das Glas mit einer Elektrolyt-Lösung, welches ihm Ren reichte, als er sich auf den Rand der Matratze sinken ließ, nahm er jedoch dankbar entgegen und trank es in kleinen Schlucken aus, um seinen wunden Magen nicht zu verärgern, bevor er sich zurück unter die Decke legte und die Augen schloss. 

„Ich werde eine Nachricht an die Brücke schicken, dass Colonel Kaplan heute deine Schicht übernimmt“, hörte er Rens gedämpfte Stimme, bevor die Matratze sich bewegte, als sich der dunkelhaarige Ritter auf die andere Seite des Bettes setzte.

„Den Teufel wirst du tun“, entgegnete Hux rau. „Ich kann meinen Dienst versehen und ich werde meinen Dienst versehen. Ich brauche nur eine kurze Pause.“ Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt und auch Ren wagte es nicht noch einen Versuch zu machen ihn umzustimmen. Noch hatte der General eine halbe Stunde, bevor er Ari wecken und sich für seine Schicht fertig machen musste und er hatte vor, diese Zeit zu nutzen, um sich von der morgendlichen Tortur zu erholen.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Woher die Morgenübelkeit ihren Namen hatte, war Kylo Ren nicht ganz klar, quälte sie Hux doch oftmals den halben Tag über. Natürlich ließ er sich trotzdem nicht davon abbringen, seine Schicht wie vorgesehen zu bestreiten, auch wenn er von Tag zu Tag hohlwangiger aussah. Es widerstrebte Ren ihn so zu sehen, doch da Hux sich weigerte eine Krankmeldung abzugeben, konnte Ren nicht mehr tun, als es zu akzeptieren. Obwohl ihr Terminkalender sie ständig in Atem hielt, versuchten sie es immer einzurichten, zumindest einmal am Tag zusammen mit ihrer Tochter zu essen, doch seit Beginn der Schwangerschaft waren diese gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten für den General eine Folter. Um Ari nicht merken zu lassen, wie schlecht es ihm ging, leistete er ihr beim Essen zwar Gesellschaft, konnte sich allerdings nicht mehr ab ringen, als lustlos in seinem Essen zu stochern, während er sie gleichzeitig ermunterte ihren Teller zu leeren und ihr dennoch nicht dabei zusehen konnte, ohne würgen zu müssen. Ganz schlimm war es, wenn irgendwelche Sorten an Fleisch oder Fisch auf dem Plan standen, dann schaffte es Hux zumeist nicht einmal durch die Tür ihres Quartiers bevor er sich übergeben musste und kehrte nicht eher an den Tisch zurück, bevor das Essen und sämtliche Rest verschwunden waren.

Wie er es versprochen hatte gab Ren sich Mühe ihm bei den Symptomen so gut es ging zu helfen. Er versorgte ihn mit Elektrolyt-Lösungen und salzigen Crackern, wenn Hux nichts bei sich behalten konnte, um seinem Körper ein Minimum an Energie zuzuführen. Er legte ihm eine kühle Kompresse auf die Stirn, wenn Hux vor Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel nicht aufstehen konnte und er kümmerte sich um Ari, überwachte ihre Toilettenroutine, las ihr vor und brachte sie ins Bett, wenn es dem General nicht gut genug ging, um ihn in ihrer Betreuung zu unterstützen und er aß mit ihr allein, wenn Hux den Geruch der Speisen nicht ertrug. Es war nicht leicht in dem Quartier dafür zu sorgen, dass der Rothaarige die Ruhe bekam, die er brauchte. Arihnda war einfach noch zu klein, um wirklich verstehen zu können, was Rücksichtnahme bedeutete, doch trotz ihres jungen Alters versuchte sie Ren dabei zu helfen, für ihren Vater dazusein, indem sie ihm eines ihrer liebsten Kuscheltiere überließ, damit es ihn trösten konnte, wenn er erneut den Kampf gegen die Übelkeit verlor.

Doch obwohl seine Kleidung immer mehr um seinen Körper zu schlottern begann, bestätigten die Scans, die Hux regelmäßig durchführen ließ, dass es dem Baby gut ging. Auch die Ärzte auf der Krankenstation, die sie in vierzehntägigen Abständen aufsuchten, waren zufrieden. Das Kind entwickelte sich normal, was eine Fruchtwasseruntersuchung, die frühkindliche Missbildungen ausschließen sollte, bestätigt hatte. Scheinbar nahm es sich für seine Entwicklung genug von seinen Reserven, auch wenn dann für Hux kaum noch etwas übrig blieb. Seit dem Beginn der Schwangerschaft hatte er drei Kilo verloren, trotzdem konnte man bereits eine kleine Schwellung seines Unterbauch erkennen. „Das ist bei der zweiten Schwangerschaft völlig normal“, beruhigte ihn der diensthabende Arzt, als Hux deswegen Bedenken äußerte. „Der Körper verändert sich schneller als beim ersten Mal. Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

Kylo Ren jedenfalls liebte es jetzt noch mehr seine Hand auf Hux Bauch zu legen, wenn dieser es zuließ, wohl wissend, dass er noch lange keine Bewegungen fühlen würde. Noch war das Kind zu klein, sein Denken zu unterentwickelt, als dass er selbst mit der Macht mehr tun konnte, als sein Bewusstsein zu berühren, es spüren zu lassen, dass er da war. Doch diesen Kontakt herzustellen bedeutete ihm viel. Auch wenn er es nicht aussprach, fühlte er Reue für das, was er dem General in der ersten Schwangerschaft angetan hatte. Er hatte ihm die ersten Monate gestohlen, indem er ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, sie wie in einem Nebel zu verbringen. Gerade deshalb wollte er Hux dieses Mal darin mit einbeziehen wie es war das neue Leben wachsen zu fühlen, mit ihm das alles bewusster wahrnehmen als beim ersten Mal und obwohl Hux zurückhaltend war, eine Bindung zu dem Kind in sich einzugehen, konnte Ren doch fühlen, dass es ihn entspannte, wenn er im Bett neben ihm lag, die Hand auf der kleinen Erhebung abgelegt und mit dem Daumen immer wieder über seine Haut streichelte, während er sein Gesicht gleichzeitig in Hux Nacken vergrub. Es war nichts Sexuelles an dieser Geste, einfach nur ein Versuch Nähe und Geborgenheit zu spenden und es wirkte in sofern, dass die Spannung und die Unruhe aus Hux Gedanken verschwand und er es sich erlaubte unter Rens Händen ruhig zu werden und die Probleme, die ihn beschäftigten, auszublenden.

XXXXXX

General Hux

„Prinzessin, das ist ein sehr teurer, hochentwickelter Medidroide der Ersten Ordnung, den wir uns nur vorübergehend von der Krankenstation ausgeborgt haben“, belehrte Hux seine Tochter, während er die Abdeckung des Roboters an dessen Rücken abgeschraubt hatte und ein defektes Modul aus einem Schaltkreis entfernte. In Momenten wie diesen war er dankbar für die umfassende Ausbildung, die er genossen hatte, erlaubte sie ihm doch, Kleinigkeiten selbst zu erledigen, ohne dafür einen Techniker kommen zu lassen oder den Droiden austauschen zu müssen. „Ich verbiete dir ihn noch einmal mit irgendwelchen Lebensmitteln zu verunreinigen.“

„Aber wir haben doch nur Picknick gespielt“, schmollte das kleine Mädchen, das dabei erwischt worden war, wie sie während der Droide im Lademodus auf seiner Station stand, Suppe in den Analysen Scanner geschüttet hatte. „Bei Nana passiert auch nichts, wenn ich das mache.“ 

„Dein Nanny-Droide ist auch robuster gebaut, trotzdem erwarte ich, dass du keine Ressourcen verschwendest, indem du damit die Droiden fütterst“, fuhr Hux streng fort, bevor er ein neues Modul einbaute und die Abdeckung schloss.

„Mit wem soll ich denn dann spielen, wenn keiner Zeit für mich hat!“

Ihr kindlicher Schmerz gepaart mit dem Beben der Macht, das die Gläser auf dem Esstisch zittern ließ, traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Es war nicht leicht die Balance zwischen der Kommandantur, den Zielen der Ersten Ordnung und seinem Familienleben zu finden Ständig kam eines davon zu kurz. Zuerst hatte er sich, nachdem die Kleine von der Lungenentzündung genesen war, Kopf über in die Arbeit gestürzt, um sein Pensum nachzuarbeiten und Versäumtes schnellstmöglich wieder aufzuholen, dann hatten Ren und er ständig nur die Problematik mit der Zeugung des Baby im Kopf gehabt und danach, als es endlich geklappt hatte, traf ihn die Morgenübelkeit mit voller Wucht, so dass ihre Tochter zu oft zu kurz gekommen war. 

Dabei taten sie das alles doch nur für sie. Zusammen mit Ren war Hux überein gekommen Arihnda so lange nichts von dem Baby zu erzählen, bis es nicht mehr zu vermeiden war. Zum Einen waren neun Monate ein langer Zeitraum und der Begriff einer Schwangerschaft in ihrem Alter ohnehin etwas sehr Abstraktes, was sie noch nicht greifen konnte und zum Anderen wollte Hux keine falschen Hoffnungen auf einen potentiellen Spielkameraden in ihr wecken, falls am Ende doch noch etwas schief lief. Aber ohne eine adäquate Erklärung fühlte sich das Mädchen einfach nur im Stich gelassen.

„Du hast recht“, ließ er sie daher wissen. „Morgen komme ich früher von der Brücke zurück, dann lesen wir etwas oder schauen zusammen ein Holovideo oder spielen mit deinen Tauntauns oder Ewoks oder Porgs. Was du willst.“

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen, aber jetzt komm und iss den Rest von deiner Suppe.“

Zufrieden damit ihrem Vater dieses Versprechen abgerungen zu haben, hatte Arihnda artig ihr Abendessen gegessen, war im Bad gewesen und nach einer Geschichte ohne Protest ins Bett gegangen, so dass sie bereits schlief, als Ren irgendwann in der Delta Schicht zurück in ihr Quartier kam. Seit Hux im vierten Schwangerschaftsmonat angekommen war, hatte die Übelkeit genauso schnell nachgelassen, wie sie gekommen war, so dass auch Ren sich endlich so weit wie möglich seinen Pflichten widmen konnte. Schon wieder war es auf einem Planeten, der unter ihrem Schutz stand, zu Unruhen gekommen, so dass die Erste Ordnung einen Sternenzerstörer entsendet hatte, um den Frieden wieder herzustellen. Zwar hatte sich Kylo Ren entschlossen, statt der Finalizer die Steadfast zu schicken, die unter Allegiant General Prydes Kommando stand, doch auch wenn er nicht vor Ort war, blieb er doch ständig mit dem Kommandanten via Holo-Konferenz in Kontakt und überwachte das Eingreifen ihrer Streitkräfte aus der Ferne. Daher war sein Kopf voll und seine Gedanken eher abwesend, als Hux ihm später, als sie nebeneinander im Bett lagen, von Arihndas Ausbruch erzählte. Trotzdem gab er sich Mühe, die Sorgen seiner Tochter ernst zu nehmen.

„Ich könnte sie mit in meinen privaten Trainingsraum nehmen, damit sie sich auspowern kann“, schlug Ren vor, während er sich auf dem Rücken liegend, gedankenverloren am Arm kratzte.

Selbst im Halbdunkel der Notbeleuchtung war deutlich zu sehen, wie Hux den Kopf schüttelte. „Du weißt, dass das wegen der Keime nicht geht.“

„Ich könnte ihn vorher desinfizieren lassen“, fügte Ren nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens hinzu.

„Und der Weg dorthin?“ hielt der General dagegen. „Nein, das ist zu gefährlich.“

„Dann werde ich mit ihr im Quartier trainieren“, entschied der dunkelhaarige Ritter.

Hux seufzte, während er an all die Dinge dachte, die dann zu Bruch gehen würden. „Hier ist wohl kaum genug Platz.“

Ren drehte den Kopf so, dass er das Profil des Anderen direkt ansehen konnte, bevor er leidenschaftlich entgegnete: „Hux, sie ist wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Sie braucht Bewegung, einen Weg um ihre Kräfte freizulassen, sonst wird sie irgendwann explodieren und wer weiß wie viel Schaden anrichten.“

„Ich weiß.“ Müde schüttelte der Rothaarige den Kopf. „Aber ich habe auch keine Idee, was wir dagegen machen sollen. Irgendwie werden wir die nächsten sechs Monate noch durchstehen müssen.“

„Das werden wir.“ Ren drehte sich für seine übliche Schlafposition auf die Seite, wobei er Hux mit sich zog, so dass er seinen Körper an den Rücken des Generals pressen konnte. Den Arm um ihn gelegt, ruhte seine Hand wie so oft auf seinem Bauch, knapp über der Stelle, wo die Kaiserschnittnarbe war. Seit Hux endlich wider normal essen konnte, war ein wenig Fülle in seinen ausgemergelten Körper zurückgekehrt, so dass gerade das Liegen auf der Seite den Bauch prominenter machte, als er es sonst war. Die Macht in dem jungen Leben, das unter seinen Fingern heranwuchs, fühlte sich warm und rein an und er bildete sich ein, dass ihr Kind sich sicher und beschützt fühlen würde, wenn er es so festhielt. Auf Hux wirkte es jedenfalls, indem es seine wirbelnden Gedanken zum Schweigen brachte, bis er sich endlich fallen ließ und sich in die offenen Arme des Schlafes überantwortete.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Obwohl es kaum möglich zu sein schien, war der Tag noch anstrengender als die zuvor gewesen. Die Situation auf dem Planeten Quiloo, dem sie Hilfe zu gesichert hatten, war verworrener als es am Anfang gewirkt hatte. Mehrere interne und externe Mächte kämpften um die Vorherrschaft und es war nicht klar, wem die Loyalität der Ersten Ordnung galt. Kylo Ren war seit mehreren Zyklen nicht aus seinem Büro gekommen, wo er eine Dauerkonferenz mit den Offizieren der Steadfast abhielt, die ihn über jede Entwicklung auf dem Laufenden hielten. Noch schien kein Ende absehbar zu sein, so dass sich Hux vor, mitten und nach seiner Schicht allein um Aris Betreuung gekümmert hatte. Als er nach Schichtende wieder in ihr Quartier zurück gekehrt war, hatte er die beiden Droiden in den Lademodus versetzt, damit sie morgen wieder voll einsatzfähig waren, wenn er wieder auf die Brücke musste. Jetzt war er müde und sein Kopf tat weh, trotzdem durchlief er mit seiner Tochter wie jeden Abend das selbe Ritual, vom Abendessen, über das Zähneputzen, Händewaschen und Haare auskämmen, bis zum Lesen der Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, doch obwohl er es liebte ihr von Count Doku, General Grievous und den Klon-Kriegen zu erzählen, verschwammen die Buchstaben auf dem Datenpad immer öfter vor seinen Augen, bis er schließlich abbrechen musste, bevor er die Geschichte zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Prinzessin“, entschuldigte er sich bei seiner Tochter, indem er ihr einen Kuss auf die wilden Locken gab. „Ich bin völlig erledigt. Wir lesen morgen weiter.“

„Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht müde“, begehrte Arihnda auf.

„Das wirst du bestimmt gleich, wenn du die Augen zu machst“, beharrte Hux, während er sie in ihr Bett hob und fürsorglich zudeckte. 

Doch Ari strampelte sich sofort wieder frei und setzte sich hin. „Aber ich will Daddy noch gute Nacht sagen.“

„Daddy arbeitet heute lange, das habe ich dir doch erklärt“, entgegnete Hux mit aller Geduld, die er aufbringen konnte. „Du kannst ihn dann Morgen früh sehen und ihm einen guten Morgen wünschen. Und jetzt leg dich hin.“

„Aber ...“, machte die Kleine einen letzten Versuch.

Streng sah ihr Vater ihr ins Gesicht. „Nein, Ari, jetzt ist es genug. Schlaf.“

Enttäuscht funkelte Arihnda ihn an, bevor sie sich zurück aufs Kopfkissen legte und gehorsam die Augen schloss. Na also, es ging doch. Hux war so erledigt, dass er kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, schon vom Schlaf übermannt wurde, doch da er von seiner Tochter keinen Protest mehr hörte, ging er davon aus, dass sie ebenfalls schnell eingeschlafen war. Als er jedoch eine Stunde später davon erwachte, dass der vertraute,warme Körper neben ihm fehlte und aus Gewohnheit den Blick im Licht der Notbeleuchtung zu ihrem Bett wandern ließ, fand er es leer vor. Auf einen Schlag war Hux hellwach. 

„Ari?“ fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, während er sich ruckartig aufsetzte. Keine Antwort. „Licht auf achtzig Prozent!“ Noch bevor die Lampen aufflammten war Hux auf den Füßen. „Ari!“ Zuerst rannte er ins Bad, auch wenn die Tür offen stand und es innen dunkel war, nur um es leer vorzufinden. Er suchte hinter jedem Regal, in jedem Schrank, in jedem Hohlraum, doch seine Tochter war verschwunden. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Hux zur Tür des Quartiers, nur um festzustellen, dass sie nicht mehr verschlossen war. Dabei war er sicher, sie mit einem Code verriegelt zu haben, als er von seiner Schicht zurück gekommen war. Das tat er immer, wissend dass Ren sie allein mit der Macht öffnen konnte, um ins Innere zu gelangen. Wie war das nur möglich? Ari war noch nie allein draußen gewesen und sie kannte den Code auch gar nicht.

In Panik griff sich Hux sein Datenpad und aktivierte die Kommunikator Funktion. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis Rens Frequenz geöffnet wurde, doch bevor der dunkelhaarige Ritter etwas sagen konnte, platzte es auch schon aus Hux heraus. „Ari ist verschwunden. Ich habe sie ins Bett gebracht und bin eingeschlafen und plötzlich war sie weg und die Tür ist entsperrt worden!“

„Ich komme sofort.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Wenige Minuten später war das halbe Schiff in Alarmbereitschaft. Als Oberster Anführer hatte Kylo Ren die Macht und die Autorität die Suchmeldung über alle Frequenzen an die Besatzungsmitglieder durchzugeben, so dass jedes Crewmitglied die Augen nach ihr offen halten würde. Normaler Weise hätte es jemandem auffallen müssen, wenn das einzige Kind an Bord allein durch die Gänge wanderte, doch sie waren mitten in der Delta-Schicht und nur eine Notbesatzung hielt die wichtigsten Vorgänge im Schiff am Laufen, doch jetzt hatte Ren so ziemlich alle aus dem Bett geholt. Ohne Unterlass piepte sein Datenpad, um ihn über den Status der Suche zu informieren. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sie fanden, da war Ren sich sicher, trotzdem fühlte er Hux Sorge durch die Macht pulsieren. Wenn es nach dem General gegangen wäre, wären sie jetzt ebenfalls da draußen und würden nach ihr suchen, doch obwohl auch Ren unruhig war, hatte er Hux überzeugen können, dass es sinnvoller war, in ihrem Quartier zu warten und die Suche zu koordinieren. 

„Wir finden sie“, beruhigte er den General, der wie ein Raubtier im Käfig auf und ab ging.

„Ich weiß, aber was ist, wenn es dann zu spät ist? Wenn sie sich wieder mit irgendeinem Erreger infiziert hat?“ Panisch gestikulierte Hux zu seinem geschwollenen Bauch. „Dann war alles umsonst. Unser Plan, das Kind, einfach alles.“

„Wenn sie wieder krank werden sollte, werden wir eine Lösung finden“, versuchte Ren Zuversicht auszustrahlen. „Die Ärzte werden sie therapieren, so wie sie es das letzte Mal getan haben.“

„Und wenn nicht?“ beharrte der General. „Wenn sie stirbt? Dann ist es meine Schuld!“

„Sag das nicht. Du hast keine Schuld. Niemand hat Schuld. Und sie wird auch nicht sterben“, entgegnete Ren mit Nachdruck, doch Hux schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn ich nicht eingeschlafen wäre, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.“

In einer tröstenden Geste legte legte Kylo Ren ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist nur ein Mensch, Hux, und du brauchst Ruhe, schon allein wegen dem Baby. Das ist okay. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld dafür, dass unsere Tochter weggelaufen ist. So sind Kinder, sie denken nicht vernünftig.“

In diesem Moment piepte erneut sein Datenpad, so dass Ren abbrach mit Hux zu sprechen, sondern einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm warf. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er die Nachricht las. „Sie haben sie“, ließ er Hux wissen. „Phasma ist in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zu unserem Quartier.“

Aufatmend fuhr sich Hux durch die Haare. „Den Sternen sei Dank.“ Es erschien ihm endlos, aber tatsächlich dauerte es lediglich eine Viertelstunde, bis ein Signal am Panel neben der Tür ihre Ankunft verkündete. Obwohl Ren sofort auf den Beinen war, war Hux zuerst am Eingang und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Die Sturmtruppen, in deren Begleitung Phasma gekommen war, warteten im Korridor, während die Offizierin mit dem Kind auf dem Arm durch die Tür trat. Die Desinfektionsschleuse zischte, während sie die Neuankömmlinge von allen Seiten einnebelte und erst als der Vorgang abgeschlossen war, konnte Phasma eintreten.

„Pa!“ Sofort nahm Hux ihr seine Tochter aus den Armen. Ari war barfuß und trug ihre Nachtwäsche, über die die Offizierin eine Decke gelegt hatte, doch auf den ersten Blick schien es seiner Tochter gutzugehen. „Prinzessin“, sagte Hux und die Erleichterung darüber sein Mädchen wieder zu sehen, spülte über ihn hinweg wie eine Welle. Kylo Ren war schweigend an seine Seite getreten und streichelte der Kleinen über den Kopf. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht“, ließ er sie wissen. „Du sollst doch nicht rausgehen.“

„Ich wollte dir nur gute Nacht sagen gehen, aber ich habe den Weg nicht mehr gefunden“, gab Arihnda zu, bevor sie herzhaft gähnte.

„Aber wie hast du denn die Tür aufgemacht?“ wollte Ren von ihr wissen.

„Ich habe die Macht benutzt“, erklärte Arihnda, als sei es selbstverständlich. „So wie du es immer tust.“

So stolz sich Kylo Ren in diesem Moment fühlte, war ihm klar, dass es von nun an sehr viel schwerer werden würde, sie in ihrem Quartier zu halten, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

„Ich habe sie vor einem der Lagerräume für Truppenpanzerung gefunden“, erklärte Phasma. „Sie war verängstigt, aber sonst unversehrt.“ Es war schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass von allen Menschen, denen Ari hätte begegnen können, ausgerechnet Phasma sie fand, doch es beruhigte Ren zu wissen, dass seine Tochter von jemandem aufgelesen worden war, dem der General und er selbst das meiste Vertrauen entgegen brachten.

„Danke, dass Sie sie zurückgebracht haben“, sagte er zu der Offizierin, während er dabei zusah, wie sich Ari müde über die Augen rieb. „Doch nun ist es spät und wir sollten alle schlafen. Ich werde dem Oberkommando melden, dass Sie sich Morgen einen freien Tag verdient haben.“

Respektvoll neigte Phasma den Kopf. „Danke, Oberster Anführer, General. Das ist sehr großzügig. Gute Nacht.“ Mit einem letzten Blick auf Arihnda, die ihren Kopf auf Hux Schulter abgelegt hatte und die Lider kaum noch offen halten konnte, grüßte sie militärisch, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ das Quartier.

Sofort suchte Hux den Blick des dunkelhaarigen Ritters. „Wir müssen sie checken lassen.“

„Morgen“, entschied Ren. „Sieh dir an, wie müde sie ist. Wir sollten sie jetzt schlafen legen.“

Hux Lippen bewegten sich in stummem Widerspruch, doch da er wusste, dass Ren recht hatte, sagte er nichts, während er seine Tochter zu ihrem Bett trug und sie vorsichtig hinein hob. Ari blinzelte nur einmal kurz verschlafen, dann nahm sie ihren Lieblingsewok in den Arm, drehte sich auf die Seite und war einen Moment später bereits weggetreten. Sorgsam breitete Hux die Decke über ihr aus und stopfte sie fest. 

Der General fühlte sich ebenfalls völlig am Ende, als er sich mit den Händen über die schmerzenden Augen wischte. „Was ist mit der Steadfast, kriegt Pryde das hin?“ fragte er, bevor er Ren ansah, der neben ihm am Kinderbett stand.

„Ich hoffe es“, erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Ritter, dann wandte er sich ab und begann seine Kleidung abzulegen. „Andernfalls ist sein nächstes Kommando auf einem Außenposten im Outer Rim.“

„Das würde ihm recht geschehen“, entgegnete Hux, während er noch einmal den Weg ins Bad einschlug. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass er eine Antipathie gegen Pryde hegte, der schon gemeinsam mit seinem Vater im Galaktischen Imperium gedient hatte. Er würde zwar nicht soweit gehen zu behaupten, dass die Beiden Freunde gewesen waren, aber sie hatten sich respektiert. Ein Umstand, der auf ihn und Pryde nicht zutraf, doch da der Kommandant der Steadfast sich (noch) nichts hatte zu schulden kommen lassen, konnte er schlecht seinen Kopf fordern. Er hörte nicht mehr, ob Ren etwas darauf erwiderte, da er die Tür der Nasszelle hinter sich schloss, bevor er den Deckel der Toilette öffnete um sich vor dem Schlafen noch einmal zu erleichtern, doch als er seine Hose hinab schob, um sich hinzusetzten, erstarrte er, als er die deutlichen, roten Flecken in der Wäsche erblickte.

Tbc ...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Set me free  
Set me free  
Set me free

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wide Open)

General Hux

„Ich darf es nicht verlieren. Auf keinen Fall, ich kann dieses Kind nicht verlieren.“ Hux war weiß wie die Wand, während er vorn über gebeugt auf der Liege im Behandlungsraum saß. Es war mittlerweile beinah früher Morgen und die Erschöpfung klebte an ihm wie eine zweite Haut. Trotzdem liefen die Gedanken in seinem Kopf geradezu Amok, so dass er die Handballen gegen die Augenhöhlen gepresst hielt um den Druck zu verringern, der auf seinem Gehirn zu liegen schien. Kylo Ren, der mindestens genauso müde war wie der General, stand an seiner Seite und hatte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken abgelegt, während er gleichzeitig auf ihn einsprach. „Beruhige dich, du wirst es nicht verlieren. Der Scan war in Ordnung und ich kann das Baby noch fühlen. Es geht ihm gut.“

Als der General aus dem Bad gestürmt war und ihm von den Blutungen erzählt hatte, war auch Ren besorgt gewesen, doch die Macht versicherte ihm, dass es keinen Grund zu Beunruhigung gab. Doch trotz seiner Aussage und des Bioscans hatte Hux darauf bestanden im Krankenflügel untersucht zu werden, um die Ursache für die Blutung abzuklären, während Ari unter der Aufsicht des wieder aktivierten Nanny-Droiden schlief. Bisher hatte er den Scans immer vertraut, doch in diesem Fall wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. „Warum hatte ich dann Blutungen?“ stellte er die Frage, die immer wieder durch seinen Kopf geisterte.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Ren zu, „aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird eine harmlose Erklärung geben.“

Die Ärztin, die im nächsten Moment hereinkam, kannten sie bereits von einem ihrer vorherigen Besuche. „Oberster Anführer, General. Ich verstehe Ihre Besorgnis, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass die meisten Blutungen in der Schwangerschaft ganz harmlose Ursachen haben. Trotzdem ist es richtig abzuklären, weshalb es dazu gekommen ist. Allerdings werde ich dafür mehr tun müssen, als Sie nur zu scannen, deshalb möchte ich Sie bitten, sich unten herum frei zu machen.“

Hux schluckte hart, tat dann allerdings mit einem Seitenblick auf Kylo Ren, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Aus den letzten Monaten seiner Schwangerschaft mit Arihnda hatte er eine Ahnung, was jetzt auf ihn zukommen würde, doch es war etwas völlig anderes, eine dermaßen intime Untersuchung als anonymer Patient in einem kleinen Medicenter im Nirgendwo durchführen zu lassen als auf der Krankenstation der Finalizer. Die Ärztin, wie alle anderen Besatzungsmitglieder auf dem Schiff, unterstanden seinem Befehl und es widerstrebte ihm sich ihr so verwundbar zu zeigen. Dementsprechend schwer fiel es ihm sich vor der fremden Frau zu entblößen, doch wenn er Gewissheit haben wollte, musste er es trotzdem tun. „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du draußen warten würdest“, ließ er Ren wissen, als dieser keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, obwohl Hux inzwischen nur noch mit einem Slip bekleidet war.

„Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du mich nicht ausschließen würdest“, gab der dunkelhaarige Ritter unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Wieso, wenn du dir doch so sicher bist, dass dem Baby nichts fehlt?“ gab Hux etwas giftiger zurück, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, doch Ren ignorierte den Seitenhieb auf seine Fähigkeiten einfach indem er ruhig zurückgab: „Vielleicht will ich einfach wissen, dass auch mit dir alles in Ordnung ist.“

Hux schnaubte hörbar auf, bevor er aus dem Slip schlüpfte und dann mit deutlichem Widerwillen zu dem verhassten Stuhl hinüberging, neben dem die Ärztin auf ihn wartete. Auf ihr Zeichen setzte er sich hin und hob die Beine in die Halterungen, wobei er den Blick an die Decke heftete, um der Peinlichkeit der Situation zu entfliehen. Wenigstens hatte Ren den Anstand so zu stehen, dass es ihm nicht möglich war zwischen seine Beine zu gucken, für alles andere hätte ihn Hux auch später erwürgt. Das erste Mal als die Ärzte im Medicenter eine vaginale Untersuchung bei ihm durchgeführt hatten, war Hux entsetzt gewesen. Allein der Gedanke einem anderen Menschen Zugang zu seinen intimsten Teilen zu gestatten, war ihm zuwider, aber auch wenn ein Bioscan einen sehr genauen Eindruck von seinem körperlichen Zustand und dem des Babys lieferte, gab es doch ein paar Dinge, die durch ihn nicht erfasst werden konnten.

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, was kommen würde, zuckte er doch zusammen, als er das kalte Metall des Speculums an seiner Scheide fühlte. Es war mehr als nur ein wenig unangenehm, als das Instrument in ihn eingeführt wurde und Hux musste sich zwingen, die Muskeln locker zu lassen, dann fühlte er die Hand der Ärztin in seinem Inneren. „Es ist wie ich es mir gedacht habe“, sagte sie nach einem Moment des Tastens und des Drückens. „Das Blut in Ihrer Wäsche stammt von sogenannten Kontaktblutungen. Das sind kleine Verletzungen, die zum Beispiel bei Untersuchgen wie dieser entstehen können oder aber auch nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr. Die Schleimhäute in der Scheide sind in der Schwangerschaft viel stärker durchblutet, als sie es normaler Weise sind. Das Gute daran ist, dass sie völlig ungefährlich sind. Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.“

„Den Sternen sei Dank“, entfuhr es Hux, während die Ärztin das Speculum entfernte und sich zurückzog, damit er vom Stuhl hinunter steigen konnte. So peinlich die Erkenntnis auch war, so sehr beruhigte sie ihn auch. Tatsächlich hatten sie am frühen Morgen Sex miteinander gehabt, als Ari noch geschlafen hatte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, seit Hux wusste, dass er schwanger war. In den ersten drei Monaten hatten sie komplett enthaltsam gelebt. Zuerst war Hux durch die ständige Übelkeit nicht in der Stimmung gewesen, um mehr im Bett zu tun als zu schlafen und dann war seine Angst zu groß gewesen, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt herbei führen würden, wenn sie es übertrieben. Erst mit dem Erreichen des vierten Schwangerschaftsmonats hatten sich sicher gefühlt, intim miteinander zu werden, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen. Doch obwohl Ren einfühlsam gewesen war, würden sie in Zukunft wohl noch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein müssen.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige, indem er Hux seine Kleidung anreichte. „Dem Baby geht es gut.“

„Ja, das tut es“, entgegnete Hux, während er zuerst in seine Unterwäsche und dann in die Hose schlüpfte. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch darauf hoffen, dass wir bei Ari genauso viel Glück gehabt haben.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Gleich am nächsten Morgen wurde auch Arihnda untersucht, doch auch in diesem Fall gaben die Ärzte Entwarnung. Weder ihr Scan, noch die Blutprobe ergaben irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten. Scheinbar hatte ihr Ausflug keine Infektion nach sich gezogen, was sowohl Ren als auch Hux immens erleichterte. Trotzdem machte diese Krise ihnen das Problem ihrer Isolation noch bewusster als zuvor, weshalb sie fieberhaft nach einer Lösung suchten. Das Risiko sie in Zukunft allein im Quartier zu lassen, war einfach nicht tragbar.

„Ich habe da etwas“, erklärte Ren, als er ein paar Tage später mit einer Kiste in den Händen unangekündigt im Büro des Generals erschien. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht stellte er den Kasten auf dem Stuhl vor Hux Schreibtisch ab, bevor er ihn öffnete und den Inhalt vor ihm auf die Tischplatte legte. Neugierig besah sich Hux das Mitbringsel. Es war eine Uniform, wie die der Sturmtruppen, einschließlich der Panzerung und des Helms, nur dass diese schwarz war und sehr viel kleiner, als sei sie für ein Kind gemacht. „Ist das für Arihnda?“ fragte Hux ungläubig, indem er den Kampfanzug hochhob. 

Ren nickte. „Die Uniform ist aus dem selben, widerstandsfähigen Material wie die unserer Truppen gefertigt und der Helm hat einen Filter für alle bekannten Schadstoffe und Viren. Alle Eigenschaften sind von mir eigenhändig vorgenommen und geprüft worden. Zusammen mit dem Anzug wäre sie praktisch gegen alle äußeren Einflüsse geschützt.“

Zweifelnd befühlte Hux die Uniform mit den Fingern. Das Design der Anzüge stammte noch von seinem Vater, doch Hux hatte es über die Jahre hinweg perfektioniert; es atmungsaktiv und strapazierfähig gemacht, doch dank Rens Verbesserungen an dem Modell fühlte es sich nun auch noch weicher und anpassungsfähiger an. So wenig er seine Tochter als Sturmtruppler im Miniformat sehen wollte, wäre es doch die Lösung für ihr Problem. „Es könnte funktionieren“, gab er zu, nachdem er die Rüstung von allen Seiten betrachtet hatte. „Vorausgesetzt, dass Ari sie freiwillig anzieht.“

„Das wird sie“, entgegnete Ren ohne Zweifel. „Es kommt nur auf die richtigen Argumente an.“

Tatsächlich war Arihnda von der Uniform begeistert, machte sie sie doch zu einer fast perfekten Kopie ihres Vaters, wie er mit seinem Kampfanzug, dem Umhang und dem Helm durch die Gänge des Sternenzerstörers schritt. Nur das Lichtschwert fehlte, doch selbst daran hatte Ren gedacht, indem er ihr eine Leuchtdiode in Stabform als entschärfte, kinderfreundliche Version an dem Gürtel schnallte. Am Anfang war es für Hux ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Anblick seine Tochter so zu sehen, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr die Uniform stand und er kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass Ren seine Sache gut gemacht hatte.Von nun an konnte einer von ihnen Ari immer mit sich nehmen, so dass sie nicht mehr allein im Quartier bleiben musste und keine Gefahr bestand, dass sie noch einmal abhanden kommen konnte.

XXXXXX

General Hux

„Früher oder später müssen wir den Kommandostab einweihen.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand General Hux vor dem Spiegel der Nasszelle und betrachtete mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen seinen gerundeten Bauch, während Kylo Ren in der geöffneten Tür gegen den Rahmen lehnte. Inzwischen fast im sechsten Monat schwanger ließ sich sein Zustand nur noch unter dem weiten Uniformmantel verbergen. Obwohl der Rest seines Körpers weiterhin kaum Veränderungen zeigte, war seine Leibesmitte prominenter denn ja. Einerseits wusste Hux, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass ihr Kind sich entwickelte und beständig größer wurde, doch die Auswirkungen auf seinen eigenen Körper setzten seiner Selbstwahrnehmung immer stärker zu. Seine Hose konnte er nur noch mit Hilfe eines Gummizugs schließen und auch das Hemd spannte deutlich über der Wölbung. 

„Ich werde bei der nächsten Sitzung das Wort an die Offiziere richten“, entgegnete Ren und so sehr Hux mit seinen Proportionen haderte, so war dem Obersten Anführer deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm gefiel was er sah und vor allem auch, was er fühlte. Seit einigen Wochen waren die Bewegungen des Babys nicht nur für Hux selbst zu spüren. Zwar waren sie noch zaghaft, trotzdem konnte auch Ren sie inzwischen deutlich wahrnehmen. Je größer das Kind in Hux Bauch wurde, so leichter war es für ihn außerdem eine Verbindung zu ihm aufzubauen, was zusammen mit den Berührungen durch die Bauchdecke zu einem regen Austausch zwischen Vater und Kind führte, so dass sich Hux oft genug fragte, ob er gerade störte, wenn Ren mit geschlossenen Augen, die Hände auf seiner Haut mit dem Kind zu kommunizieren schien. Daher erstaunte es ihn auch nicht im geringsten, dass der dunkelhaarige Ritter noch vor den Ärzten bereits wusste, welches Geschlecht das Baby haben würde. 

„Wir bekommen einen Sohn“, hatte er Hux wissen lassen, bevor er ihn davon abhalten konnte, sein Wissen zu teilen. Nicht, dass es wirklich von Belang gewesen wäre. Das Geschlecht würde keine Rolle dabei spielen, ob das Kind mit Arihndas Gewebemerkmalen kompatibel war oder nicht. Trotzdem konnte Hux nicht verhindern, dass diese Nachricht etwas in ihm berührte. Bisher war das Baby immer etwas Abstraktes, Unwirkliches gewesen. Ähnlich wie bei Ari hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es für ihn erst real werden würde, wenn es auf der Welt war. Doch zu wissen, dass es ein Junge wurde, machte es plötzlich sehr viel wirklicher, als zuvor. Immer wieder musste er an die kurzen Momente im Medicenter denken, als er seine neugeborene Tochter im Arm gehalten hatte und er stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, wenn ihr Sohn erst geboren wurde. Auch wenn es nicht wichtig war, so fragte sich Hux doch unwillkürlich ob der Junge etwas von ihm geerbt haben würde. Natürlich wusste er, dass dunkle Gene dominant waren, trotzdem hatten sich in Arihndas Falle seine blauen Augen gegen Rens dunkle durchgesetzt. Mochte sie auch sonst eine Kopie ihres Vaters sein, würde sie dies immer als Hux Tochter ausweisen. Es war zwar nicht wahrscheinlich, trotzdem hoffte ein Teil von ihm auf einen Sohn mit roten Haaren. Dies laut zugeben würde er allerdings nicht. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, fuhr Ren fort. „Ich werde Ihnen deutlich zu verstehen geben, was mit denjenigen passiert, die meinen deinen Zustand gegen dich verwenden zu können. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass einer der Offiziere nach der Geschichte mit Mitaka dumm genug wäre, es mit dir aufnehmen zu wollen.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht“, entgegnete Hux grimmig, während er den Blaster in das Holster an seiner Seite steckte. Dann schlüpfte er in den Mantel und verbarg seinen Bauch vor Rens Augen, indem er die Knöpfe schloss. „Trotzdem bin ich lieber vorbereitet.“

XXXXXX

General Hux

„Captain, auf ein Wort.“ Der Konferenzraum war nicht einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt, doch es war auch noch Zeit bis zu dem Termin, den Kylo Ren anberaumt hatte. 

Phasma straffte sich. „Natürlich, General“, gab sie zurück, bevor sie Hux in eine Ecke folgte, in der sie außerhalb der Hörweite der anderen Crewmitglieder waren. Hux hatte beschlossen, die Offizierin abzupassen, bevor sie das Oberkommando offiziell einweihten. Er brauchte sie an seiner Seite, wollte sich ihrer Unterstützung versichern, falls es aus welchen Gründen auch immer zu einer Notsituation kommen würde.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Sie schätze“, begann der General seine vorbereitete Rede an die Frau in der glänzenden Rüstung zu richten. „Sowohl Ihre Arbeit, als auch menschlich. Sie haben wiederholt bewiesen, dass Sie eine große Bereicherung für die Erste Ordnung darstellen.“

Lob war ein rares Gut an Bord der Finalizer, weshalb Phasma es nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihre Wangen sich bei Hux Worten rosa färbten. „Vielen Dank, Sir. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

„Ich verlasse mich bereits jetzt mehr auf Sie, als auf jeden anderen Offizier und ich muss wissen, ob ich auch in Zukunft auf Sie zählen kann“, erklärte Hux sein Anliegen.

„Natürlich, General“, bestätigte die Offizierin sofort. „Ich werde alles tun, um meine Pflichten Ihnen und der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber jederzeit zu erfüllen.“

Hux Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, als er den Eifer in ihrer Stimme hörte. „Gut, ich werde darauf zurückkommen, wenn es die Umstände erforderlich machen.“

Verwirrt über den Verlauf des Gesprächs, runzelte Phasma die Stirn. „Sir, darf ich fragen ...“

Noch einmal vergewisserte sich der General, dass sie niemand belauschte, bevor er sich ihr offenbarte. „Ich bin schwanger, Captain, und ich befürchte, dass es Gruppierungen in unseren Reihen gibt, die diesen Zustand ausnutzen könnten.“

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Hux etwas in den Augen der Offizierin aufblitzen. Überraschung, Verwirrung, Eifersucht und Empathie folgten so schnell aufeinander, dass ihm regelrecht schwindelig davon wurde. Obwohl sie vermutlich geahnt hatte, dass Ari nicht nur Rens biologische Tochter war, hatten sie nie darüber gesprochen, dass er Arihnda geboren hatte, doch mit dem Geständnis über seinen Zustand hatte er gleichzeitig ihre Ahnung bestätigt. Obwohl Hux wusste, dass Phasma seiner Tochter ehrliche Zuneigung entgegen brachte, wusste er auch, wie bitter seine Schwangerschaft für sie sein musste. Hux kannte ihre Akte, wusste, was sie alles geopfert hatte, um die Karriereleiter nach oben klettern zu können. Frauen hatten es noch immer schwer in den Reihen der Ersten Ordnung und ein Kind zu bekommen war für viele gleichbedeutend mit einem Ende ihrer Laufbahn. Familienverbände wurden an Bord der Sternenzerstörer nicht geduldet, weshalb die meisten Frauen, wenn sie sich für diesen Weg entschieden, aus dem Militärdienst ausschieden. Aus diesem Grund war Hux nicht der Einzige gewesen, der eine Sterilisation als letzten Ausweg gesehen hatte. Phasma würde niemals die Erfahrung teilen können, wie es war neues Leben in sich wachsen zu fühlen. Trotzdem war ihre Treue ihm gegenüber stark genug, dass der General instinktiv wusste, dass sie ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen würde.

Und tatsächlich hatte sie sich bereits einen Moment später wieder gefangen. „Meinen Glückwunsch an Sie und den Obersten Anführer“, sagte Phasma mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Seien Sie versichert, Sie können jederzeit auf mich zählen.“

Dankbar neigte Hux den Kopf. „Danke, Captain. Etwas anderes habe ich von Ihnen auch nicht erwartet.“

„General Hux.“ Die Stimme hinter ihm ließ eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper wandern, trotzdem war Hux darauf bedacht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Phasma abzog und sich zu dem Mann umwandte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie sich die Offizierin entfernte, um ihm ein Gespräch im Privaten zu ermöglichen, obwohl sich der feige Teil seiner Selbst gewünscht hätte, sie an seiner Seite zu wissen.

„Allegiant General Pryde, willkommen auf meinem Schiff.“ Die Begrüßung war zugleich das Abstecken seines Territoriums, um dem älteren Offizier deutlich zu machen, in wessen Revier er sich befand. Seit er die Krise auf Quiloo gemeistert hatte, saß Pryde noch fester im Sattel als zuvor, auch wenn Hux der Meinung war, dass dieser Umstand eher Kylo Rens Führung als den Fähigkeiten des Mannes zu verdanken war. Und so sehr Hux es auch hasste ihn an Bord dulden zu müssen, konnte er im Moment nichts daran ändern. Der Allegiant General war nun einmal ein Mitglied des Oberkommandos, ob es Hux nun gefiel oder nicht und da die Steadfast vorübergehend im Flottenverband mit der Finalizer flog, musste er seine Anwesenheit akzeptieren.

„Danke, Kommandant“, erwiderte Pryde den Gruß, indem er seinen Titel betonte, als wäre er etwas Schmutziges, während sein Blick gleichzeitig über Hux Körper wanderte, was den General den Drang unterdrücken ließ sich zu vergewissern, dass der Uniformmantel sein Geheimnis auch weiter verbarg. Obwohl der Rothaarige sich bemühte seine Züge neutral zu halten, konnte er nicht anders als den anderen Mann anzufunkeln. „Ich muss sagen, dass Leben im Bett des Obersten Anführers scheint Ihnen zu bekommen. Schade, dass wir nie erfahren werden, was Ihr Vater zu dieser Entwicklung gesagt hätte.“

Obwohl der verbale Schlag unter die Gürtellinie nicht überraschend kam, musste Hux schwer an sich halten, um den älteren Mann für seine Unverschämtheit nicht anzugreifen, doch damit würde er Pryde nur in die Karten spielen. „Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es bedauere, dass wir das wohl nie herausfinden werden“, entgegnete er daher kalt, während er erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm, dass Ren in diesem Moment mit Arihnda im Schlepptau den Raum betrat. „Doch Sie entschuldigen mich, ich denke es ist an der Zeit unsere Plätze einzunehmen.“

In den vergangenen Wochen war der Anblick des Kindes in Kampfmontur und Helm, welches sich entweder in Rens oder Hux Begleitung befand, ein gewohnter Anblick geworden, so dass die Offiziere ihr nur mäßig interessiert nachsahen, während Ari durch den Raum ging, um sich auf den für sie vorgesehenen Platz an einem separaten Tisch zu setzen, wo sie sich mit einem Holovideo beschäftigen konnte, bis die Besprechung vorbei war. Im Vorbeigehen wechselte Hux ein paar Worte mit seiner Tochter, deren Stimme durch den Vocoder zwar verzehrt aber immer noch kindlich klang, bevor er sich zu Rens rechter Seite an den Konferenztisch setzte. 

Abgesehen von ihm selbst, Phasma, Pryde und Kylo Ren waren noch acht weitere Offiziere anwesend, die sich aufmerksam in ihren Stühlen nach vorne lehnten, als der Oberste Anführer zu sprechen begann. „Dank Ihrer aller Hingabe für die Ziele der Ersten Ordnung gibt es fast ausschließlich positive Punkte, die ich heute mit Ihnen besprechen möchte. Als Erstes erreichte mich heute ein Status Bericht vom Rothana Schwermaschinenwerk. Der Bau der Condemnation verläuft genau den Vorgaben entsprechen, weshalb wir – wenn keine unvorhersehbaren Verzögerungen eintreffen – davon ausgehen können, dass der neue Sternenzerstörer bereits im nächsten Jahr zur Auslieferung bereit ist.“

Die Offiziere brummten zufrieden, um ihre Begeisterung für diese Nachricht kundzutun. Seit der Zerstörung der Supremacy fehlte der Flotte ein Schlachtenkreuzer, so dass Kylo Ren einen Ersatz in Auftrag gegeben hatte, welcher nach fünf Jahren Bauzeit nun bald einsatzbereit sein würde. Zwar war das neue Schiff, genau wie die Finalizer, ein Modell der Resurgent Klasse und nicht wie die Supremacy der Mega-Klasse, aber sowohl Bauzeit als auch Kostenfaktoren hatten sie diese günstigere Variante wählen lassen.

„Des weiteren wurde mir von Commander Trach berichtet, dass sich das R'ptach System nun endlich komplett unter unserer Kontrolle befindet“, fuhr Ren fort. „Nachdem die letzte Basis des Widerstands auf dem Mond Reylo von unseren Truppen erfolgreich zerstört wurde, hat Imperator Victous einer vollständige Kapitulation gegenüber der Ersten Ordnung zugestimmt.“

Das waren in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten. Die seit Jahren andauernden Kämpfe im R'ptach System waren nicht nur langwierig, sondern auch kostenintensiv gewesen, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass gleich mehrere Planten des Systems über ein reiches Vorkommen an Coaxium verfügten, hatte es zu einem erstrebenswerten Ziel gemacht, das die Mühen gerechtfertigt hatte. Sobald die Lage gesichert war, konnten die Abbauarbeiten beginnen, die die Flotte hoffentlich für die nächsten Jahre mit dem wertvollen Treibstoff versorgen würde. 

„Was mich zu dem einzigen negativen Punkt in der Tagesordnung bringt“, führte Kylo Ren weiter aus. „Einem Aufstand in der bestehenden Coaxiumerzmine auf Vandor-1. Laut den Mitteilungen der dort stationierten Truppen, ist es den Arbeitern aus ungeklärten Umständen gelungen die Kontrolle über die Mine zu übernehmen, wobei sie einen Großteil der Wachmannschaften als Geiseln genommen oder getötet haben.“

Auch wenn die neuen Vorkommen so ergiebig sein sollten, wie sie den Anschein erweckten, konnte es sich die Erste Ordnung nicht leisten, auf eine der sich in Betrieb befindenden Minen zu verzichten. Der Bedarf an Coaxium war gewaltig und musste dauerhaft sichergestellt werden. Außerdem war ein Aufstand unter ihrem Kommando nicht hinnehmbar und musste im Keim erstickt werden, bevor andere Systeme dem Beispiel von Vandor nachfolgten.

„Oberster Anführer, darf ich meine Hilfe anbieten?“ schaltete sich Pryde ein. „Vandor ist mit einem Truppentransporter in weniger als drei Tagen zu erreichen. Meine Strumtruppen sind in Schlachten erprobt und nach meiner Intervention auf Quiloo würde es mir Genugtuung bereiten, auch diesen Krisenherd für die Erste Ordnung zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit zu bewältigen.“

Hux knirschte innerlich mit den Zähnen. Als ob die Truppen der Finalizer denen der Steadfast in ihrer Erfahrung im Kampf nachstehen würden, aber natürlich konnte es Pryde nicht lassen, vor Ren mit seinen Erfolgen zu kokettieren. Jeder andere Offizier wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als der Allegiant General, doch solange Pryde mit dem Aufstand auf Vandor beschäftigt war, musste er hoffentlich seine Anwesenheit auf der Finalizer nicht mehr ertragen.

„Tun Sie das, Allegiant General“, entgegnete Ren mit einem Nicken. „Unternehmen Sie, was nötig ist, um dieses Ärgernis zu beheben. Nun habe ich noch eine Nachricht in eigener Sache, die ich Ihnen mitteilen möchte. General Hux ist guter Hoffnung mit meinem Kind und ich erwarte, dass Sie ihm bei der Durchführung seiner Aufgaben unterstützend zur Seite stehen. Respektlosigkeit, sowie jegliche Anfeindung seiner Person wird nicht toleriert und mit aller Härte geahndet. Haben Sie das verinnerlicht?“ 

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, so dass Hux merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, trotzdem hielt er den Kopf stolz erhoben, während er mit arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck von einem zu anderen sah. Zwar hatte Ren angeboten, dass er bei der Offenbarung seines Zustands in ihrem Quartier bleiben konnte, doch der General hatte sofort abgelehnt. Sich zu drücken hätte als Feigheit ausgelegt werden können. Ein Eindruck den er sich erwecken wollte. Außerdem war er genauso ein Teil des Oberkommandos wie Pryde und er würde dem anderem Mann nie freiwillig die Bühne überlassen oder es nie in Erwägung ziehen vor ihm eine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Natürlich“, beeilte sich Colonel Kaplan zu bestätigen. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Oberster Anführer. General Hux.“

„Ich gratuliere ebenfalls“, schloss sich Captain Opan an. Nach und nach sahen sich alle anwesenden Offiziere genötigt ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen, um den Verdacht der Respektlosigkeit von sich zu weisen, doch als die Reihe an Allegiant General Pryde war, sah Hux in seinen Augen die Falschheit aufblitzen, während er ihnen seine Unterstützung zusicherte. Der alte Offizier war eine Gefahr, da war er sich sicher und Hux würde sich hüten, ihm jemals den Rücken zuzukehren.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

„Warum auf einmal? Ich dachte, Vandor ist jetzt Prydes Problem.“ Anklagend sah General Hux dabei zu, wie Ren seine Sache zusammen packte. Bereits in weniger als einer Stunde würde er mit einem Bataillon Sturmtruppen einen Truppentransporter besteigen, der sie zusammen mit einem weiteren Transporter von der Steadfast nach Vandor bringen würde. 

„Grundsätzlich ist es das auch, aber er hat mich überzeugt, dass meine Anwesenheit in diesem Krisenherd eine Signalwirkung für alle anderen Planeten unter unserer Kontrolle hätte“, erklärte Ren, während er seinen Kampfanzug einpackte. Für die mehrtägige Reise im Transporter würde er die bequemeren Gewänder anbehalten und sich erst kurz vor der Landung auf Vandor umziehen. „Für die meisten ist der Oberste Anführer nur ein Phantom, so wie Snoke es immer gewesen ist, aber wenn ich mich zeige, den Aufstand aktiv niederschlage, wird es sich herumsprechen, dass Kylo Ren nicht einfach nur aus seinem Stuhl auf einem Raumschiff heraus herrscht, sondern seine Augen und Ohren auch auf den Planeten hat.“

Das hörte sich zwar soweit vernünftig an, aber der Gedanke daran, dass Ren ins Gefecht ziehen würde und ihn in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation an Bord der Finalizer allein ließ, behagte Hux ganz und gar nicht. „Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht, dass du dich den Truppen anschließen willst. Was ist, wenn etwas mit dem Baby ist, während du fort bist?“

„Du sorgst dich zu viel“, hielt ihm Ren vor. „Bei der Untersuchung letzte Woche war Dr. Patterson mehr als zufrieden und der Bioscan war unauffällig. Außerdem denke ich, dass ich einschließlich der Flugzeit höchstens zehn Tage fort bin und du hast doch Captain Phasma für deine Sicherheit. Ich weiß, es ist in deinem Zustand viel verlangt, aber ich vertraue auf deine Unterstützung in dieser Sache. Ich tue das nicht nur für die Erste Ordnung. Ich tue das für unsere Kinder, um ihnen ein sicheres Imperium zu hinterlassen.“

Was sollte Hux darauf noch sagen? Jede Argumentation würde ihm als purer Egoismus ausgelegt, weshalb er schließlich seufzend erwiderte: „Gut, dann geh, auch wenn ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache habe.“

XXXXXX

General Hux

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen streckte General Hux seine verspannten Muskeln, während er auf dem Schreibtischstuhl hin und her rutschte. Obwohl er wusste, dass er noch sehr viel runder werden würde, machte sich das zusätzliche Gewicht bereits jetzt in seinem Rücken bemerkbar. Nach einer langen Schicht schmerzte seine Lendenwirbelsäule, als habe ihn jemand ins Kreuz getreten und er sehnte sich nach einer warmen Dusche, bevor er sich endlich im Bett ausstreckten konnte, doch nachdem Arihnda nun schlief, hinderte sein Pflichtbewusstsein daran zu entspannen, bevor er die wichtigsten Statusmeldungen gelesen hatte. Immerhin war ein Ende absehbar, weshalb er sich zwang sich noch einmal zusammen zu reißen, bevor er für heute Schluss machte.

Als die Kommunikator Funktion seines Datenpads piepste, hätte Hux am liebsten vor Frust geschrien, doch da seine Tochter am anderen Ende des Raumes schlief, gestattete er sich lediglich ein Knurren, bevor er die Verbindung entgegen nahm. „Kommandant.“ Die Stimme von Chief Petty Officer Unamo hatte einen Unterton, den der General nicht einordnen konnte, doch es war ihm auch egal, welche Emotionen in dem jungen Mann gerade hoch kochten. 

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will!“ blaffte Hux seinen Untergebenen an.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte ich der Offizier kleinlaut, „aber ich muss Ihnen dennoch mitteilen, dass der Außentrupp in einen Hinterhalt geriet. Fünf Soldaten sind tot und der Oberste Anführer wurde schwer verletzt. Eine Thermobombe ist detoniert, als ...“

Den Rest hörte Hux nicht mehr, da er die Verbindung in diesem Moment beendete und auf dem Weg zur Brücke war, bevor es ihm überhaupt bewusst wurde.

Tbc ...


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Let it out, let it out  
Go on  
Time to lay down your arms  
Let it our, let it out  
Go on  
Time to lay down your arms

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wide open)

General Hux

Im grünlichen Licht des Bacta Tank wirkte Kylo Rens Haut auffällig blass, was die Mischung aus dem Rot und Schwarz seiner Wunden um so deutlicher hervorhob. Überall an seinem Körper klafften Schnitte, Prellungen und Schrammen, dort wo ihn die Explosionstrümmer erwischt hatten und in seinem Bauchraum war ein tiefes Loch, in das Hux ohne Probleme seine Faust hätte stecken können. Immerhin waren keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt, doch es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Jeder Andere wäre wahrscheinlich bereits durch das Trauma der Explosion getötet worden. Nur ein oder zwei Meter näher an der Bombe und sie hätte ihn in Fetzen gerissen, so wie die Sturmtruppen, die vor ihm gegangen waren. Trotzdem war immer noch nicht klar, ob er überleben würde. Wenn Hux das Piepsen der Maschinen nicht gehört hätte, die seine Vitalwerte überwachten, wäre der General sicher gewesen, dass Ren bereits tot sein musste. Noch nie hatte er ihn so still gesehen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht entspannt. Kein Muskel regte sich, während er in der Flüssigkeit trieb. Der dunkelhaarige Ritter war nackt, nur eine graue Standartunterhose bedeckte seine Blöße. Schläuche führten an verschiedenen Stellen in seinen Körper und versorgten ihn mit Nahrung und Medikamenten und eine Atemmaske bedeckte Mund und Nase. 

Obwohl er noch nicht alle Umstände der Explosion kannte, weigerte sich Hux daran zu glauben, dass Ren ein zufälliges Opfer gewesen war. Seiner Meinung nach war es ein Anschlag auf sein Leben gewesen und wenn man davon ausging, wer darauf gepocht hatte, dass Ren den Einsatz begleitete, war Hux sicher, dass Allegiant General Pryde dafür verantwortlich war. Dafür sprach auch, dass die toten Sturmtruppen ausschließlich von der Finalizer stammten. Die Soldaten der Steadfast waren allesamt davon gekommen. Seit dem Moment im Konferenzraum, in dem Pryde erfahren hatte, dass Hux mit Rens Kind schwanger war, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser etwas plante. Es war ihm ohne Zweifel zuzutrauen einen Mordanschlag auf Ren verüben zu lassen. Er hatte nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Durch den Aufstand in der Miene konnte er ohne Probleme seine Spuren verwischen und es so aussehen lassen, als ob die rebellierenden Arbeiter die Bombe gezündet hatten. So lange Hux denken konnte, lechzte der alte Offizier nach Macht und es war ihm ein Dorn im Auge Ren als jungen Emporkömmling auf dem Stuhl des Obersten Anführers sitzen zu sehen. Mit Kylo Ren aus dem Weg würde er nur noch Hux beseitigen müssen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen und selbst an die Spitze der Ersten Ordnung aufsteigen.

Rens Verlust würde ein Machtvakuum hinterlassen, dass zu einem erbitterten Kampf um die Herrschaft führen würde. Mit Captain Phasma als wahrscheinlich einziger Verbündeten an seiner Seite würde Hux seine Position nicht lange behaupten können. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er nur deshalb immer noch Kommandant war, weil er unter Rens Schutz stand. Der dunkelhaarige Ritter hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was mit jedem passieren würde, der Hux diesen Rang streitig machte. Ohne Ren würde er ein leichtes Opfer abgeben und es war zu bezweifeln, dass falls Pryde die Kontrolle erlangen würde, er es damit beließ, ihn zu degradieren. Hux stellte eine Gefahr für ihn da, ebenso wie seine Kinder. Ari war in mehr als nur ihrem Aussehen nach Rens Tochter und der General konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wer von der Besatzung bereits von ihren Fähigkeiten wusste. Zwar übten sie immer in Rens Trainingsraum oder in ihrem Quartier, aber es war durchaus möglich, wenn sie einen ihrer Väter auf die Brücke oder zu einer Besprechung im Büro begleitet hatte, dass jemand gesehen hatte, wie sie die Macht einsetzte. Und nach dem was Hux wusste, war es mehr als sicher, dass er ein weiteres in der Macht begabtes Kind in seinem Bauch trug, einen weiteren Erben von Kylo Ren. Einen Nachkommen, der wenn er erwachsen war, potentiell Ansprüche auf die Führung erheben würde. Ein Risiko, das Pryde nicht eingehen konnte. Ein Faktor, der eliminiert werden musste. Ohne Rens Schutz waren sowohl die Kinder als auch er selbst wehrlos. Er brauchte Ren in mehr als einer Hinsicht, so bitter es auch war sich dies einzugestehen.

In einer hilflosen Geste ballte der General die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor er näher an den Tank herantrat. „Wage es ja nicht zu sterben“, presste Hux zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, wissend dass ihn niemand außer dem anwesenden Droiden hören würde. „Hörst du? Du hast mich in diese Situation gebracht, jetzt bade sie gefälligst auch mit mir aus.“

Kein Zeichen deutete darauf hin, ob Ren ihn gehört hatte, trotzdem verweilte Hux noch einen Moment länger vor dem gläsernen Bassin, bevor er den Sitz der Waffe unter seinem Uniformmantel prüfte und sich schließlich abwandte. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt sentimental zu werden. Dafür war keine Zeit, stattdessen musste er Vorkehrungen treffen. Niemand, der bis jetzt noch nicht von Rens Zustand wusste, durfte in den Ernst der Lage eingeweiht werden. Die Gefahr war zu groß, dass Pryde zu Ende bringen würde, was die Bombe nicht geschafft hatte. Der mächtige Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung war hilflos, wehrlos und es wäre ein Leichtes, ihn jetzt zu töten. Man musste nur die Dosis der Schmerzmittel so weit erhöhen, dass Rens Herz aussetzte. Niemand würde merken, dass es kein natürlicher Tod war. Es würde keine Fragen geben. Sicher, es wäre tragisch, doch Kylo Ren hatte die schweren Verletzungen einfach nicht überlebt.

Abgesehen von dem Medidroiden, der an der Wand im Wartemodus verharrte, gab es weder Videoüberwachung noch sonstige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf der Station. Das musste geändert werden. Hux würde sofort den Befehl geben zwei Sturmtruppen vor dem Zimmer der Krankenstation zu postieren und vor ihrem Quartier ebenfalls. Außerdem musste er so schnell wie möglich mit Captain Phasma reden. Er brauchte ihren Schutz jetzt nötiger denn je. Wenn Pryde wirklich der Drahtzieher des Anschlags gewesen war, stand zu befürchten, dass sowohl Hux Leben als auch das seiner Tochter in akuter Gefahr war. Das Problem war nur, dass er ihm bislang nichts nachweisen konnte. Hux konnte nur hoffen, dass der andere Mann einen Fehler beging, der es ihm gestattete, zu handeln, bevor ihn dieser eliminierte. 

Vorher allerdings würde er dafür sorgen, dass alle an der Mission beteiligten Sturmtruppen, sowie sämtliche Minenarbeiter liquidiert wurden. Er konnte es sich weder leisten, weitere potentielle Verräter in den eigenen Reihen zu haben, noch mögliche Aufständische zu verschonen. Natürlich war davon auszugehen, dass nicht alle von ihnen schuldig waren, doch er musste hier ein Exempel statuieren, um es als Warnung für alle anderen Kolonien zu verwenden, von denen die Erste Ordnung Rohstoffe bezog. Neue Arbeiter zu bekommen, würde kein Problem darstellen. Sie konnten einfach aus einer anderen Kolonie Teile der Bevölkerung zu Sklaven erklären und sie hierher verschiffen lassen. Es waren harte Entscheidungen, die zu treffen waren, doch einer musste es tun und solange ihn niemand davon abhielt, würde Hux jetzt nicht nur einen Sternenzerstörer kommandieren, sondern auch die Erste Ordnung anführen – zumindest solange, bis Ren wieder genesen war. 

XXXXXX

General Hux

Vom ersten Tag seit er sie kannte, hatte Hux an Captain Phasma vor allem ihre ruhige, abgeklärte Art geschätzt. Sie schien zwar besorgt, aber nicht panisch, als sie in seinem Büro in voller Rüstung vor ihm stand und er sie in die Geschehnisse einweihte. Weder stellte sie unnötigen Fragen, noch versuchte sie seine Anschuldigungen zu entkräften, während er sie an seinen Überlegungen teilhaben ließ. Tatsächlich erkundigte sie sich lediglich nach seinem Befinden, als er schließlich geendet hatte.

„Es geht mir gut“, antwortete Hux grimmig. „Allerdings würde es mir noch sehr viel besser gehen, wenn wir den Verräter ausgeschaltet haben.“

„Keine Sorge, Sir“, entgegnete Phasma ernst. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Arihnda oder Ihnen etwas zustößt, noch werde ich es geschehen lassen, dass jemand den Obersten Anführer tötet. Ich gebe Ihnen mein Ehrenwort.“

Es sprach für Phasmas Loyalität, dass sie fest entschlossen war, sie alle zu beschützen, doch obwohl sie eine fähige Soldatin war, konnte sie doch nicht überall zugleich sein und sie konnte sein Quartier auch nicht rund um die Uhr bewachen. Schließlich war sie auch nur ein Mensch, der essen und schlafen musste. „Gibt es Männer unter den Sturmtruppen, denen sie vertrauen?“ fragte er daher. „Männer, die nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, selbst gegen einen ranghohen Offizier wie Pryde die Waffe zu ziehen?“

„Auch wenn ich in diesem Zusammenhang nicht von Vertrauen sprechen würde, kenne ich ein paar Einheiten, die ich für fähig halte, mit dieser Aufgabe betraut zu werden“, erwiderte Phasma nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Sie sind treu, aber skrupellos und werden meine Anweisungen ohne zu fragen ausführen.“

Mehr konnte man nicht verlangen. „Gut, dann beordern Sie zwei Einheiten pro Schicht vor den Krankenflügel“, befahl Hux. „Ich will, dass niemand außer mir oder den Ärzten Zugang zum Zimmer des Obersten Anführers erhält. Das selbe gilt für mich und meine Tochter, egal ob im Quartier oder meinem Büro, ich will immer zwei Sturmtruppen an meiner Seite wissen.“

„Zu Befehl, General. Ich werde sofort alles veranlassen.“ Mit einem respektvollen Salut grüßte Phasma ihren Vorgesetzten, dann entfernte sie sich. Schweigend sah Hux ihr nach, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier machte. Wachsam scannte sein Blick dabei jedes Crewmitglied, das ihm unterwegs begegnete. Zwar hatte er sich vor dem Gespräch mit der Offizierin noch einmal vergewissert, dass sich Pryde weiterhin auf der Steadfast befand, doch es konnte durchaus sein, dass der Allegiant General Verbündete auf der Finalizer hatte, weshalb er eine Hand unauffällig durch den seitlichen Schlitz des Mantels zu seinem Blaster gleiten ließ. Sollten sie nur versuchen ihn zu töten, Hux würde sein Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Es war nicht leicht, Ari nicht merken zu lassen, wie angespannt er war. Ihre Begabung in der Macht ließ sie spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, auch wenn sie noch nicht ausgereift genug war, um den Grund herausfinden zu können. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft in ihrem Quartier hatten zwei Sturmtruppen ihren Posten vor der Tür bezogen, was Hux zwar Sicherheit vermittelte, ganz beruhigen konnte er sich allerdings nicht. Zu allem Übel machte seine Besorgnis auch seine Tochter unruhig und es kostete ihn mehr Nerven als sonst mit ihr zu spielen, sie bei der Toilettenroutine zu begleiten und ihr etwas vorzulesen, wobei er immer wieder nervös zur Tür sah. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis das Mädchen endlich eingeschlafen war, doch sein eigenes Herz klopfte weiter laut in seiner Brust und ließ Hux keine Ruhe finden. Mit dem Blaster unter dem Kopfkissen lag er bewegungslos im Bett und horchte auf die Geräusche des Schiffes, ständig damit rechnend, einen Tumult zu hören und potentielle Mörder in ihr Quartier stürmen zu sehen. 

Die Stunden vergingen ohne dass etwas geschah, entspannen konnte er sich aber dennoch nicht. Das Kind in seinen Bauch war mindestens so aufgeregt, wie er selbst es war und boxte und trat ihn beinah ohne Unterlass, so dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Geistesabwesend massierte Hux mit der Hand beruhigende Kreise über die Schwellung, so wie Ren es manchmal tat, wenn ihr Sohn Hux vom Schlafen abhielt, doch es war nicht das selbe. Obwohl er noch nicht einmal geboren war, fühlte der Kleine die Abwesenheit seines Vaters und es setzte ihm fast so zu, wie es auch Hux beschäftigte. Erst in den ersten Stunden des neuen Tageszyklus wurde das Kind ruhiger, schlafen konnte der General jedoch noch immer nicht. Als der Alarm ihm verriet, dass es an der Zeit war aufzustehen, empfand Hux es beinah als Erlösung das Bett verlassen zu können. Auch wenn sein Kopf schmerzte und der Druck hinter seinen Augen das Arbeiten schwer machen würde, blieb zu hoffen, dass niemand es wagen würde, ihn während der Schicht auf der Brücke anzugreifen. 

Drei Tage vergingen ohne das etwas geschah, sogar von Pryde war selbst dann kein Sterbenswörtchen zu hören, als Hux den Befehl gab die Mine säubern zu lassen, doch der General wagte es trotzdem nicht sich in Sicherheit zu wähnen. Trotz diskreter Nachforschungen war es ihm nicht gelungen Beweise für Prydes Beteiligung an dem Anschlag zu finden, weshalb ihm nichts anders übrig blieb, als sich weiter ruhig zu verhalten. Um Rens Abwesenheit auf dem Schiff zu rechtfertigen, hatte er das Gerücht gestreut, der Oberste Anführer sei nach dem Einsatz auf Vandor zu einer weiteren Mission aufgebrochen, deren Ziel absoluter Geheimhaltung unterlag. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Mehrheit der Besatzungsmitglieder die Finte glaubte. Die Einheiten, die an dem Einsatz beteiligt gewesen waren, hatte er bereits eliminieren lassen, trotzdem blieb die Gefahr, dass sie vorher über die Geschehnisse geredet haben konnten. Doch mehr konnte Hux nicht tun, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Phasma wich die meiste Zeit kaum von seiner Seite und auch die Sturmtruppen standen Tag und Nacht vor der Krankenstation Wache. Die Nachrichten, die Hux über Rens Zustand erreichten, waren weiterhin kritisch. Durch die Tage, die er schwer verletzt im Shuttle zurück zu Finalizer geflogen worden war, bevor er im Bacta-Tank behandelt werden konnte, hatten sich die Wunden entzündet. Trotz der Medikamente kochte das Fieber in ihm hoch und es sammelte sich Eiter in der Bauchverletzung, der immer wieder abgesaugt werden musste. Sein Puls war zu schnell und sein Atem zu flach, so dass Hux während er vor dem gläsernen Zylinder stand, mehr als einmal fürchtete, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er ihn lebendig sah. Doch er baute darauf, dass Ren zäh war und dass er kämpfte und aus diesem Grund gab auch Hux nie die Hoffnung auf - auch wenn er glaubte, dass er vor Schlafmangel demnächst kollabieren würde. 

Der vierte Tag nach der Rückkehr des Shuttles begann wie die Tage zuvor. Erneut hatte Hux beinah die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und er fühlte sich schlimmer denn je. Vermutlich würden selbst die eiskalten Duschen, die er jeden Morgen nahm nicht mehr lange helfen, um ihn weiter einsatzbereit zu halten, trotzdem war es weiterhin das Mittel der Wahl, nachdem er Arihnda geweckt hatte und ins Badezimmer stolperte. Das Spritzen von Stimulanzien konnte sich negativ auf die Entwicklung des Babys auswirken, so dass Hux diese letzte Möglichkeit so lange wie möglich vor sich her schob. Sein ganzer Körper war steif von den Stunden, die er unbeweglich auf der selben Seite gelegen hatte, um Ari nicht in ihrem Schlaf zu stören. Nach wie vor kam seine Tochter immer wieder in das Elternbett, wenn sie nachts aufwachte, um sich ankuscheln zu können, weshalb er den Blaster vorsichtshalber unter das Bett gelegt hatte, damit sie ihn nicht versehentlich in die Finger bekam. Bis er geduscht und angezogen war, würde seine Tochter so munter sein, dass sie frühstücken konnten, bevor er sie ebenfalls fertig machen musste, damit sie gemeinsam zu seiner Schicht gingen. 

Das kalte Wasser der Dusche traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als Hux seinen Kopf unter den Strahl hielt, doch es half um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken, so dass er es schließlich wagte die Brause vom Haken zu nehmen und seinen ganzen Körper kalt abzuduschen, bevor er den Regler auf warm stellte und sich einseifte. Nachdem er schließlich aus der Dusche stieg und sich abtrocknete, betrachtete Hux seine Reflexion im Spiegel. Bläuliche Schatten lagen unter seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen und er wirkte noch blasser, als er es sonst war, doch daran ließ sich im Augenblick nichts ändern. Wenn die Situation unter Kontrolle war, die Verräter zur Strecke gebracht und Ren genesen, dann konnte er schlafen so viel sein Körper brauchte, doch im Moment musste er wach und konzentriert bleiben. Routiniert erledigte Hux seine Toilettenroutine, putzte die Zähne, kämmte sich und zog sich an, bis er fünfzehn Minuten später das Bad verließ. Im gleichen Moment, als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er, was er seit Tagen befürchtet hatte: Blasterfeuer, gedämpfte Schreie, das Geräusch fallender Körper. 

In Panik zuckte Hux Blick zu seiner Tochter, die verschlafen mit dem Daumen im Mund auf der Bettkante saß und ihren Ewok fest an sich gepresst hielt. „Ari!“ rief Hux noch aus, als im selben Moment die Tür des Quartiers aufgebrochen wurde. Die Desinfektionsschleuse zischte, während Pryde in den Raum trat, doch er wartete nicht darauf, dass der Vorgang beendet war, sondern schritt ohne auf den Nebel zu achten, mit erhobener Waffe hindurch. 

Hux musste sich entscheiden und er musste es schnell tun. Entweder er hechtete so schnell es ihm in seinem Zustand möglich war, über das Bett in dem Versuch seinen Blaster zu erreichen mit dem Risiko, dass Pryde in der Zwischenzeit Arihnda erschoss oder er warf sich vor sein Kind. Eine Wahl, die eigentlich keine war. Ohne zu überlegen war Hux im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei seiner Tochter und schob sich zwischen sie und den grauhaarigen Offizier. Noch immer drang von draußen Lärm herein, der vermuten ließ, dass seine Wachen gegen die Verräter kämpften, trotzdem war Pryde allein im Quartier. Natürlich, bei dem was er vorhatte, konnte er keine Zeugen gebrauchen.

„Kommandant“, begrüßte ihn der Allegiant General harsch. „Ich sehe, dass Sie sich für Ihre Beerdigung standesgemäß zurecht gemacht haben.“

„Damit werden Sie nicht durchkommen“, knurrte Hux, der sich bemühte dem anderen Mann den Blick auf Ari zu verwehren, die vor Angst ihre kleinen Hände in die Rückseite seiner Hose krallte.

„Oh doch, das werde ich“, entgegnete Pryde siegessicher. „Um genau zu sein, bin ich das sogar schon. Zugegeben, dass Kylo Ren die Bombe überlebt hat, war ein kleiner Rückschlag, aber dieser Umstand wird bereits korrigiert, während wir miteinander sprechen.“

Bei den Sternen … hoffentlich hatten die Sturmtruppen vor der Krankenstation mehr Erfolg darin Prydes Männer zu bekämpfen, als es die Bewacher vor seinem Quartier hatten. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können Ren und mich töten ohne zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden?“ fragte Hux nach, während er gleichzeitig versuchte einen Ausweg aus der Situation zu finden. Vielleicht hatten es die Wachen noch geschafft Alarm zu schlagen und die Verstärkung war schon auf dem Weg, aber darauf konnte Hux sich nicht verlassen. Nein, wenn er seine Tochter und sich selbst retten wollte, musste er selbst einen Plan fassen.

„Oh ja, das glaube ich, denn niemand wird mir den Mord nachweisen können“, gab der Allegiant General triumphierend zurück. „Ihre beiden Schoßhunde da draußen, werde ich aus der nächsten Luftschleuse werfen lassen, genau wie die Wachen vor der Krankenstation. Wer vermisst schon vier einfache Sturmtruppen? Und was Sie angeht, nun ja, Sie haben den Verrat, den Sie am Obersten Anführer verübt haben, einfach nicht ertragen, weshalb Sie bedauerlicher Weise aus dem Leben geschieden sind.“

Fassungslos starrte Hux dem anderen Mann ins Gesicht. „Sie wollen mir den Anschlag anhängen? Das ist einfach lächerlich!“

Pryde lächelte kalt. „Wenn man die Beweise für die Lieferung der Thermobombe an die Rebellen von Vandor, zusammen mit der dazugehörigen Korrespondenz in Ihrer Kommunikator Applikation auf dem Datenpad findet, wird es keine Zweifel mehr an Ihrem Verrat geben.“

Hux merkte, wie ihm vor Wut die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Nicht genug damit, dass er plante die Erste Ordnung mit Gewalt an sich zu reißen, wollte er den Mord an Ren auch noch ihm selbst in die Schuhe schieben. „Sie mieses Stück Bantha-Dreck! Wie können Sie es wagen …!“ brach es aus ihm heraus, doch auf einen Wink von Prydes Blaster verstummte er erneut.

„Vorsicht, oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie vor den Augen Ihrer kleinen Tochter erschieße? Das wird bestimmt kein schöner Anblick“, drohte ihm der Allegiant General.

Aris Griff in seine Hose verstärkte sich und Hux konnte ein leises Wimmern hören. Sein armes Kind musste Todesangst haben. Verflucht, er musste einen Weg finden Pryde auszuschalten und sie unbeschadet in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Halten Sie mein Kind da raus“, verlangte Hux zähneknirschend. „Sie hat nichts getan, um dieses Schicksal zu verdienen.“

„Bedaure, aber das kann ich leider nicht. Vielleicht hätten Sie, bevor Sie die Beine breit gemacht haben, darüber nachdenken sollen, dass Missgeburten wie Sie niemals Kinder haben sollten. Aber ich kann ihr einen humanen Tod versprechen, wenn Sie kooperieren“, entgegnete der andere Mann, während er langsam immer näher auf ihn zukam, ohne dass Hux die Möglichkeit hatte, vor ihm zurückzuweichen. Hinter ihm waren das Bett und seine Tochter, vor ihm der Allegiant General. Wenn er es doch nur schaffen würde, seinen eigenen Blaster zu erreichen ...

„Kooperieren?“ fragte Hux mit einem sarkastischen Unterton nach. „Indem ich nicht schreie, wenn Sie mich erschießen?“

„Ich würde diese Waffe nur sehr ungern gegen Sie einsetzen“, erwiderte Pryde mit einem gehässigen Lächeln. „Blasterschüsse in den Kopf sind als Selbstmord etwas schwierig zu erklären, deshalb habe ich das hier mitgebracht.“

Das Fläschchen, das der grauhaarige Mann hervorzog, war nicht sehr groß, doch der Anblick ließ Hux unwillkürlich die Haare zu Berge stehen. „Was ist das? Ein Gift?“

Pryde nickte. „Einmal geschluckt, tötet es qualvoll ohne die Möglichkeit einer Rettung und es ist später nicht nachweisbar.“

Hux benötigte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um sein Gesicht bei diesen Worten ausdruckslos zu halten. „Das haben Sie sich ja wirklich schlau ausgedacht.“

Selbstgefällig gab der Allegiant General zurück: „Ich wusste immer, dass es sich eines Tages auszahlen würde, unterschätzt worden zu sein. Sie waren schon als junger Mann ein arroganter Emporkömmling. Ganz der Vater, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich damals nicht verstanden habe, was Brendol meinte, als er Sie einen Freak genannt hat. Hätte ich mir denken können, dass der alte Narr keinen Sohn zustande bekommen hat, aber seine Tochter als Jungen auszugeben? Er hätte Ihnen lieber beibringen sollen, wie man sich als Frau zu benehmen hat, wobei wie man ein Bett wärmt, hat Ren Sie ja scheinbar gelehrt. Schade, aber der Braten in der Röhre wird wohl mit Ihnen sterben.“

Wenn es nur um sein eigenes Leben gegangen wäre, hätte Hux nicht gezögert, dem anderen Mann dafür an die Gurgel zu gehen, doch er musste an Arihnda denken. Selbst wenn sie wie durch ein Wunder am Leben blieb, war das Kind in seinem Bauch ihre einzige Chance auf eine Heilung. Daher konnte er kein Risiko eingehen, indem er sich auf einen aussichtslosen Kampf einließ. „Fahren Sie zur Hölle, Pryde“, stieß der rothaarige General hasserfüllt hervor.

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es genoss Hux leiden zu sehen, als Pryde einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zukam und voller Genugtuung zurückgab: „Eines Tages vielleicht, aber vorher werde ich Sie dahin schicken.“

Sein Blaster war so nah, dass er Hux Brust fast berührte, trotzdem starrte ihn dieser weiter unbeeindruckt in die Augen. „Los, trinken Sie das“, befahl Pryde, indem er Hux das Fläschchen entgegen hielt. Wenn er nur noch einen Schritt näher kam … Eine Hand auf der Schulter seiner Tochter, die ihr Gesicht in seiner Hose vergraben hatte, die andere beschützend um seinen Bauch gelegt, presste Hux in einer eindeutigen Geste seine Lippen aufeinander. 

„Trinken habe ich gesagt oder ich erschieße das Kind!“ brüllte Pryde, bevor er einen Schritt zur Seite machte, so dass er Arihndas zitternden Kinderkörper ins Visier nehmen konnte. Das Mädchen schluchzte hörbar auf, während sie versuchte sich zwischen die Beine ihres Vaters zu schieben, um so unsichtbar wie möglich zu sein. Zitternd vor Wut und vor Anspannung nahm Hux das Gift in die Hand und schraubte die Flasche zögerlich auf.

„Mund auf und trinken, oder ich mache ernst.“ Grob packte Pryde Hux an den Haaren, wobei das kalte Duraplast des Blasters über seine Schläfe schrammte und presste die Flasche gegen seine Lippen, um die Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund laufen zu lassen. Das war seine Chance. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riss Hux den Dolch aus seinem Ärmel und rammte ihn Pryde mit aller Kraft von unten in den Hals. Blut spritzte einer Fontäne gleich aus der Wunde und besprenkelte Hux Gesicht und seine Haare, während Pryde schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Mit einem Scheppern fiel der Blaster zu Boden, als der ältere Mann vom rothaarigen General abließ und den Griff des Dolches packte, in dem Versuch ihn herauszuziehen, aber er schaffte es nicht. 

„Sie … Sie ...“, kam es keuchend über seine Lippen, während sich rote Blasen in seinen Mundwinkeln sammelten. Er röchelte und spuckte Blut, dann ging er vor Hux in die Knie. Doch der rothaarige General achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihn. Obwohl das meiste Gift daneben gelaufen war, hatte er doch ein wenig in den Mund bekommen, weshalb er nun nach vorn übergebeugt stand und alles ausspuckte, was er konnte. Sein Speichel schmeckte bitter und seine Zunge brannte, weshalb es ihn danach verlangte Wasser zu trinken, doch er konnte kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn es stimmte, was Pryde gesagt hatte, konnte schon eine kleine Dosis des Giftes tödlich sein, weshalb er sich vorsichtshalber auch noch den Finger in den Hals steckte und den kläglichen Rest erbrach, der noch vom Abendessen in seinem Magen verblieben war. Hux hörte, wie seine Tochter hinter ihm Herz zerreißend weinte und schluchzte und an seiner Hose zerrte, doch so sehr er sie auch trösten wollte, musste er zuerst sicher stellen, dass sich kein Gift mehr in seinem Körper befand. 

Erleichterung flutete ihn, als im nächsten Moment Captain Phasma mit einem halben Dutzend Sturmtruppen durch die zerstörten Überreste seiner Tür stürmte. Den Blaster kampfbereit erhoben, scannte sie sofort das Quartier. Ihr Blick traf den seinen, doch Hux nickte nur schwer atmend, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er okay war, dann nahm sie Pryde ins Visier, der in diesem Moment auf die Seite kippte. Doch der Allegiant General war keine Gefahr mehr. Noch immer sprudelte das Blut aus der Wunde an seinem Hals und mit jedem gequälten Atemzug sammelten sich weitere, rote Blasen an seinen Lippen. Trotzdem kickte die Offizierin Prydes Blaster aus seiner Reichweite, bevor sie sich herabbeugte und Arihnda vorsichtig von der Hose ihres Vaters löste. Hux war in keiner Verfassung um sich um seine Tochter zu kümmern, daher würde sie es auf sich nehmen, die Kleine zu beruhigen. 

Sofort schlang das Mädchen die Arme um Phasmas Hals und presste ihr Gesicht gegen die kalte Rüstung. „Ist gut“, murmelte die Offizierin, während sie liebevoll über die schwarzen Locken strich. „Der böse Mann kann dir nichts mehr tun. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Mit den Augen vergewisserte sie sich bei Hux, dass es in Ordnung war, bevor sie Ari hochhob und mit ihr in die Nasszelle ging, um sie von der Szenerie wegzubringen. Wenn die Kleine sich etwas beruhigt hatte, würde sie ihr ihren Schutzanzug anziehen und sie mit in ihr eigenes Quartier nehmen, bis Pryde abtransportiert und ihr Vater von den Ärzten auf der Krankenstation untersucht worden war. So lange würde sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um Arihnda den Schock vergessen zu lassen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Es war knapp gewesen, zu knapp für Hux Geschmack, doch sowohl er selbst als auch das ungeborene Kind hatten den Anschlag unbeschadet überlebt. Arihnda hatte von den Ärzten vorsichtshalber einen Medikamentencocktail bekommen, der eventuelle Infektionen verhindern sollte, doch abgesehen davon, war sie von den Ereignissen völlig traumatisiert. Wie ein Schatten klebte sie an seiner Seite, selbst wenn Hux nur auf die Toilette gehen wollte und sie schlief nur dann ein, wenn er neben ihr lag und sie festhielt. Doch selbst dann wachte sie immer wieder auf und schrie und weinte. Das war alles Prydes Schuld. Wenn er nicht ohnehin an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt wäre, bevor ein Medidroide das Quartier erreicht hatte, hätte Hux den Verräter am liebsten immer wieder aufs Neue dafür getötet, was Ari seinetwegen erduldet hatte. Soweit er wusste, hatten seine Leute jeden einzelnen von Prydes Männern getötet und da die Steadfast nun ohne Führung war, hatte Hux erst einmal Captain Peavey das Kommando über den Sternenzerstörer übertragen, da er ihn für integer genug hielt, ihn nicht zu hintergehen und weitere eventuelle Verräter ausfindig zu machen und auszuschalten. 

Obwohl er regelmäßig einen detaillierten Bericht von der Krankenstation erhielt, machte sich der General jeden Tag vor und nach seiner Schicht mit eigenen Augen ein Bild von Rens Zustand. Immer wieder fragte Arihnda nach ihrem Daddy, doch Hux konnte nicht mehr tun, als sie zu vertrösten. Auch wenn Ren die Infektion inzwischen überstanden hatte, würde es noch lange dauern, bevor er zu ihnen ins Quartier zurückkehren konnte. Hux redete mit ihm, schimpfte mit ihm, ließ den ganzen Frust und die Erschöpfung an die Oberfläche kommen, die er sonst nicht zeigen durfte. Hier in der Einsamkeit der Krankenstation war niemand da, dem er etwas vormachen musste. Obwohl es ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer fiel, konnte er es sich in der gegenwärtigen Situation noch viel weniger leisten als sonst eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Er musste den starken Anführer spielen, den Kommandanten, der seine Besatzung und sein Schiff im Griff hatte und zugleich, den liebevollen Vater, der sich nach der anstrengenden Schicht Zeit für seine Tochter nahm, um Ari das Trauma vergessen zu lassen und Rens Abwesenheit irgendwie wett zu machen und das alles während einer Schwangerschaft, die ohnehin schon an seinen Kräften zehrte. Den Sternen sei Dank waren Arihndas Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf das Gedankenlesen noch nicht ausgeprägt, sonst wäre es ihm unmöglich gewesen sie über den Zustand ihres Vaters im Ungewissen zu lassen. Doch auch so wurde es immer schwerer ihr weißzumachen, dass Ren weiterhin auf seiner Mission war. Selbst in schweren Zeiten war er nie länger als zehn Tage fort gewesen, doch jetzt kam dieser Zeitpunkt und verging ohne dass sich sein Zustand soweit verbesserte, dass er geweckt werden konnte. 

„Ich bin so müde“, gestattete es sich Hux an einem dieser Tage zu zugeben, während er vor dem Tank stand und in Rens ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah. Gott sei Dank war sein Zustand jetzt stabil. Durch das Bacta Gel waren die oberflächlichen Verletzungen schon eine Woche nach dem Vorfall verheilt gewesen, doch das Loch in seinem Bauch zu schließen, Muskeln und Gewebe wieder nachwachsen zu lassen, kostete Zeit.„Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte.“ Natürlich antwortete der Ritter nicht, das hatte Hux auch nicht erwartet, doch er konnte sehen, wie sich die Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern bewegten. Ein gutes Zeichen. Sein Bewusstsein war inzwischen so weit an die Oberfläche getreten, dass er wieder träumen konnte, was in Hux die Hoffnung weckte, dass Ren in nicht allzu ferner Zeit den Tank endlich verlassen konnte. 

Obwohl der General wusste, dass es nicht gut für ihn war, hatte er keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen, als sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder Stims zu spritzen, die ihn länger wach und konzentriert hielten, um den Schein zu wahren, aber eine Dauerlösung konnte dies nicht sein. Schon jetzt quälten ihn immer wieder starke Rückenschmerzen, er litt unter ständigem Sodbrennen und nächtlichen Muskelkrämpfen. Nur noch einen weiteren Tag durchhalten, sagte er sich, nur noch einen Tag. Doch aus den Tagen wurden Wochen und es verging ein ganzer Monat, bis er endlich die Nachricht erhielt, dass Ren so weit genesen war, dass man es wagen konnte ihn zu wecken.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Es war verwirrend und schmerzhaft, als man ihn aus dem künstlichen Schlaf riss. Panik wallte in ihm auf, als er die Augen aufschlug und sich in einem gläsernen Tank befand. Auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe waren nichts als Maschinen, Droiden, ein leerer Raum. Er wusste nicht, wie er hier herkam oder wo dieses „hier“ überhaupt war, alles was er fühlte war der Wunsch um sich zu schlagen und sich zu befreien. Noch bevor er richtig zu sich kam, riss er sich die Maske von seinem Gesicht und nahm den ersten richtigen Atemzug. Die Luft im Tank roch süßlich, nach Bacta und Desinfektionslösung und die Bewegung seines Brustkorbs schmerzte, was ihn dazu brachte an sich herabzusehen. Da war eine Wunde in seinem Bauch, doch sie blutete nicht, sondern war bereits mit einer Schicht granulierendem Gewebes bedeckt, welches durch die Feuchtigkeit weich und schwammig aussah. Dann erfassten seine Sinne die Kabel und Schläuche, die überall in ihn zu führen schienen und er riss sie in einem Reflex von seinem Körper. 

Langsam floss das Bacta Gel durch den Abfluss an der Unterseite des Bassins, so dass es ihm in diesem Moment nur noch bis zu seinem Nabel reichte. Metallarme fassten ihn unter den Achseln und hoben ihn hoch, durch die Öffnung an der Kopfseite des Tank, ins Freie, dann wurde er auf einer Liege abgesetzt und ein Droide hängte über ihn eine Decke. Ren zitterte vor Kälte und vor Erschöpfung. Überall an seinem Körper klebte Bacta und sein Haar war nass. Seine Nerven vibrierten, während er versuchte zu rekonstruieren, was passiert war. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Wie war er hier hergekommen? Und wie lange war er in diesem Tank gewesen?

Doch bevor er eine Antwort auf diese Fragen finden konnte, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zur Krankenstation und Ren wollte schon dem Impuls nachgeben aufzuspringen und sich wahlweise zu verteidigen oder zu flüchten, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft das eine oder das andere zu tun. Mit Erleichterung erkannte er, dass es Hux war, der ins Innere des Raumes trat. Den Sternen sei Dank war er allein. Niemand sollte ihn so sehen. Nackt. Zitternd. Verletzlich. Es war schlimm genug, dass er sich dem General so zeigen musste, doch zu seiner Erleichterung zeigte Hux Gesicht weder Abscheu noch Genugtuung. Alles, was Ren in seinen Zügen und auch in seinen Gedanken sehen konnte, war eine echte, tief empfundene Erleichterung. 

Als Hux näher kam, fiel Ren trotz des Mantels sofort auf, wie viel deutlicher die Rundung seines Bauches zu sehen war, was nur den einen Schluss zuließ, dass er wesentlich mehr als ein paar Tage im Tank verbracht hatte. Doch abgesehen davon wirkte er mindestens genauso müde und erschöpft, wie Ren sich fühlte. Dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter lagen tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, doch er traute seiner Stimme noch nicht zu ihren Dienst wieder aufzunehmen, weshalb sie sich für einen Moment einfach nur ansahen, bevor Ren rau hervorstieß: „Wie lange?“

„Fünf Wochen“, gab Hux ernst zurück. 

Rens Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann runzelte er die Stirn in dem Versuch, sich an das Letzte zu erinnern, was er von der Zeit vor dem Tank noch wusste, doch die Gedanken entglitten ihm wie glitschige Würmer. Die wenigen Bilder, die er sah, ergaben keinen Sinn. „Was … ist … passiert?“ brachte er mühsam über die Lippen.

„Du bist beinah von einer Thermobombe zerfetzt worden“, entgegnete Hux, indem er zu der Wunde deutete, die durch die Öffnung von Rens Decke an seinem Bauch zu sehen war.

Erkenntnis flackerte über das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Ritters. „Pryde?“

„War ein Verräter. Ich habe ihn getötet.“

Obwohl die Macht durch die lange Zeit der Bewusstlosigkeit noch nicht wieder so durch ihn floss, wie sie es normaler Weise tat, war Ren sicher neben der Genugtuung den Schmerz herauszuhören, der bei diesen Worten durch Hux vibrierte, weshalb er sofort nachhakte: „Ari?“

„Keine Sorge, es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut“, beruhigte ihn der General.

Den Sternen sei Dank. „Und das Baby?“

„Macht mir das Leben schwer“, erwiderte Hux, dessen Rücken in diesem Moment wieder ein Ziehen aussandte, das bis in seinen Bauch ausstrahlte. „Eins sage ich dir, wenn du dich das nächste Mal in die Luft sprengen lässt, dann warte damit gefälligst, bis die Kinder erwachsen sind.“

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Into the great wide open  
Across a land of love and dreams  
I will save your heart from breaking  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wide open)

Kylo Ren

Nachdem er erst erwacht war, erholte sich Kylo Ren erstaunlich schnell von seinen Verletzungen Obwohl ihn die Ärzte am liebsten noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation behalten hätten, kehrte der dunkelhaarige Ritter nach dem obligatorischen Bioscan unmittelbar in ihr Quartier zurück. Nicht eine Sekunde wollte er länger von seiner Tochter getrennt bleiben, als unbedingt nötig und auch Arihnda hatte ihren Vater so vermisst, dass sie ihn vor Freude beinah umwarf, als er dank der Injektion eines Stims auf eigenen Beinen ihr Quartier betrat. Den ganzen Abend lang sprach sie wie ein Wasserfall, um ihm all die Dinge zu erzählen die in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen waren. Besonders die Sache mit Pryde beschäftigte sie noch immer, auch wenn der Anschlag inzwischen mehrere Wochen zurück lag, und als Ren begriff, in welcher Gefahr seine Familie geschwebt hatte, wallte sein Zorn dermaßen auf, dass er sich für einen Moment ins Badezimmer zurück ziehen musste, um seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Seinetwegen hätten Ari, Hux und das ungeborene Baby beinah ihr Leben verloren. Weil er die Gefahr nicht erkannt hatte, die von Pryde ausgegangen war. Weil er ein unnötiges Risiko eingegangen war, dass sie um ein Haar alle getötet hätte. Ein Umstand, den er sich wohl nie verzeihen würde. Doch er würde es wieder gut machen, das schwor er sich. Nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass jemand seine Familie in Gefahr brachte. 

Selbst als es an der Zeit für ihre Tochter war Schlafen zu gehen, wollte Ari sich nicht von ihrem Vater trennen, weshalb er ausnahmsweise ein Auge zu drückte und ihr gestattete so lange auf zu bleiben, bis Hux und er selbst sich zur Ruhe begaben, so dass sie zwischen ihre beiden Körper gekuschelt im Bett lag. So von allen Seiten beschützt, war Ari innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen, doch obwohl auch ihre Väter erschöpft waren, konnte keiner von ihnen auf Anhieb in den Schlaf finden. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Ren leise, indem er sich auf die Seite drehte und den General im Licht der Notbeleuchtung über Arihndas dunklen Haarschopf hinweg ansah.

„Was?“ fragte Hux irritiert. Durch das Gewicht des Babys war ihm das Schlafen auf dem Rücken seit Wochen nicht mehr möglich, weshalb er von vornherein auf der linken Seite gelegen hatte und sich nicht drehen musste, um Rens Blick zu erwidern.

„Dass du das alles durchmachen musstest“, erklärte Ren ernst. „Wenn ich nicht auf Pryde gehört und stattdessen darauf verzichtet hätte den Eingreiftrupp anzuführen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich habe dich und unsere Kinder unnötig in Gefahr gebracht.“

Komischer Weise fühlte Hux keine Genugtuung bei diesen Worten. Früher wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass sich Ren bei ihm für eine falsche Entscheidung entschuldigte, doch jetzt wo er es tat, fühlte Hux lediglich Erleichterung darüber, dass Rens Fehler keine schlimmeren Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen hatte. „Den Sternen sei Dank ist noch einmal alles gut gegangen“, entgegnete er daher, während er seinen Blick erwiderte. 

In Rens Augen lag all die Bewunderung zu lesen, die er nicht aussprechen würde. Zwar hatte er Hux nie für schwach gehalten, aber das, was er in den letzten Monaten bewältigt hatte, war mehr als Ren ihm jemals zugetraut hätte. Ohne ihn wäre keiner von ihnen mehr am Leben. Trotz seines Zustandes war er stark gewesen, hatte nicht nur sich selbst gerettet, sondern ihre Tochter und Ren selbst gleich mit und die Erste Ordnung zusammen gehalten, als Ren es nicht gekonnt hatte. Doch dieser Kraftakt hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.Auch ohne die Macht konnte Ren fühlen, wie erschöpft und ausgelaugt Hux jetzt war. 

„Du solltest schlafen“, sagte er daher.

„Ich kann nicht“, gab Hux zu. „Es gibt zu viel, das mir durch den Kopf geht.“

„Dann lass mich dir helfen loszulassen“, erbot sich Ren, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und sie über Aris schlafenden Körper hinweg auf Hux Schläfe legte. Der General zuckte weder, noch protestierte er, als er die Finger des dunkelhaarigen Ritters spürte. Stattdessen schloss er dankbar die Augen und ergab sich dem Nichts, als Ren ihn durch die Macht in den Schlaf schickte.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Es war nicht so, dass Hux erst Ren gebraucht hätte, um zu der Erkenntnis zu gelangen, dass er kürzer treten musste. Sein Körper sendete ihm genug Signale, um zu dem selben Schluss zu kommen. Ein konstantes Sodbrennen war zu seinem unliebsamen Begleiter geworden, der ständige Harndrang raubte ihm den letzten Nerv und seine Nierenwerte waren genau wie bei der ersten Schwangerschaft schon lange grenzwertig, trotzdem versuchte er immer noch sein Unwohlsein herunter zu spielen. Doch vor Ren konnte er nicht verbergen wie erbärmlich er sich fühlte. Er spürte es, wenn er abends neben ihm im Bett lag und mit seinen großen Händen den harten Bauch und schmerzenden Rücken des Generals massierte. Durch das lange Stehen auf der Brücke war der Druck des Babys auf die Symphysis, die Schambeinfuge seines Beckens, inzwischen so groß geworden, dass er einen permanenten Schaden riskieren würde, wenn er noch lange im aktiven Dienst blieb. Doch es gab noch so viel zu tun, so viele Entscheidungen zu fällen, bevor Hux bereit war, sich vorübergehend aus dem Verkehr ziehen zu lassen. 

Gern hätte er bis zur Geburt des Kindes weiter gearbeitet, doch es wurde immer deutlicher, dass das außer Diskussion stand, daher hatte er eingewilligt, die letzten vier Wochen bevor sie das Kind holen würden, im Quartier liegend zu verbringen. Selbst dann wären es bis zum errechneten Geburtstermin noch weitere vier Wochen, aber die Ärzte hatten ihnen versichert, dass das Herz und die Lunge des Kindes zu diesem Zeitpunkt weit genug entwickelt sein würden, damit es gefahrlos auf die Welt geholt werden konnte. Ein weiteres Abwarten bis zum natürlichen Geburtstermin würde Hux Gesundheit nicht verkraften, weshalb er begonnen hatte, sich mit der Tatsache zu arrangieren.

Doch bis zu seinem vorgezogenen Mutterschutz waren es immer noch zwei Wochen. Zu wenig Zeit um für jeden Ernstfall gerüstet zu sein, fand Hux. Noch immer hatte er nicht entschieden, wer in seiner Abwesenheit als Kommandant der Finalizer fungieren sollte. Keinem seiner Offiziere traute er genug, um ihn mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Zu groß war die Sorge, wieder hintergangen zu werden und seinen Posten auf Dauer zu verlieren, weshalb Hux erwog das Kommando auch aus seinem Quartier heraus zu behalten, doch als er diesen Gedanken Ren gegenüber äußerte, wehrte dieser sofort ab. 

„Auf keinen Fall. Das kann ich nicht zulassen“, machte Ren seinen Standpunkt klar, als er Hux in seinem Büro gegenüber stand. „Der Stress ist Gift für dich und für das Baby. Du bist jetzt schon am Rande des Zusammenbruchs und wenn es erst da ist, wirst du all deine Kraft brauchen, um wieder zu heilen.“ 

Doch Hux, der halb auf der Schreibtischplatte saß, um seinen Rücken zu entlasten, gab sich nicht so schnell geschlagen. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass in den Akten der Republik zu lesen steht, dass deine Mutter in dem Moment als die Wehen einsetzten, gerade in einer Konferenz war?“

„Wenn mein Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gerade auf einer seiner Schmuggelfahrten gewesen wäre anstatt bei ihr zu sein, wäre es garantiert nicht dazu gekommen und wenn ich die Entscheidungen meiner Mutter gutheißen würde, ständen wir heute nicht hier und würden diese Diskussion führen.“ Die Art und Weise in der ihn Ren anfunktelte machte Hux klar, dass er keine weitere Widerrede dulden würde. Auch wenn Ren versprochen hatte, seine Entscheidungen zu respektieren, würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten, die Führung seiner Schiffes über seine Gesundheit zu stellen. „Aber wenn es hilft dich zu entlasten, werde ich deine Pflichten für die Dauer deiner Abwesenheit übernehmen“, fügte Ren hinzu, um den Frieden zu wahren.

Im ersten Moment glaubte Hux seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Du willst mich als Kommandant vertreten?“

Ren nickte. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage Entscheidungen bezüglich des Schiffes und der Mannschaft zu treffen und wenn ich deiner Meinung bedarf, weiß ich ja, wo ich dich finde.“

Es mochte vielleicht nicht die ideale Lösung sein, aber letztendlich war es die, mit der Hux am besten leben konnte, weshalb er das Angebot schließlich annahm. Es gab auch so noch genug andere Probleme, die einer Lösung bedurften, doch zuerst einmal stand ein anderes großes Ereignis an, das seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Ein Ehrentag, für den er es sogar geschafft hatte, seine Verpflichtungen so zu legen, dass er zumindest einen Tag freinehmen konnte.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl nicht von seinem Alarm geweckt zu werden, als er am Morgen aufwachte, doch obwohl er den Wunsch in sich aufsteigen fühlte, sein Datenpad zu nehmen und die neusten Nachrichten zu lesen, tat er es nicht, sondern genoss stattdessen den Luxus nicht aufstehen zu müssen, sondern die Wärme des Bettes und von Rens Körper noch ein wenig länger auskosten zu können. Der dunkelhaarige Ritter hatte wie so oft seine gewohnte Schlafstellung an Hux Rücken bezogen und einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen, so dass der General die leisen Atemzüge an seinem Ohr hören konnte. Auch Ari schien noch immer zu schlafen, so dass Hux Zeit hatte den nostalgischen Gedanken nachzuhängen, die an diesem Tag wie in jedem Jahr in ihm hochkamen.

Heute vor fünf Jahren hatte er seine Tochter geboren und so sehr er sich heute an ihr erfreute, würde er wohl nie den Schmerz und die Angst vergessen, die er damals in dem Glauben gefühlt hatte, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Auch heute vibrierte das Echo dieser Sorge in ihm, wenn er daran dachte, dass dieser Geburtstag ihr letzter sein könnte, wenn das Baby ihr keine Heilung brachte. Zwar war sie seit der Diagnosestellung nicht mehr krank gewesen, trotzdem konnte sie jederzeit eine tödliche Infektion erleiden. Obwohl Ren ihn dafür rügen würde, solch dunkle Gedanken zu haben, anstatt in die Macht zu vertrauen, konnte Hux einfach nicht anders. Es waren einfach zu viele Unbekannte in dieser Gleichung, um sie ruhig auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Doch gerade weil die Zukunft ungewiss war, würden sie Aris Geburtstag umso schöner gestalten. Hux selbst hatte als Kind nie eine Geburtstagsfeier erlebt, doch in einem schwachen Moment hatte ihm Ren von den Festen erzählt, die Leia Organa für ihn gegeben hatte: Mit Bergen von Geschenken, dutzenden von Gästen, riesigen Torten und einem gewaltigem Feuerwerk. So viel Dekadenz würden sie zwar nicht walten lassen und da es keine anderen Kinder an Bord des Schiffes gab, war eine Feier ohnehin eher etwas für die Erwachsenen, doch sie würden Ari selbst entscheiden lassen, wie sie ihren Ehrentag gestalten wollte. Im Licht der Notbeleuchtung musterte Hux sein schlafendes Kind und wie so oft regte sich ein süßer Schmerz bei ihrem Anblick. Sie war inzwischen so groß und so schwer, dass er sie kaum noch heben konnte. Wobei er das in seinem Zustand ohnehin nicht durfte. Und es wurde auch immer schwerer, sie noch auf den Schoß zu nehmen. Ständig war sein Bauch im Weg. 

Trotzdem hatte Ari nie gefragt, warum ihr Papa so dick geworden war. Erst als sie ihr vor kurzem selbst die Neuigkeit erzählten, dass sie in nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde, schien es ihr wirklich aufzufallen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Arihnda eher verhalten darauf reagiert, auch als sie fühlen durfte, wie sich das Baby im Bauch bewegte, war sie nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen. Allein der Umstand, dass sie, wenn es erst da war, in ein neues Quartier ziehen würden, wo sie ihr eigenes Zimmer bekam, weil ihr Bruder dann bei ihren Vätern schlafen musste, machte sie eher misstrauisch als erwartungsfroh. Überhaupt kannte sie Babys nur von den Holovideos auf ihrem Datenpad und bisher war ihr die Aussicht auf ein kleines, schreiendes Etwas eher suspekt, als dass sie sich darüber freute. Nun ja, es blieb zu hoffen, dass sich das noch ändern würde, wenn das Kind erst da war. 

XXXXXX

Gemäß ihrem Wunsch erlebte Ari einen Tag wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Nachdem sie endlich aufgewacht war, hatte sie auf eine Kissenschlacht bestanden, bevor sie im Bett frühstücken durfte, wobei sie all den Süßkram bekam, den Hux ihr sonst nur in Maßen zugestand. Als besonderes Highlight durfte sie, nachdem sie gewaschen und angezogen war, Ren bei einem Flug in seinem Silencer begleiten, etwas das sie sich schon fast so lange gewünscht hatte, wie einmal einen Planeten zu besuchen. Doch da sie ihr diese Sehnsucht nicht erfüllen konnten, da Ren nicht abkömmlich, Hux nicht reisefähig und Ari in ihrem Anzug ein zu auffälliges Ziel war, bekam sie nun immerhin ihren ersten TIE-Fighter Flug, während Hux in ihrem Quartier wartete. Mit roten Wangen und aufgeregt vor sich hin plappernd kam sie zum Mittagessen zurück, wobei sie gar nicht aufhören konnte ihrem Papa von den Wundern zu erzählen, die sie gesehen hatte. 

Da Hux aufgrund seiner Schwangerschaft nur für ruhige Unternehmungen geeignet war, nahm er Ari als besondere Überraschung mit auf den Schießstand. Es mochte moralisch bedenklich sein ein fünfjähriges Mädchen in der Bedienung eines Blasters zu unterweisen, doch nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate war Moral das letzte woran Hux dachte, als er ihr zeigte, wie man die Waffe hielt, entsicherte, das Ziel anvisierte und schließlich abdrückte. Die Sturmtruppeineinheiten waren unwesentlich älter, wenn sie ihren Familien entrissen wurden und ihre Ausbildung begannen und auch wenn Ari nie an ihrem Training teilnehmen würde, konnte es nicht schaden, wenn sie in der Lage war ihr Leben zu verteidigen. 

Arihnda jedenfalls gefiel es.

Obwohl die kurze Einheit am Schießstand körperlich nicht sehr anstrengend gewesen war, erschöpfte der Weg über die endlos erscheinende Korridore der Sternenzerstörers den General doch mehr als er es sich eingestehen wollte, weshalb er froh war, dass, als sie wieder im Quartier ankamen, Ren bereit war Ari zu übernehmen, um mit ihr und Captain Phasma in seinem privaten Trainingsraum etwas Dampf abzulassen. Schnaufend setzte sich Hux auf die Bettkante, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und seinen schmerzenden Rücken entlastete. Heute war es wieder besonders schlimm. Krampfartig schossen die Schmerzen wie Blitze in die Nervenbahnen seiner Lendenwirbelsäule und strahlten von dort bis in seinen Bauch, so dass Hux geistesabwesend kleine Kreise über die gespannte Haut massierte, bis seine Lider schwer wurden und er einschlief.

XXXXXX

Hux konnte das Geräusch seiner weinenden Tochter bereits hören, bevor er die Augen aufschlug. Noch stand Ren mit ihr auf dem Arm in der Desinfektionsschleuse, doch kaum dass der Nebel sich lichtete, trat er in den Raum und setzte sie auf der freien Seite des Bettes ab. Mit einem angestrengten Grunzen rollte Hux sich auf die Seite, um sich hinzusetzten, während Ren den Öffnungsmechanismus des Helms betätigte und ihn Ari von den verschwitzten Locken zog. Ihr kleines Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und noch immer liefen ihr glitzernde Tropfen über die Wangen.

„Papa!“ greinte sie, wobei sie sich den linken Arm hielt.

In Hux Kopf schrillten die Alarmglocken. „Was ist passiert?“ verlangte er zu wissen, während Ren den Reißverschluss von Aris Kampfanzug hinunterzog.

„Wir haben uns Medizinbälle zugeworfen, Phasma und ich“, erklärte er, ohne aufzusehen, bevor er den rechten Arm aus dem Ärmel befreite. „Ari sollte versuchen, mit der Macht dafür zu sorgen, dass wir sie nicht erreichen. Sie sollte sie ablenken, aber sie hat es nicht geschafft. Immer wieder nicht, bis sie so wütend geworden ist, dass sie geschrien hat. Dann ist der Ball außer Kontrolle auf sie zugeschossen wie ein Torpedo und hat sie an der Schulter getroffen.“ In diesem Moment zog Ren den Stoff von ihrem linken Arm, was Ari vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ.

„Ist gut, schon gut“, beruhigte Ren seine Tochter, während er sich den Schaden besah. Die Schulter war rot und blau und schien heftig zu schmerzen.

Wütend knirschte Hux mit den Zähnen, wobei er den Schwarzhaarigen von der Seite anfunkelte. „Wir machen einen Bioscan. Sofort.“

Ohne auf Rens Antwort zu warten stand er auf und holte den Medidroiden, der sich im Wartungsmodus befand neben das Bett. „Leg dich hin, Prinzessin. Gleich wissen wir, ob etwas gebrochen ist oder nur geprellt und sorgen dafür, dass die Schmerzen aufhören.“ Ari sagte nichts, sondern schluchzte nur leise, während der Droide ihren Körper scannte.

Innerlich bebend zog der General den anderen Mann zur Seite. „Wie konntest du nur?“ zischte er leise. 

„Denkst du etwa, ich habe das gewollt?“ verteidigte sich Ren. 

„Natürlich nicht, aber du hast mal wieder nicht nachgedacht!“ bezichtigte Hux ihn zornig. „Du weißt genau, wie gefährlich jede Verletzung für sie ist und trotzdem nimmst du das Risiko einfach so in Kauf! Verflucht Ren, es ist eine Sache wenn du dich in Gefahr bringst, aber nicht unsere Tochter!“

„Es tut mir leid, okay?“ gab der Schwarzhaarige defensiv zurück. „Es war ein Unfall und ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen.“ In diesem Moment piepte der Droide, um anzuzeigen, dass der Scan beendet war. Den Sternen sei Dank war die Schulter nicht gebrochen, nur stark geprellt. 

„Alles okay, Prinzessin“, sagte Ren an seine Tochter gewandt, bevor er sich neben sie setzte und mit den Fingerspitzen ganz leicht ihre Schulter berührte. „Schließe die Augen und ich mache, dass es nicht mehr weh tut.“ Ari wimmerte noch immer, tat jedoch was ihr Vater von ihr verlangte und auch Ren senkte seine Lider, während er sich darauf konzentrierte den Schaden zu beheben, den der Medizinball angerichtet hatte. Am liebsten wäre Hux vor Wut davon gestürmt, doch er konnte Ari jetzt nicht allein lassen. Daher stand er mit unbewegtem Gesicht neben dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter, genau registrierend wie die Prellung abheilte und die Verfärbung der Haut verschwand, als sei sie nie dagewesen. Auch die Schmerzen verschwanden, so dass Aris Tränen versiegten und sie stattdessen überrascht die Augen aufschlug und ihren Arm bewegte. 

„Mein Arm ist wieder heile“, stellte sie fest, während sie sich aufsetzte und ihren Vater ungläubig ansah.

„Ja, Prinzessin, das ist er“, gab Ren zurück, der ihren Blick festhielt.

Strahlend wandte sich Ari an Hux. „Schau Papa, ich bin wieder gesund.“

„Ja, das bist du“, entgegnete der General, doch sein Blick galt Ren. „Pass das nächste Mal besser auf.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Während des Abendessens, bei dem Ari sich benahm als sei nie etwas gewesen und über all die tollen Dinge sprach, die sie heute erlebt hatte, war Hux schweigsam und pickte nur an seiner Portion herum, bevor er sich entschuldigte und ins Bett zurückzog. Trotz des glücklichen Ausgangs des Unfalls, strahlte seine Aura eine Unruhe und Besorgnis aus, die Ren zu Denken gab. Zwar verstand er, warum der Rothaarige sauer auf ihn war, doch dass er sich auch Ari gegenüber kaum ein Lächeln abringen konnte, war ungewöhnlich. Meistens, wenn sie miteinander stritten, bemühte er sich Arihnda gegenüber so zu agieren, als sei nichts geschehen. Doch so lange ihre Tochter neben ihm saß, konnte er Hux schlecht zu Rede stellen, weshalb er warten musste bis sie ungestört waren. Erst nachdem er aufgegessen und Ari ins Bett gebracht hatte, fand er endlich die Gelegenheit in Ruhe mit dem General zu sprechen.

„Was ist los?“ fragte er, indem er sich so neben den anderen Mann auf die Matratze setzte, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Hux Bauch war inzwischen so groß, dass selbst kurzes Liegen auf dem Rücken ihm Schmerzen verursachte. Daher lag er auf der Seite, eine Hand gegen die Unterseite der Wölbung gepresst, dass Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Maske verzogen.

„Ich befürchte, ich habe Wehen.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

„Es ist zu früh, viel zu früh“, brachte Hux mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, als ihn wieder eine Welle des Schmerzes erfasste. Der siebte Schwangerschaftsmonat hatte gerade erst begonnen, doch der Stress, dem er gerade in den letzten Monaten ausgeliefert gewesen war, forderte nun seinen Tribut. „Es darf jetzt noch nicht auf die Welt kommen.“

„Ich tue, was ich kann, um die Wehen abklingen zu lassen“, ließ ihn die Ärztin wissen. Nachdem sie Phasma benachrichtigt hatten, in ihr Quartier zu kommen und nach Ari zu sehen, waren sie unmittelbar zur Krankenstation aufgebrochen, wo ein sofortiger Scan bestätigte, dass Hux mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Obwohl die Wehen noch mit viel Abstand auftraten, würden sie zwangsläufig dazu führen, dass der geplante Kaiserschnitt früher stattfinden musste, wenn sie die Vorgänge nicht aufhalten konnten. Zwar war die pränatale Medizin soweit fortgeschritten, dass das Kind gute Überlebenschancen hatte, doch eine Frühgeburt brachte immer Risiken mit sich, weshalb die Ärztin sofort mit der Gabe von Injektionen begann, um die Geburt zu stoppen. Trotzdem kamen die Schmerzen weiter in Wellen, während Hux Körper darum kämpfte, seine natürliche Bestimmung auch gegen seinen Willen ausführen zu wollen. Kylo Ren saß hilflos daneben, nicht wissend, wie er helfen sollte, außer ihm gut zuzureden und ihm mit Hilfe der Macht wenigstens einen Teil seiner Schmerzen abzunehmen. Alle paar Minuten checkte die Ärztin den Stand des Muttermunds, doch nachdem er bei ihrer Ankunft bereits mehrere Zentimeter geöffnet gewesen war, hatten die Medikamente immerhin bewirkt, dass ein Fortschreiten der Geburt stagniert war. Die Fruchtblase war nach wie vor intakt, trotzdem hielten die Wehen an.

„Es darf nicht kommen. Noch nicht“, wiederholte Hux die Worte wie ein Mantra, so als könne er mit purer Willensstärke die Vorgänge aufhalten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anspannung und vor Schmerzen und auf seiner Stirn glänzten die Schweißtropfen, doch er war nicht bereit sich einfach geschlagen zu geben.

„Ich befürchte, es wird sich nicht mehr vermeiden lassen“, sagte die Ärztin in diesem Moment. „Die Herztöne des Babys werden schwächer. Wir werden es holen müssen.“

„Nein! Nein!“ lehnte Hux sich auf. „Es ist zu früh! Es könnte eine Lungenschädigung oder eine Herzmuskelschwäche bekommen, wenn es jetzt geboren wird. Ich kriege kein krankes Kind, um mein krankes Kind zu heilen.“

„Beruhige dich“, versuchte Ren ihm zuzureden, indem er eine Hand auf Hux Unterarm legte. „Es wird alles gut gehen. Das Baby wird gesund sein. Ich weiß es.“

„Aber seine Lungen sind noch nicht ausgereift …“, protestierte Hux verzweifelt.

Ermutigend drückten Rens Finger den nassgeschwitzten Arm. „Er schafft es, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Obwohl es ihr widerstrebte diese vertrauliche Szene zu stören, musste sich die Ärztin trotzdem bemerkbar machen. „General, Oberster Anführer, wir müssen jetzt handeln, sonst laufen wir Gefahr, das Baby zu verlieren.“

XXXXXX

General Hux

Er konnte nicht sagen, was unangenehmer war, als er nackt bis auf einen dünnen Kittel vorn über gebeugt auf dem Operationstisch saß: Die Tatsache, das durch seine Position sein Bauch gegen seine Lungen presste oder die lange Nadel, die sich zwischen seine Wirbel schob, um den unteren Teil seines Körpers zu betäuben. Trotz des Notkaiserschnitts hatte Hux sich bewusst gegen eine Vollnarkose entschieden, auch wenn es die einfachere Variante gewesen wäre. So wie er die Schwangerschaft bei vollem Bewusstsein und klarem Verstand erlebt hatte, wollte er sich jetzt auch sofort nach der Geburt seines Kindes vergewissern, dass es lebte und es ihm gut ging. Die Taubheit in seinen Beinen erfasste ihn schneller, als der General es für möglich gehalten hatte, weshalb Ren ihm helfen musste, seine Beine auf den Tisch zu hieven und sich hinzulegen. Es widerstrebte ihm Rens Präsenz als beruhigend zu empfinden, doch dass der dunkelhaarige Ritter da sein würde, falls irgendetwas schief ging, erfüllte ihn trotzdem mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten würde Ren für ihr Kind im Notfall vielleicht mehr tun können, als die Medidroiden oder die Ärzte, was seine eigene Angst ein wenig erträglicher machte.

Es war eigenartig dabei zuzusehen wie der Droide die Unterseite seines Bauch mit einem Desinfektionsmittel besprühte, aber nichts davon zu merken. Genau wie gegen die Narkose, hatte sich Hux auch dagegen gewehrt, dass ihm die Sicht auf das Geschehen durch Tücher verwehrt wurde. Sein gewaltiger Bauch verbarg ohnehin den entscheidenden Bereich, so dass er vom blutigen Teil nicht viel mitbekommen würde, doch er wollte es dieses Mal sehen, wenn sein Kind das Licht der Welt erblickte und es nicht erst später sauber und in eine Decke gewickelt präsentiert bekommen. Wenn der Medidroide ihn nicht informiert hätte, hätte Hux den Schnitt überhaupt nicht gespürt. Es drückte nur unangenehm, während die Maschine den entstandenen Spalt auseinander zog und ihn mit Klammern fixierte, während Ren dem Droiden mit unbewegtem Gesicht über die Schulter schaute. Mechanische Arme schoben sich in ihn, wühlten, rissen, zogen seinen Unterkörper hin und her, dass Hux schon meinte, sie würden ihn auseinander reißen, so dass er in dem Versuch sich festzuhalten, die Finger an den Kanten des Tisches festklammerte, vorsichtig darauf bedacht nicht den Schlauch der Infusion zu erwischen, die mit einer Nadel in seinem Handrücken steckte. Einen schier endlosen Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Tier auf der Schlachtbank, ausgeweidet und das Innerste nach außen gestülpt, dann hörte er Ren deutlich einatmen.

„Da ist es, Hux. Ich kann es sehen“, faselte der Schwarzhaarige aufgeregt. „Ich sehe es. Es kommt, gleich ist es da.“

Hux sagte nichts, zu sehr damit beschäftigt weiter zu atmen und gleichzeitig die Zähne aufeinander zu pressen. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, wie es sich anfühlte, als der Medidroide das Kind mit dem Kopf zuerst aus seinem Bauch zog. Wie ein gewaltiger Druck, der auf ihm gelastet hatte, um dann mit einem Mal fort zu sein und plötzlich war es da.

„Da ist er, Hux!“ rief Ren aus, während der Droide ein rotes, blutiges Etwas in den metallenen Armen hielt. „Unser Sohn, sieh dir nur an wie schön er ist.“

Schönheit lag in diesem Moment augenscheinlich im Auge des Betrachters. Alles, was Hux sehen konnte, war ein mit Körperflüssigkeiten verschmiertes, winzig kleines und eindeutig männliches Baby, das kaum, dass der Droide den Schleim und die Reste des Fruchtwassers aus seinem Mund abgesaugt hatte, schwach zu schreien begann. Es hörte sich eher an wie ein Tier als wie ein Baby. Ein kleines Kätzchen vielleicht, aber es atmete und das war erst einmal die Hauptsache.

Erleichtert darüber, dass das Kind lebte, fühlte der Rothaarige, dass ihm Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Obwohl er auf eigenen Wunsch nur leichte Schmerzmittel bekam, fühlte sich Hux leicht im Kopf, so als würde sein Bewusstsein oben an der Decke schweben, während er dabei zusah, wie der Medidroide die Nabelschnur abklemmte, bevor Ren sie schließlich durchtrennte. Sobald der Droide das Baby untersucht und Hux zusammen geflickt hatte, würde er sie zu einer weiteren Einheit ins Labor bringen, die daraus die Zellen für die Transplantation extrahierte. Aris Rettung, nach all den Monaten des Wartens endlich in greifbarer Nähe. Den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des dunklen Ritters, hatte Hux noch nie bei ihm gesehen, als er dem Droiden das Kind abnahm und es in ein Leinentuch wickelte. Sein meist so ernstes Gesicht strahlte und er schien um Jahre jünger, während er auf das Bündel herab sah, bevor er es in den wartenden Brutkasten legte, wo es mit Sauerstoff versorgt wurde. Pure Freude, etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein, entschied sich Hux und es stand ihm gut. 

Unterbewusst bekam er mit, wie der Medidroide wieder an ihm zu arbeiten begann, doch er wollte den Blick trotzdem nicht von Ren und ihrem Kind abwenden, um sich diesen Anblick für alle Ewigkeiten einzuprägen. Da die Nachgeburt nicht natürlich abgehen konnte, musste der Droide den Mutterkuchen und die Reste der Fruchtblase entfernen, bevor er Hux' Bauchraum spülte und die Wunde verschloss. Trotz des Wissens um die Gewaltigkeit dieses Augenblicks fühlte er sich eigenartig ruhig und geerdet, als Ren den Kasten neben ihn schob, so dass Hux mit der Hand hinein fassen konnte. Der Junge war winzig, kaum mehr als zwei Hände voll Leben, die Haut so dünn, dass Hux die Adern darunter sehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzogen und die Augen fest zusammen gepresst, doch er schrie nicht mehr, sondern machte nur leise unzufriedene Geräusche. Hux Finger zitterten, als er vorsichtig über die weiche Haut seiner Wange strich. Er hatte schwarze Haare, genau wie seine Schwester, aber was hatte der General auch anderes erwartet. 

Sieben lange Monate hatte Hux Angst gehabt, dass er wenn es soweit war und das Kind geboren wurde, nur Aris Rettung in ihm sehen würde, doch als er ihn nun berührte, wusste er, dass seine Sorge unbegründet gewesen war. Er liebte seinen Sohn, hatte es vermutlich vom ersten Tag seiner Existenz an getan, auch wenn er sich da noch nicht getraut hatte, sich dies einzugestehen. Es war eigenartig, aber in diesem Moment fiel Hux auf, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben wirkliches Glück verspürt hatte. Er war zufrieden gewesen, als er zu einem Jungen geworden war, erleichtert als sein Vater starb, stolz als Starkiller das Hosnian System zerstört hatte und wehmütig als er Ari das erste Mal in dem Glauben im Arm gehalten hatte, dass dies ihr erster und letzter gemeinsamer Augenblick sein würde. Aber die Definition von Glück war ihm bis heute immer fremd gewesen und es war schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt begriff, was dieses Wort bedeutete, als er eine Miniatur von Kylo Ren geboren hatte. 

XXXXXX

Obwohl die Peridualanästhesie langsam ihre Wirkung verlor, fühlte Hux noch keine Schmerzen, doch er war erschöpft und von den stundenlangen Wehen so schwach, dass er flach in den Kissen lag. Seine Lippen hatten jede Farbe verloren und sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch die Ärztin hatte ihn beruhigt, dass das normal war, nur eine Folge der Narkose und der Schmerzmittel. Es war still geworden in dem Behandlungsraum. Nachdem der Medidroide seine Arbeit an ihm beendet, die Wunde an seinem Bauch mit einem Bacta-Pfaster verschlossen und ihn gemeinsam mit Ren behutsam vom OP-Tisch auf ein Bett gehoben hatte, unterzog er das Baby einem Bioscan, der bestätigte, dass seine Lunge und sein Herz noch reifen mussten, es aber ansonsten ganz gesund war. Danach war ein anderer Droide gekommen, um aufzuräumen und die blutigen Tücher zu entsorgen, bevor die Maschinen aus dem Raum rollten und sie allein zurück ließen. 

Ren saß jetzt auf einem Stuhl neben Hux Bett, mit ihrem kleinen Sohn im Brutkasten neben sich und er konnte gar nicht aufhören den Jungen anzusehen. Das Baby schlief friedlich; die Augen geschlossen, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt, neben seinem Kopf abgelegt. „Denk gar nicht erst daran. Wir werden ihn nicht Anakin nennen“, sagte Hux, dem die Zuneigung des dunkelhaarigen Ritters für ihren Sohn nicht verborgen blieb, doch obwohl es ihm damit ernst war, kräuselten sich seine Lippen bei diesen Worten amüsiert. 

„Mitth'raw'nuruodo kommt aber auch nicht in Frage“, gab Ren mit einem Seitenhieb auf Hux Idol, den imperialen Grand Admiral Thrawn, zurück, während er das Lächeln erwiderte. 

Unruhig rutschte Hux in seinem Bett herum. Gott er musste unbedingt versuchen eine bequemere Position zu finden. Seine Kehrseite fühlte sich an, als ob sie in der Matratze versank und seine Beine kribbelten von der langen Zeit, in der er sie nicht bewegen konnte. Vorsichtig, um die Naht unter dem Bacta-Pflaster nicht wieder aufzureißen, rutschte Hux ein wenig höher in den Kissen, als ihn plötzlich ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzuckte. Etwas in ihm schien zu reißen, dann wurde eine warme Welle aus ihm heraus gespült und es wurde sehr nass in seinem Bett, während sein Körper gleichzeitig taub zu werden schien. Im Bruchteil eines Augenblicks verlor er das Gefühl in den Fingern, seine Arme und Beine wurden schwer und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

In dem Versuch zu begreifen was gerade passiert war, runzelte Hux verwirrt die Stirn. „Kylo“, brachte er irgendwie heraus, aber seine Sprache war undeutlich und verwaschen. Schwärze legte sich über seine Augen und er konnte nichts mehr sehen. Gegen den Abgrund ankämpfend, stieß er ein weiteres Mal hervor: „Kylo!“ 

„Hux?“ gab der Ritter zurück, doch der General konnte ihn nur noch wie durch Watte hören. Seine Finger griffen ins Leere, dann verschlang ihn die Dunkelheit und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Tbc ...


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Raise your hands to the sky  
Set me free  
Raise your hands to the sky  
Set me free  
Raise your hands to the sky  
Won't you stop, please  
Set me free

(30 Seconds to Mars, Great wide open)

Kylo Ren

Ren fühlte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, noch bevor er den General das erste Mal seinen Namen sagen hörte. Da war Blut, sehr viel Blut, er konnte es riechen. Ein starker, kupferner Geruch, der eben noch nicht da gewesen war und es war nicht das getrocknete Blut auf der Wunde. Sofort schob Ren den Brutkasten mit ihrem Sohn zur Seite und sprang auf die Beine. Intuitiv riss er die Decke zurück, die Hux bedeckt hatte, um die Quelle des Geruchs zu finden, mit Entsetzen die große Blutlache entdeckend, in der Hux lag. Sein Unterleib, sein Schoss, die Innenseite seiner Schenkel, alles war gebadet in Blut. 

„Kylo!“ erneut rief Hux ihn an und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vornamen verwendete, schickte ein kaltes Grauen über seinen Rücken. Der General nannte ihn nie bei seinem selbst gewählten Namen, dass er es jetzt tat, konnte nur ein Akt der Verzweiflung sein. Sein Blick zuckte gerade in dem Moment zur seinem Gesicht, als Hux Kopf zur Seite kippte. Es war wie bei einem Deja vu, als würde sich die Geschichte wiederholen, nur dass Hux dieses Mal wirklich im Sterben lag. 

„Nein“, stieß Ren zwischen seinen gebleckten Zähnen hervor. „Du kannst ihn nicht haben. Das lasse ich nicht zu.“ Er hatte nicht so lange gekämpft, um Hux jetzt an den Tod zu verlieren. Nein, er würde ihn retten, auch wenn er wusste, dass das, was er nun zu tun gedachte, ihm alles abverlangen würde. Entschlossen schob Ren den Kittel des Generals nach oben, bevor er die Augen schloss und beide Hände auf seinen Leib legte. Instinktiv wusste er genau, was er zu tun hatte. Zuerst musste er die Quelle der Blutung finden und sie schließen, dann würde er Hux zurück holen. Wenn es das erste Mal gewesen wäre, das Ren mit der Macht in Hux Körper eindrang, hätte er vielleicht Sorge gehabt, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, dass es zu lange dauern würde, um Hux noch retten zu können. Doch er war bereits einmal in ihm gewesen, kannte die Textur seiner Gefäße, Muskeln und Sehnen, seiner Knochen und Organe. 

Behutsam tastete er sich mit der Macht voran, spürte die frische Wunde, die die Operation hinterlassen hatte. Die Stelle, an der die Fruchtblase mit dem Mutterkuchen gewesen war, fühlte sich wund und rau an, doch sie war nicht der Ursprung der Blutung, daher forschte Ren weiter, tastete sich Stück für Stück voran. Tatsächlich fand er kurz darauf die Stelle, aus der Hux Lebensenergie entwich. Offenkundig hatte der Medidroide bei der Operation eine Hauptschlagader durchtrennt, so dass mit jedem Herzschlag Blut in Hux Unterleib gepumpt wurde. In der Senke, wo ihr Kind bis vor kurzem gelegen hatte, sammelte es sich wie zu einem See, doch durch den Versuch sich aufzurichten, war das Blut in einem Schwall nach draußen geströmt. Wenn er wollte, dass Hux lebte, musste er die Ader zusammen fügen, um zu verhindern, dass er weiter ausblutete.

Konzentriert ließ Ren die Macht durch seine Finger direkt in den Spalt strömen, fühlte wie sich die beiden Enden des Gefäßes auf einander zu bewegten, sich berührten und wieder mit einander verschmolzen, doch er hörte nicht auf seine Energie weiter in ihn zu leiten, bis sie eins wurden, so wie sie es vorher gewesen waren. Unterbewusst hörte er, wie ihr Sohn im Brutkasten leise wimmerte. Natürlich, auch er konnte das Strömen der Macht fühlen und ohne den Schutz von Hux Körper war er diesem Gefühl hilflos ausgesetzt. Kylo Ren machte seinem Kind Angst, doch im Moment konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Alle seine Sinne mussten auf Hux gerichtet bleiben.

Einen kurzen Moment hielt Ren inne. Sammelte neue Kraft. Ihm war schwindelig, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Ein paar Mal atmete er kurz durch, dann glitten seine Hände über die Haut hinauf, über Hux noch immer geschwollenen Bauch bis zu seinen Rippen, wo sie schließlich auf der Höhe der linken Brust liegen blieben. Wie oft hatte er das Herz des Generals gegen seiner Finger schlagen fühlen, stark wie ein Trommelfeuer, doch nun war da nichts mehr, nicht einmal der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Hux atmete nicht, seine Brust lag still unter Rens Händen, doch sie war noch immer warm. Es war noch Zeit, beruhigte er sich. Noch nicht zu spät. Er würde ihn zurückholen. 

In dem Versuch alles um sich herum auszublenden atmete Ren tief durch, bevor er sich wieder konzentrierte und die Macht in sich bündelte, dann ließ er sie durch seine Finger direkt in Hux Herz strömen. Er fühlte, wie der Funke es erzittern ließ und für einen Moment glaubte er sich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt, als er der erdrückenden Präsenz seiner Mutter entwischt war und versuchte hatte einen kaputten Speeder in Gang zu setzten. Genau wie das Gefährt damals, führte Hux Herz einen einzelnen Schlag aus, holperte kurz, bevor es erneut verstummte. So einfach entließ der Tod den General nicht aus seinen Klauen. Doch Ren hatte nicht vor aufzugeben, sondern sandte verbissen einen weiteren Machtstoß in ihn. Dieses Mal spürte er wie das Organ stotterte, sich dann für einen Moment weitete, bevor es das Blut aus seinen Kammern in den Körper pumpte, während sich sein Vorhof gleichzeitig erneut mit dem Lebenssaft füllte. Trotzdem wagte Ren es noch nicht sich zurückzuziehen, fühlte weiter in Hux Körper hinein, bemerkte wie sein Herz einen weiteren stolpernden Schlag tat, bevor seine Lunge ebenfalls zum Leben erwachte und er einen zittrigen Atemzug tat. 

Hux Brustkorb weitete sich und den nächsten Herzschlag konnte Ren auch ohne die Macht an seinen Händen fühlen. Trotzdem verweilte er noch einen Augenblick, vergewisserte sich, dass es nicht nur ein kurzes Aufbäumen war, doch mit jedem Schlag, den es tätigte, wurde Hux Herz kräftiger. Erleichterung durchflutete den dunkelhaarigen Ritter, als er spürte, wie das Blut wieder durch seine Adern pumpte und seine Lungen sich mit Luft füllten. Den Sternen sei Dank. Hux würde leben. In diesem Wissen zog sich Ren zurück und schlug die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment schwankte er, ihm war übel und seine Beine schienen ihm den Dienst versagen zu wollen, weshalb er sich schwer atmend nach hinten auf den Stuhl sinken ließ. Doch obwohl er sich fühlte, als ob er selbst gleich ohnmächtig werden würde, suchte sein Blick sofort Hux Gesicht. Der Rothaarige hatte die Augen weiter geschlossen, doch Rens scharfem Blick entging nicht, wie seine Lider zuckten. Nicht mehr lange und er würde das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen. 

Noch immer wimmerte das Baby in seinem gläsernen Behältnis, verschreckt durch die Schwingungen der Macht, die weiterhin durch den Raum pulsierten, so dass Ren den Brutkasten erneut zu sich heranzog. „Es ist gut“, flüsterte er rau, während er mit zittrigen Fingern durch die Öffnung fasste und seine Hand auf die winzige Brust seines Sohnes legte. Im Gegensatz zu Hux Herzschlag fühlte sich der des Babys an, wie die rasend schnellen und zugleich federleichten Flügelschläge eines Kolibris. Er war so zerbrechlich und klein, ihr Sohn, dass er die Knochen durch die Haut fühlen konnte, als er beruhigend mit dem Daumen über die samtweiche Haut streichelte. „Alles wird wieder gut. Ich verspreche es. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass einem von euch etwas passiert. Nicht so lange ich lebe.“

Tatsächlich schienen seine Worte das Kind zu beruhigen oder es lag an den schwächer werdenden Schwingungen der Macht, dass der Junge aufhörte zu wimmern und sich unter seiner Hand entspannte. Sein Bewusstsein wurde träge und er strahlte schläfrige Zufriedenheit aus, doch Ren hörte nicht auf ihn zu streicheln und leise auf ihn einzureden, bis das Kind ganz ruhig wurde und in den Schlaf driftete.

XXXXXX

Epilog

Live like a dream  
Broken but free  
Live like a dream  
Everybody sing  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

(30 Seconds to Mars, Live like a dream)

General Hux

Sanfte, rote Wellen brachen sich an einem flach abfallenden Strand aus schwarzem Sand, dazu ein grüner Himmel ohne Wolken mit einer kleinen, weißen Sonne. Das ganze Jahr Temperaturen die von den meisten warmblütigen Spezies als angenehm, aber nicht zu heiß empfunden wurden und eine Luft, die weder feucht noch trocken zu sein schien. Ein wahres Paradies für Urlauber aus der ganzen Galaxis und genau davon lebten die Einheimischen von Vanya sieben. Es war ein kleiner Planet, ohne Bewaffnung und ohne Armee, jedoch auch ohne Bodenschätze, dessen Bewohner der Ersten Ordnung keinen Widerstand geleistet hatten, als diese bei ihnen einmarschierte. Alles, was die Wesen wollten, war weiter in Ruhe ihren Geschäften nachzugehen und da dies gesichert war, zahlten sie die Steuern für diesen Frieden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Ein nahezu perfekter Ort für Aris ersten Ausflug auf einen Planeten, das musste Hux dem Obersten Anführer lassen. Er selbst hätte keinen besseren auswählen können. Als Ren ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er Ari für ihre Tapferkeit nach der Operation gern mit einem Ausflug belohnen würde, hatte Hux geglaubt, dass der dunkelhaarige Ritter dabei nur sich und ihre Tochter einschloss. Umso überraschter war er, als deutlich wurde, dass er den Planetengang mit der ganzen Familie plante. Ren hatte sogar ein Cottage angemietet, damit sie sich ausruhen konnten, falls Hux oder die Kinder erschöpft waren und obwohl es dem General schwer gefallen war, sein Schiff für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit in fremde Hände zu legen, hatte er dennoch unter der Voraussetzung zugestimmt, dass es Phasma war, die vorübergehend das Kommando über die Finalizer übernahm. Es war nur logisch gewesen, nach allem was sie in den letzten Monaten für ihn, seine Familie und die Erste Ordnung getan hatte, dass sie in den Rang eines Generals erhoben wurde. Eigentlich hätte ihr noch sehr viel mehr zugestanden, so dass Ren den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, sie mit einer eigenen Kommandantur zum Beispiel über die Steadfast zu belohnen, doch Hux hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie auf ein anderes Schiff zu schicken. So lange sie an ihrer Seite war, fühlte er sich sicher und da Phasma mit ihrem neuen Rang und dem erweiterten Tätigkeitsfeld zufrieden zu sein schien, hatte er es dabei belassen.

Obwohl Hux Angst davor gehabt hatte, dass es zu früh für einen Planetengang war, dass Aris Genesung noch zu frisch war, hatten die Ärzte ihm versichert, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war. Die Knochenmarktransplantation war problemlos verlaufen und ihr junger Körper hatte sich erstaunlich schnell davon erholt. Alle Tests danach zeigten, dass Arihnda nun genauso gesund war, wie jedes andere Kind. Natürlich bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich in der fremden Atmosphäre irgendeinen Virus zu zog, doch Hux hatte dafür Sorge getragen, dass das Risiko minimiert wurde, indem sie die gleichen standardisierten Impfungen bekam, die auch den Sturmtruppen vor ihren Einsätzen injiziert wurden. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sie entweder weiter ihren Anzug und den Helm getragen oder er hätte sie gegen jede in der Galaxis bekannte Krankheit impfen lassen, doch Ren hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass er dem Kind damit keinen Gefallen tat. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, aber er musste lernen loszulassen und sie ihre Welt entdecken lassen.

Aris Locken tanzten im warmen Wind und ihre Wangen leuchteten vor Aufregung, während sie voller Energie hin und her rannte und obwohl sie die Hosenbeine bereits zu Beginn des Strandspaziergangs hochgekrempelt hatten, war der Stoff nun voller Sand und Wasserspritzer. Für ihre fünf Jahre war Arihnda dank der Gene ihrer Väter erstaunlich groß, so dass sie bereits in die Standartkleidung passte, die die Kinder des Sturmtruppenprogramms trugen, doch obwohl sie die Uniform liebte, würde Hux dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie niemals mit deren Ausbildung in Berührung kam. Wenn es nur nach ihm gegangen wäre, würde seine Tochter, wenn sie alt genug war, in eine Akademie der Ersten Ordnung eintreten und eine Offizierslaufbahn einschlagen, so wie er es getan hatte, doch er wusste schon jetzt, dass Ren dagegen sein würde. Obwohl sie durch ihre Fähigkeiten immer wehrhafter sein würde, als andere Menschen, war sie als Tochter des Obersten Anführers ständig der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass die Feinde der Erste Ordnung versuchen würden, sie in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Wenigstens gab es keine mysteriösen Orden der Jedi oder Sith mehr, in die er seine Tochter schicken konnte. Daher würde Ren darauf bestehen, dass sie bei ihnen blieb, wo er sie beschützen und ausbilden konnte.

Es lag Hux bereits auf der Zunge sie zurück zu beordern, als seine Tochter mit nackten Füßen übermütig in die schäumenden Wellen sprang. Zwar gab es in dem Wasser keine gefährlichen Fische oder anderen Tiere (das hatte er persönlich in Erfahrung gebracht), aber wer wusste schon, welche Keime oder Bakterien in dem Gewässer ihr Unwesen trieben. Er hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um sie zurückzurufen, als er den mentalen Zug an seinem Geist spürte, so dass er die Lippen unwillig wieder schloss und stattdessen den Blick zur Seite wandte. Rens dunkle Augen fanden die seinen und er merkte, dass dieser den Kopf schüttelte. 'Lass sie', sagte diese Geste. 'Sie hat es verdient sich zu freuen.' Hux seufzte, nickte aber. 

Obwohl Ren neben ihm ging, berührten sich ihre Körper nicht. Auch wenn sie inzwischen zwei Kinder miteinander hatten, würde ihre Beziehung nie von der Art sein, bei der man sich an den Händen hielt. Stattdessen hatte Hux einen Arm um ihren Sohn geschlungen, den er in einem Tragetuch über seiner Uniform an seine Brust gebunden trug. Den Sternen sei Dank hatte sein Körper sich inzwischen so weit erholt, dass er wieder in seine alte Garderobe passte. Einen Landgang einzulegen und ein Kind zu haben, war seiner Meinung nach keine Entschuldigung für unpassende Kleidung, weshalb der General genauso untadelig zurecht gemacht war, wie er es an Bord der Finalizer tat, nur auf den Mantel hatte er aufgrund der Temperaturen verzichtet. Mit dem Kleinen am Körper war es auch so schon warm genug. Selbst Kylo Ren zollte der Wärme Tribut, indem er seine Handschuhe im Helm in der Hand trug, doch auch er war in seiner übliche Robe gekleidet, das Laserschwert für jeden sichtbar an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Auch wenn eine Bedrohung auf diesem Planeten mehr als unwahrscheinlich war, blieb Ren jederzeit wachsam und bereit seine Familie zu beschützen.

An Bord der Finalizer lag ihr Sohn meist in einer Babyschale, was es ermöglichte wenigstens eine Hand frei zu haben, wenn man ihn von einem Ort zu anderen brachte, aber für längere Spaziergänge wie hier am Strand war es leichter den Jungen in einem Tuch zu transportieren. Genau wie seine Schwester schien er den Ausflug zu genießen und keine Minute davon verpassen zu wollen. Zwar konnte er mit seinen vier Monaten noch nicht allzu weit sehen, doch im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten nahmen seine großen, dunklen Augen alles auf, was um ihn herum war. Am Anfang war Hux enttäuscht gewesen, dass der Junge zu Rens dunklem Haar auch seine Augen geerbt hatte und es schien ihm, dass seine Gene zumindest was das Äußere betraf, keine Spuren in dem Kind hinterlassen hatten, doch Ren war da anderer Ansicht gewesen.

„Er hat deine Ohren“, stellte er fest, als sie ein paar Tage nach der Geburt des Babys nebeneinander am Brutkasten standen und er hatte recht damit. Immerhin etwas und Hux war dankbar für das Glück, hätte ihr Sohn doch im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester seine Segelohren nicht unter langen Haaren verstecken können. Zwar war Ari was das anging noch immer Rens Spiegelbild, aber zu Hux Genugtuung hatte sie, je älter sie wurde, doch die eine oder andere Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, die über die Augenfarbe hinausging. Wenn Ren sie tadelte oder ihr etwas verbot, bildete sich um ihren Mund ein Zug, der ihren Vätern doch sehr bekannt vorkam und sie liebte neuerdings Baupläne. Nicht unbedingt typisch für ein kleines Mädchen, dennoch würde Hux diese Vorliebe fördern.

Während Hux ihre Tochter im Auge behielt, merkte er unterschwellig, wie das Baby an einem seiner Finger lutschte. Eine Geste, die dem General zeigte, dass sie bald zu ihrem vorübergehenden Quartier auf dem Planeten zurückkehren mussten. Noch war der Kleine ruhig, aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bevor er nach seiner Flasche verlangte. Im Grunde genommen war ihr Sohn so gut wie immer hungrig und es kam Hux nicht selten so vor, als würde er kaum noch etwas anderes machen, als das Kind zu füttern oder seine Windeln zu wechseln. So als wolle der Junge unbedingt aufholen, was ihm durch seine frühe Geburt an Gewicht gefehlt hatte und in Rekordzeit so groß werden wie seine Schwester. Zwar war er noch immer deutlich kleiner und leichter als andere Kinder seines Alters, aber den Sternen sei Dank, war er ansonsten gesund. Alle Untersuchungen, die er bislang durchlaufen hatte, ließen vermuten, dass sein Körper und sein Verstand keinen Schaden davon getragen hatten. Ein Umstand der seine beiden Väter immens erleichterte. Aus diesem Grund sah Hux gern darüber hinweg, dass ihm die Pflege des Babys viel abverlangte, seit es vor drei Monaten aus der Krankenstation in ihr Quartier gezogen war. Immerhin in der Zubereitung der Flasche konnte er sich mit Kylo Ren abwechseln, da Hux sonst keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es schaffen sollte, nebenbei noch ein Schiff zu kommandieren. 

Doch er würde sich nicht beschweren, was die elterlichen Pflichten anging, bemühte sich Ren redlich ihm so viel es ging unter die Arme zu greifen. Gerade in den ersten Wochen, in denen Hux Körper mit den Nachwirkungen der Schwangerschaft und der Geburt zu kämpfen hatte, nahm Ren Arihnda so oft es ging mit sich, damit der General ruhen konnte und seit ihr Sohn ebenfalls im Quartier mit ihnen lebte, übernahm Ren zusätzlich nicht selten das Füttern oder sein abendliches Bad, damit Hux stattdessen entweder Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbringen konnte oder Ruhe für seine Arbeit hatte.

Was Arihina anging, hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sie in die Rolle der großen Schwester hineingefunden hatte. Zwar war sie nicht selten eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr kleiner Bruder bekam, doch ihre Väter sorgten dafür, dass sie im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten immer wieder Zeit mit ihr allein verbrachten, damit sie nicht das Gefühl hatte zu kurz zu kommen. Da sie ihr eigenes Zimmer in dem neuen Quartier auf der Finalizer selbst hatte einrichten dürfen, war sie schnell darüber hinweg gekommen, dass sie nicht mehr neben dem Elternbett schlief, obwohl sie trotzdem oft genug in der Nacht zu wandern begann, so dass es nicht selten passierte, dass sie morgens zu viert dicht gedrängt auf der Matratze erwachten. Hergeben würde Ari ihr Domizil inzwischen jedoch nicht mehr und je größer ihr Bruder wurde, desto öfter geschah es, dass sie an seiner Pflege beteiligt werden wollte, so dass sie es ihr schließlich unter Aufsicht gestatteten ihn zu halten und ihm die Flasche zu geben.

Nachdem sie sich mit der Namensgebung des Kleinen schwer getan hatten, setzte sich am Ende doch Hux Wunsch durch, das Baby nach einem weiteren Mitstreiter von Großadmiral Thrawn zu benennen: Wullf Yularen. So sehr Ren auch dagegen gewesen war, hatte er am Ende dank Aris Zuspruch doch eingelenkt, auch wenn er sich mit an den Klang auf seiner Zunge noch gewöhnen musste. Dem Baby schien sein gewählter Name jedenfalls zu gefallen, denn es lächelte wann immer Hux ihn damit ansprach.

Wenn man ihn so zufrieden in seinem Tragtuch sah, konnte man leicht glauben, dass Wulff ein friedliches Baby war, doch genau wie Ren, war er ungeduldig und leicht zu reizen, was Hux spätestens seit dem Moment wusste, als die Schreie des Babys eines Nachts alle Glasflaschen in ihrem Quartier bersten ließen. Er war stark in der Macht, vielleicht sogar stärker als es sein Vater und seine Schwester waren und sowohl Ren als auch Arihnda versicherten ihm beide, dass der Junge bereits jetzt versuchte sie mit seinem Geist zu erreichen. Es würde eine echte Herausforderung sein, nach Ari noch ein weiteres, in der Macht begabtes Kind aufzuziehen, doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, bekam Hux mehr Übung darin, wie man mit Wutanfällen umging, ohne dabei verletzt zu werden. 

So oder so war die Familienplanung unwiderruflich abgeschlossen und ausnahmsweise schien auch Ren damit keine Probleme zu haben. Abgesehen von der schwierigen Schwangerschaft mit ihrem Sohn, war Hux Alter ein Faktor, der nicht zu verleugnen war und auch seine Nahtoderfahrung war ein Kriterium, das es von selbst verbot, das Risiko noch einmal eingehen zu wollen. Natürlich wäre es eine wunderbare Abwechselung gewesen ein „normales“ Kind zu bekommen, aber er hatte ja inzwischen Erfahrung wie es war als einziger in der Familie nicht mit dieser Gabe gesegnet zu sein. Das war nicht seine Bestimmung. Er war der Kommandant der Finalizer, Vater von zwei Kindern und auf diese Weise für immer mit Kylo Ren verbunden. Eine Aussicht mit der er zu leben gelernt hatte. Im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten hatte sich Ren genau so entwickelt, wie Hux es damals gehofft hatte, als er ihm Arihnda überließ. Die Liebe zu seinen Kindern mochte keinen anderen Menschen aus ihm gemacht haben, aber sie hatte ihn definitiv verändert und obwohl es keine konventionelle Liebe war, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, sondern mehr eine Ehe der Vernunft, schweißten sie die Hindernisse, die sie zusammen gemeistert hatten, trotzdem enger zusammen, als Hux es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie hatten gelernt sich zu respektieren und sich zu schätzen, waren ein gutes Team, sowohl auf beruflicher als auch auf privater Ebene und sie hatten begriffen, dass sie als Einheit praktisch unbesiegbar waren. Dieses Bündnis würden sie nutzen, um ihre Kinder zu mutigen, eigenständigen Persönlichkeiten aufzuziehen und die Erste Ordnung zu einer Stärke zu verhelfen, von der selbst Snoke nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Wenn das Schicksal es gut mit ihnen meinte, würden sie eines Tages das Vermächtnis ihrer Errungenschaften in die Hände ihrer Kinder legen, doch dieser Tag war noch in weiter Ferne und bis dahin würden sie einfach weiter sein wer sie waren:

Kylo Ren und Armitage Hux, Oberster Anführer und General der Ersten Ordnung.   
Partner und Väter.   
Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Ende


End file.
